


唯一人而已

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: al - Fandom, pu - Fandom, xb - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	1. Chapter 1

自神战以来，古神们睡的睡，亡的亡。新神倒是诞了一拨又一拨，这天界却也变不出什么花儿来。若说最近有什么称得上“新鲜”二字，大约是天宫里新添了一位小天孙。  
本来，神仙们活得久了，生死之事，就算是天宫里头的也无甚稀奇。只是这位小天孙落地时，天上热闹得紧，连昆仑之上瑶池里那几朵娇气矜贵的莲花，也在谢过之后重开了，开得比之前还盛。天帝大悦，于天宫设宴，邀满天神仙庆贺。  
神仙们好奇，想看看这引来祥瑞之兆的小天孙究竟有何特别之处。当然，天宫里珍奇玩意儿多，来蹭一顿饭也是好的。  
吴敬平站在屋檐底下，掐指算了算，自己酿的百花露正好能赶上小天孙诞生宴。他把手拢进袖子里，朝园子里喊了声：“小雨，小博！”  
园子里到处都是花花草草，最高的要数中间的那颗菩提。这边话音刚落，那边树上蹿下来两个男孩子，在吴敬平面前排排站好，低头恭恭敬敬念了句：“老祖。”  
因着吴敬平在这天上辈分极高，大小神仙都要尊称“老祖”。和他差不多年纪的神仙，大多寻了一处清净地界不问世事。他不同，他就在九重天上圈了一片园子，凡是你能想到的珍稀仙芝兰草，这园子里都能寻到。也只有他能种得出来。  
吴敬平从那个精瘦的男孩子发间揪下来一片树叶，又拍拍另一个圆脸男孩子衣袖上的灰，“你们俩，替我去瞧瞧东边那几个坛子。”  
要说酿百花露他俩是一窍不通的，但是这两个小馋虫一闻，准能教他们闻出这百花露时辰到底够是不够。  
两人应声说好，径直朝屋子里跑去了。东边立着几个大坛子，两个小萝卜头就扒在坛沿往里看。醉人的香气直往鼻子里钻，勾得人几乎要跌进坛子里去。  
方博抽抽鼻子，耷眉丧眼的，小声跟自己的伙伴讲：“小雨，每次一闻到这个味道，我就饿了。”  
周雨深以为然地点点头。  
吴敬平在这九重天上虽然不领神职，却常炼些仙丹仙露，味道和效用都是一绝，其中以百花露最为有名。像周雨和方博这种级别的小仙，原本是无福消受的。但吴敬平从不端什么架子，两个小辈常在园子里耍，闻见味儿凑过来，他也就当糖浆一样给小孩儿盛上一碗。只是这次这批百花露是要送到天宫给群仙和小天孙的，他俩怕是没有口福了。  
想到这里，方博瘪了嘴，转过身，心里默念几句“眼不见心不烦”，却被周雨扯住了袖子。  
周雨大眼睛滴溜溜转了两圈，“博哥博哥，我们到时候弄点来吃吧！”  
方博歪了脑袋看着周雨，满是不解。  
周雨把他又拉近了些，做了一个嘴型，“偷”。  
方博大吃一惊，又顾念不能被人听了去，连忙捂住自己的嘴，声音闷闷的，“你疯了！怎么偷，被发现了怎么办！”  
“你看这里这么多百花露，好些是给那个小天孙的呢。你看这么个小娃娃，”周雨想了想，用手比了个西瓜的形状，“哪儿能吃那么多！吴老送的东西，天宫里的人又不会点数，我们就拿一瓶来，怎么会被发现？”周雨凑近方博，眨眨眼睛，黑眸里浮着一点亮光，“就算被发现了，你还怕吴老会怪罪我们不成？”  
吴敬平宠这些小辈倒是不假。平时方博和周雨，有时候还有他们师兄，闯了祸，就往吴敬平的园子里钻。吴敬平看见他们师父冒着火提着剑在园子里转悠，就明白了七七八八，免不了要说两句违心话。  
其实很多时候师父已经瞧见了树丛里自家徒弟毛茸茸的头顶，奈何吴敬平在身边催促：“老肖你快去别处寻吧，别烧了我的园子”，也只能把袖子一甩，在心里骂一句：小兔崽子，亏得在我门下修习了这么些年，连藏都藏不好！  
方博用手指绞住衣摆，眼睛四处飘了飘，最后还是郑重地在周雨的手心拍了一下，“就这么定了。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早，周雨和方博就把百花露装进一个个瓶子里，跟随吴敬平去天宫赴宴。当然，把小天孙那一份交给婢女的时候，两个人都没忘记往袖袋里藏了一瓶。  
周雨下手的时候脸上兴奋的表情，差点让方博以为他整这么一出纯粹是想试一试新学的障眼法。  
不过还没到可以开溜的时候，两个人只能按下各种小心思，乖乖跟在吴敬平身后去看小天孙。  
小天孙给裹在襁褓里，露出一张白嫩嫩的小脸，活像一只白面团子。吴敬平跟天帝正说着话，站在一旁的周雨就闲不住了，又不能乱跑，更不能吃百花露，只能干站在原地，心里抱怨这小天孙着实麻烦。这么想着，他就悄悄地冲心里的罪魁捏着脸蛋，吐出舌头，摆了一个自认为最可怖的鬼脸。  
谁知小面团子不仅没哭，还弯起本来就只有一条缝的眼睛，咯咯笑起来。周雨面色一肃，心道这小娃娃果然不一般。于是他改伸出手，戳上娃娃伸出来的胳膊。小婴儿的胳膊也是白嫩嫩肉乎乎，藕节似的，戳起来软绵绵的。小娃娃大约是被戳得不舒服了，小手乱挥，最后准确地抓在了周雨的手指上。  
周雨一楞。娃娃的手心软乎得像没有骨头，一点儿温度顺着指尖传过来，让周雨想起来他爬到吴老园子里的菩提树顶，去摸挂在枝丫上的白云。小娃娃抓住了周雨的手指还不够，使了劲儿往身边扯。周雨下意识地往他脸上看，粉嘟嘟的小嘴吐着泡泡，薄薄的一层眼皮底下眼珠黑豆一样。不知道哪来的念头，周雨突然想在小娃娃光溜溜的额头上亲一口。  
“看来小天孙很喜欢你啊，小雨。”吴敬平的声音从头顶传来，吓得周雨飞快地抽走手指，也不知在心虚些什么。  
天帝把小娃娃抱起来，笑着问吴敬平：“这是老祖身边的小仙？”  
吴敬平牵着周雨和方博，乐呵呵地回答：“我一向不需要什么小仙侍奉的，这两个孩子是北斗星君的徒弟，来园子里帮忙的。”  
被点到名的方博有些紧张，贴紧了吴敬平怯生生地抬头。周雨的注意力却全然不在此处，盯着在空气里乱抓的小娃娃出神。  
吴敬平很快就带着他俩离开了。很多神仙已经入席就座，方博和周雨跟着吴敬平坐在了离天帝很近的地方。  
这回换方博坐不住了，周围百花露的香气四溢，他拉拉周雨的袖子，想要叫他一起开溜。可周雨全然没有反应。方博奇怪，探头顺着周雨的视线望过去，视线尽头是刚刚那个小娃娃，用手指蘸了百花露在嘴里吮得开心。  
方博咽了一口口水，小声催促周雨：“我们开溜吧！”  
周雨终于转过头来，花了些功夫才理解方博的意思。他摸摸自己的袖袋，犹豫了一下开口：“小博，我想把这瓶百花露放回去……你看那小娃娃好像很喜欢吃的样子，万一不够了怎么办？”  
方博瞪大了眼睛，捂紧自己的袖口，“周雨，你没毛病吧？”这计划不是你提出来的吗？  
周雨摇摇头，却说什么也不肯改变主意。  
见劝说无用，方博踹了他一脚，气鼓鼓地跑出了大殿。可能是心里骂自己没义气的伙伴太过入迷，竟没注意前路，和别人撞了个满怀，重重地摔在地上。  
方博坐起来，一时间也不知道该揉屁股还是额头，倒是先开始结结巴巴地道歉了：“对……对不起，我我我没看见！”  
对方把他拎起来，见眼前这个小孩一张圆圆的脸上嵌着两只圆圆的眼睛，额发软趴趴的搭在头上，手抓在他身上却摸不到几两肉，一颗豆芽菜似的。估计是摔得狠了，小孩软糯的声音里还带着鼻音，委屈巴巴的，真不知道是谁撞了谁。  
他哭笑不得，忍不住开口逗小孩：“小矮子，你是哪家的小仙啊，路都不看还跑这么急，也不怕掉进沟里？”  
哪知这么巧这话就戳中了方博的痛脚，他硬是梗着脖子和比自己高了大半个头的人理论：“你……你才矮呢！你看路，你看路怎么没看见我这么大个儿，怕不是个瞎子吧！”  
被叫瞎子的人不仅没恼，还笑开了，摸摸自己的鼻子：“怎么现在炮仗也能成仙了？”  
方博气得跳脚，“你你你”个没完，才想起来师兄教导自己“能动手解决的事绝对不要动嘴”，可是袖子刚撸到一半，整张脸就垮了下来。他在急急地在袖袋里翻找，最后只掏出来一把湿淋淋的碎片。  
那“瞎子”还以为对方要亮武器，捏紧了腰间的折扇，对面的小炮仗却忽然红了眼圈，把手里的碎渣子摊在他面前，“你赔我百花露！赔给我！”  
他慌了神，看着泪花在小孩雾蒙蒙的大眼珠子前面打转，听见小孩讲到百花露，也无暇顾及为什么这个小仙有百花露，柔声哄道：“我待会儿就去宴席上拿一瓶赔给你，你别哭了好不好。”  
方博哽咽了一下，这才想起来这瓶百花露根本就是自己偷拿来的，他慌忙退开两步，色厉内茬地说：“我，我才不要你的呢！”说完就一溜烟地跑路了。  
跑了两步又觉得气不过，躲在台阶底下对着那人看起来用料极好的衣摆念了两句咒语，看见一点小火苗才心满意足地离开了。他心里算盘打得好，看这家伙身上珍珠的个头，还可以随时进宴席给他拿百花露，怎么也是哪片海里的王子，总不至于连个火也灭不了。就算到时候对方想算账，连自己的名字都不晓得，也奈何不了他。  
就是给这家伙一个教训！他倒是忘记了原本就是自己撞的人家。  
不过他这也没跑出去多远，就被逮住了。他浑身一激灵，还以为这么快就有人报仇来了，一抬头看见一个光溜溜的脑壳，才安下心来，叫了句师父。  
肖战放开他，看他身上脏兮兮的，以为他又上哪野去了，嘴巴一张就开始念叨：“我叫你去给吴老打下手，你又跑到哪里去玩了？没事也不回去练法术，我才教你的御火之术，你练得怎么样了？”  
“挺好的挺好的。”刚刚还烧了人呢。  
“那……”  
方博觉得自己的脑壳又开始疼了，他心里还悬着件事，害怕那瞎子追上来，根本不敢冒“师父有可能说到太阳下山”这种风险。当下脑子一转，急忙打断肖战：“师父，那什么，我回去练法术了，我，我现在就走！”说完脚底抹油，溜之大吉。  
肖战一口气刚提起来，方博就溜了，顿了一会儿，才朝方博的方向吼：“臭小子，记得在我布的法阵里面练，三昧真火轻易灭不了，别把房子烧了！”


	3. Chapter 3

肖战万万没想到，他徒弟老争气了，没烧掉自家的房子，一把火直接烧到天宫去了。好在四海水君都是给天帝面子来赴宴了的，从大殿里钻出来，用四海海水也就把火灭了。只是那个时候能在天宫外头放一把三昧真火的小仙，大家这么一合计，九州四海也就一个肖战的徒弟方博了。  
方博有一点倒是没有料错，被他烧的倒霉蛋正是东海水君的二儿子，许昕。  
东海水君坐在殿里哭哭啼啼地向天帝诉苦，说什么他北斗星君纵容自己的徒儿，无法无天，可怜他的儿，这三昧真火能煅神魂，若是被伤了元神可怎么办云云，说得那叫一个声泪俱下。  
周雨坐在他师父身边，清清楚楚地听见师父骂：“个老东西，戏那么多，东海的水都要给你哭光了！”  
周雨坐得端端正正的。小雨没听见，小雨不知道。  
东海水君哭累了，抹眼泪的时候偷偷把袖子撤下来一点，见坐在上首的天帝好似全然不关心，又卯足劲儿悲切地吼了一句：“帝君啊，你要为老臣做主啊！”  
帝君施施然收回逗弄小天孙的手，朝肖战抬了抬下巴，“星君你怎么说？”  
肖战冷笑一声，一掌拍在桌案上，周雨差点没坐稳，“水君，我徒弟放火烧你儿子我向你赔不是。可小博是我看着长大的，他是不是像你说的那样无法无天我比你清楚，你莫要血口喷人！倒是你那个儿子，灭不了火就算了，自己惹火上身，你这个做父君的怎么不管管？”  
“你！”东海水君双目圆睁，一口气提不上来的样子，竟像是要厥过去。  
“水君莫急，”肖战对面传来一个不咸不淡的声音，“虽然二殿下不我不甚了解，但马龙在我门下已久，你们东海龙族的本事我还是晓得一些的。”  
扶住东海水君的少年一愣，改为跪坐，向那边躬下身来。  
秦志戬点点头，手指指了指殿门外，“方才那火我也见了，毕竟施火者不过一万岁的小仙，御火之术也是初学，既没下狠手又只点在衣物上，想来是伤不到二殿下的，水君这是言重了。”说罢又转向肖战，手平放在案上，身子微微前倾，“我瞧外面那些雕栏玉砌竟伤得更重些，北斗星君，你还是该先赔偿天君才是。”  
“南斗星君！”东海水君憋红了脸，急忙抢白，“马龙是星君教的好，我那散漫的二小子怎么比的上？我悔啊，怎么没教好他，万一要是伤着了……”  
“水君莫要妄自菲薄，”秦志戬及时打断他，“我看二殿下也未必差到哪里去，如果水君不嫌弃，让我来教二殿下如何？”  
“这！这，甚好，甚好啊！”东海水君肿成核桃的眼睛一下子亮起来。  
这天上谁不知道南斗星君秦志戬法术高强，符篆之术更是一流。只可惜他不轻易收徒，就一个马龙还是他看上了人家天资聪慧，主动要收的。如今秦志戬又提出要收许昕，可真是羡煞旁人了。  
周围的群仙听见，也不顾眼前这一桩糊涂官司了，纷纷向东海水君道贺。只有肖战眯了眼朝秦志戬看去。  
秦志戬也不避，端起桌上的酒杯向肖战示意，一饮而尽。  
肖战“哼”一声。这老秦，明明前两天才和他讲看上了马龙那个二弟，现在倒好，自己平白还欠了他一个人情！都怪方博那个小皮猴！肖战气不打一处来，正好瞥见周雨在身后鬼鬼祟祟的，便一把拎了他的后领子，“你跑哪去！”  
“额……我，我回去给您泡壶茶降降火，老生气不好会掉头发的……”  
“我看你是回去通风报信的吧，给我老实待着！”  
周雨只能乖乖坐好，悄悄瞅一眼师父发红的脑瓜，在心里叹了一口气。  
博儿啊，没办法，兄弟救不了你了。


	4. Chapter 4

马龙推开房门，就看见他那“伤得很重”的二弟躺在床上半卷在被子里，翘个二郎腿，闭着眼嘴里还哼着小曲儿，端的是悠闲自在。  
马龙嗤笑一声摇摇头，顾及还在天宫里，还把门仔仔细细掩上了，毕竟刚才自家父君瞎话都说出去了不是。  
许昕听出是马龙，翻身换了一个更舒服的姿势，懒洋洋地打招呼：“哥，你来了啊，结果咋样，那烧我的小子谁啊？”  
马龙在桌边坐下，给自己倒了一杯茶水，“是北斗星君的徒弟，叫方博。”  
“哦——”许昕想到自家哥哥的师父，“诶哥，你认识他吗？”  
“算不上认识，我见过，”马龙晃了晃手里的茶杯，似是在回忆，“看起来乖乖巧巧的一个小孩儿，你怎么人家了，人家要放火烧你？”  
许昕哀嚎一声，揪住被角像个委屈的小媳妇，仔细看眼角还带着泪花，“哥，你是不是我亲哥？你亲弟被人家烧了诶，万一那个小子手一抖，真的把你亲爱的弟弟烧没了怎么办？你的良心不会痛吗！”  
马龙仰起脸“嘻嘻”笑起来，“我还不了解你招惹人的本领？且不说你啥事儿没有，就算你缺了点什么，连个比自己小几千岁的孩子都打不过，这样的弟弟不要也罢！”  
许昕“啊”一声栽倒在床上。  
马龙懒得理他，走到床边捅了捅他的肚子，“师父说要收你为徒，父君已经应下来了，这回你跑不掉了。”  
许昕一下翻身坐起，仰头看他哥，眉头紧皱。  
马龙把手背在身后，叹了口气，“之前父君叫你去拜师，你百般托词，我还以为是你拉不下这个脸。现在师父要收你，你也不乐意。我算是看出来了，你压根就不想学。”  
许昕又瘫回床上，声音懒散：“学那么些高深的法术有什么用呢，这天地还能因为我变样不成？我从来不求那些得不到的东西，只求逍遥快活。哪样法术能让我每日开怀大笑，我一定去学。”  
“有时我真怀疑你我到底是不是亲兄弟，”马龙再次摇摇头，“父君老说你格局小，我看啊，是你的格局太大，这天地都容不下了，”他弯腰，食指抵在许昕的心口，“你想救世。”  
许昕的胸腔震动，发出沉闷的笑声，“你不觉得这天上实在太无聊了吗？每天都是一样，神仙们每天泡壶茶，四处看看热闹就行了。反正不求有功，但求无过。这天下还真是，四海升平啊。”  
马龙最后摇摇头，低头看向自己白皙的手掌，轻声说：“我只想救自己。”  
“哎对了，你去和父君讲让他别再追究了吧。我虽然也是个爱看热闹的神仙，可也没那么慷慨，愿意给别人看热闹，”许昕又恢复了吊儿郎当的语气，“师——兄——”  
许昕是想息事宁人的，可是这世上很多时候，你不去找事，事都会来找你。  
他大半夜爬起来，看见蹲在院子里小孩儿，开始在心里把自己最近做的事仔仔细细滤了一遍。也没做什么亏心事啊！  
“许……许昕？”小孩试探着叫了一句。  
“那什么，方，方博是吧？你怎么在这里？”许昕挠了挠自己鸟窝一样的头发。  
“我我我，我来跟你道歉的，”小孩站到他面前，背着手低着脑袋，抬起眼小心翼翼地看着他，“对不起，我不知道那火这么厉害，我还以为，以为你随便用个法术就能熄灭的，你能不能别生气了啊……”  
许昕莫名其妙，走到院子里围着方博转了两圈，在他面前停下来，“你这是……瞧不起我的法术咯？”  
“不不不我不是这个意思，”小孩急了，肉乎乎的脸颊鼓起来，眼圈迅速红起来。  
“哎别激动别激动，”许昕按了按手掌，“大家都冷静点，是吧，你一着急走火了怎么办？”许昕往周身看了一圈，最后从身上拿出把折扇，放到方博的头上。“别动啊，别把扇子掉下来了。那什么，你冷静着，我先喝口茶去。”说完走进屋子里把门关上，想想不放心，又在上面下了个禁制，这才冲出另一边的门，往马龙的房间去了。  
马龙果然还没睡，坐在房里看书呢。  
“哥，哎呦我的亲哥，”许昕一屁股在马龙对面坐下，“你有没有和父君讲不要再追究方博了啊？”  
马龙抬起头，打量了一下衣衫不整的许昕，才慢慢点头，“怎么，你又反悔了，想要找人家麻烦？”  
“啧，不是，诶，我在你心里就这形象啊？”许昕瞪大眼睛，“那小孩，方博，现在就在我院子里！”  
许昕看他哥的眼神就晓得他下一瞬就要问出“你是不是烧到脑子了”，干脆也不解释了，扯着马龙就往自己房间带，路上还抽空关心了一下自己留在扇子上的神念。很好，方博没动，屋子也没被烧掉。  
等许昕走到房门口，反而放轻了脚步，猫着腰凑到临着院子的窗户旁边，打开一条缝偷偷往外看。方博头上顶着那把扇子，老老实实地站在原地，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，大概是困了。  
这厢许昕还在心里头嘀咕这小炮仗这回怎么这么乖呢，那厢马龙就已经把门打开了。方博给吓了一跳，头顶的扇子“啪嗒”掉在地上。小孩慌忙把扇子捡起来，看着后面露出脑袋的许昕，脸上写满了“不知所措”四个大字。  
沉默的气氛中，许昕突然指着方博大吼一声：“哎你，说你呢，你可别哭啊！”  
马龙“噗嗤”一声笑出来，把方博领进屋里，三个人在桌子旁边坐定。马龙给方博倒茶，状似无意地问：“大博儿啊，你一个人来的，怎么进来的啊？”这里是天宫，十二个时辰都有人把守的。  
方博揉了揉自己的袖子，有些拘谨，“我用了秦叔给的隐身符进来的。”  
马龙“哦”了一声，把茶杯递给方博，又朝许昕递了个眼色。许昕会意，开口问方博：“你跑来做什么？”  
方博捧着茶杯，抿着杯沿，黑亮的眼睛隐在雾气之后，小声说：“师父讲了，做错事要道歉的。”  
许昕嘴角勾了勾，脸上似笑非笑，“你只是来道歉的？”  
方博把茶杯放下了，撅起嘴，又抽抽鼻子，这才委委屈屈地开口：“师父说，说我闯了祸，你们很生气，要把我丢进吴老的炉子里……你，你不要生气了好不好……炉子里面很烫的……”  
这回许昕和马龙笑在了一起。马龙揉揉眼睛，这小孩太可爱了。他把手放在方博的头顶，小孩儿的头发柔软，摸起来很舒服，“大博儿，肖叔那是气话，他呀，才不舍得把你丢进炉子里呢。”  
方博眨眨眼睛，又看向许昕，声音里充满了犹疑：“真的吗？”  
许昕咧开嘴，捏捏方博白生生的圆脸，“真的真的，我不生气了还不行吗？”  
方博只有那一张符，让他现在回去是不现实了，最后马龙让方博就在许昕屋里住一晚，等天亮他把方博送回去，这件事就算这么过去了。走的时候马龙还拉住许昕，叮嘱他不许欺负方博。  
“方博儿，睡吧？”许昕拍了拍身边的床铺。  
方博瑟缩了一下，磨磨蹭蹭地爬上床。躺在床上还不安生，睁着双圆溜溜的眼睛偷偷瞄许昕，还小声喊了几句“瞎子”，确定许昕呼吸平稳，不会暴起掐住他的脖子，才安心闭上眼睛。  
装睡的许昕在心里又气又笑。你怕个什么，烧我的难道不是你？真该让马龙看看方博小炮仗的样子。  
第二天早上许昕晃着方博的肩膀，喊得声嘶力竭的时候，心里想的又是另一回事了——他昨天就应该掐住方博把他丢出去。  
“方博你给我醒醒，房子要给人拆掉了！”  
方博脑袋晃来晃去，艰难地伸出手揉了一下眼睛，含糊地问：“谁……谁要拆房子啊？”  
“找你的，叫……张继科。”  
方博立马就醒了。


	5. Chapter 5

方博被许昕往外拽的时候还在想，按理说，凭自己师兄的破坏力，自己应该是睁眼就可以看见蓝天白云晴空万里的。等他到了外头才晓得，张继科根本还没对房子下手，因为，马龙起得比较早。  
据许昕描述，他早晨被闹醒的时候，张继科已经杀到天宫外头了。那些天兵一个都拦不住，只能眼睁睁地看着张继科站在台阶底下，拿刀指着台阶上闻声赶来的马龙，问他是不是许昕，要剁许昕的手指头。  
马龙原本蹙着眉头，听见张继科的话，脸上绽开一个温和的笑容，手上变幻出一把长剑，轻轻一抖落，发出清脆嗡鸣，剑身映出万里霞光，声音不疾不徐：“我不是许昕，但是，你可以试着先剁我的手指头。”  
“然后呢？”方博偏头问许昕。  
许昕咳嗽了一声，“然后就是你看见的这样了。”  
方博指着半空里交缠的一黑一白两道影子，“那你叫我来有何用？”  
许昕把手拢进袖子里，“啧”了一声，“你师兄不是来寻你的吗，或许他看见你，就能收手了？”  
方博摇摇头，“我看未必，你瞧我师兄身上毛孔都张开了，定是打得兴起，不分胜负不罢休！”  
许昕又仔细瞧了两眼，也没瞧出个所以然来，“毛孔你都能看清？”  
许是和马龙许昕他们熟悉了，现下也有师兄撑腰，方博活络了些，鼻子朝天上一扬，洋洋得意地说：“那当然，你个瞎子怎么看得清！”  
“嘿，小爷我玉树临风，你叫什么不好，”许昕伸出手假意掐住方博的脖子，正摇得起劲儿呢，突然觉得脚踝处生出一丝痒意，一低头，才发现自己脚边多了一只小毛球。  
他蹲下身子，把那小玩意儿放在手心里，原来不是毛球，是只肥嘟嘟的小鸟，刚才就是这小家伙啄自己呢。  
旁边的方博惊叫一声：“呀，是周雨的麻雀！”  
那小鸟跳起来，嘴巴一张竟传出周雨的声音：“说了多少遍，是喜鹊，喜鹊！”  
方博压根不理他，伸出一根手指在小鸟头顶点了点，“小肥呀，你的傻主人在哪儿呀？”  
“不许叫它小肥！”周雨咆哮。  
这只肥喜鹊，在还是一个喜鹊蛋的时候就显得特别大个，不知怎的落进了在凡间游历的肖战的衣袋里，给带回了天上。彼时周雨已经是个上蹿下跳的孩子王了，见着喜鹊蛋喜欢得不得了，向肖战讨了来，自己捂着孵出来一只小喜鹊。他还偷偷从吴敬平的园子里扯了两根仙草喂给小喜鹊。等周雨向方博炫耀他的小跟班的时候，这鸟儿就已经是这副圆咕隆咚的样子了。  
方博盯着小毛球那两只黑豆眼，灵光一现，大叫一声：“小肥！”  
周雨原地蹦了两下，一把抢过小喜鹊，瞪着明亮的双眼，气呼呼地冲方博讲：“人家可是女孩子，叫筱雨！”  
周雨和方博隔着小喜鹊闹了一阵，最后还是许昕把话题拉回正轨。  
周雨清了清嗓子，大有凡间话本里说书先生的派头：“今个儿早晨，科哥打大荒那边回来，听说了你俩这事儿。听见你昨个给教训得可惨了，他还顶了师父。之后吧，他到你房间没找见你，问我赴宴的东海龙族现歇在哪里，就奔着天宫杀过去了。科哥倒是杀进去了，我可没那本事，就让小肥，啊呸，筱雨来找你。现在怎么样了？进去了这么久，我看见追进去的天兵都回来了，科哥呢，你们好好谈了吗？”  
方博回头看了一眼天上，“他俩谈得挺好的。”  
这时候，马龙和张继科终于把东海水君闹出来了。水君站在战斗圈旁边，手指抖了半天，终于抖出来一句：“你们这是做什么！”  
马龙和张继科终于舍得分开了，两个人落在地上。一个抿着嘴眼泛冷光，一个咧着嘴桃花眼上挑。旁边猫了有一会儿的许昕看时候到了，一把把方博推出去。方博猝不及防给推了个踉跄，捧着小喜鹊结结巴巴地冲着两人喊“科哥，龙哥”。  
马龙闭上眼长吐一口气，再睁眼的时候神色中锋芒已敛，朝被晾在一边的东海水君鞠躬，“父君，这是北斗星君的大徒弟，我俩在，”马龙瞟了一眼一旁一心薅自己师弟后颈子的张继科，又吐了一口气，“切磋法术。”  
张继科把刀收起来，也朝东海水君规规矩矩地行了一礼，朗声说道：“小子张继科，见过水君。适才惊扰了水君，在这里给您赔个不适。”  
墙角边一个小仙悄悄转身离开，在天宫里兜兜转转，走进一间宫殿，跪倒在地上朝坐在主位的天帝拜下去。天帝放下筷子，那个小仙便将事情经过从头到尾复述了一遍。天帝点点头，挥手让那小仙退下，转头拉上小天孙的小手，摇了两下，“东东啊，爷爷都老了是不是呀……”  
天孙的母亲抱着小天孙，微笑着说：“天君这是哪的话，您是正当年呢。”  
天帝“呵呵”笑起来，站起身来看着外面：“本君是在想啊，也该给东东找两个伴读了，是哇。”


	6. Chapter 6

天帝言出必行，没几天方博周雨两个就来报道了。周雨倒是自己吵着闹着要来的，至于方博，则是被肖战撵来的，让他好好搁天宫里待着，别成天一门心思到处跑，给他惹麻烦。  
说是伴读，小天孙连个字都说不全呢，读个啥嘛。两个小孩也就是成天陪陪小小孩，逗他开心。  
天帝和他的父君平日里都很忙，母亲的身体也总不大好，这小娃娃可以说是周雨和方博养大的。周雨是没有养小孩的经历，但他好歹养过一只肥喜鹊。  
养喜鹊和养小孩能一样吗？周雨往小孩嘴里塞点心的时候，方博提出过疑问。  
这就注定了，大名樊振东，一出生就闹得满天风雨的小天孙，和天上别的小孩儿不一样。  
别的小朋友还在对着夫子布置的功课抓耳挠腮的时候，樊振东早早地就完成了功课，跑到外头找他博哥和雨哥。这时候，本来和方博一起研习师父今天教的法术的周雨，定会干脆地把剑一抛，颠颠地给他们家小朋友端来一碗莲子羹，再掐一把人家肉嘟嘟的脸颊。  
别的小伙伴为了一块点心争抢不休的时候，他就气定神闲地站在两个人的中间，仗着自己力气大，硬生生把两个小孩分开，再把自己的那一块放在没有抢到的小孩手里，一脸严肃地告诉人家不可以随便打架。在小伙伴敬仰的目光中，樊振东小朋友背着小胖手，带上一脸高深莫测的表情，踱着步子往屋外头去了。刚一踏过门槛，小胖子就立马撒开丫子朝着他周雨哥哥和周雨哥哥手上的一大包点心去了。  
樊振东坐在石头上吃着点心，两条腿晃来晃去，腮帮子鼓起来随着咀嚼一动一动，眼睛眯成两条缝。周雨那只胖喜鹊早就吃饱喝足了，窝在樊振东头顶动都不愿意动，一身肥肉瘫软下来，几乎要睡着了。  
没吃到点心的方博插着腰站在一边，咂么一下嘴巴，“周雨啊，我就说，你照着小肥，只能养出来一个小胖。”  
周雨当时就给方博腰上来了一下，小喜鹊紧跟着主人，扑腾两下翅膀砸在方博头上，尖尖的嘴巴狠命地往上啄。  
小胖还不是很明白，擦擦嘴巴周围沾着的酥皮，迈着小短腿在哥哥们身边转了几圈，挥舞着拳头为正在行凶的周雨哥哥加油。  
最后还是不知道从哪里钻出来的许昕，一手拎了嗷嗷叫的方博的领子，一手抓住方博头顶的小毛球，真当球一样大力抛了出去。这下周雨也顾不上这边，顺着小喜鹊在空中划出的弧线就追了过去，连带樊振东也跟着一起跑了。  
许昕替方博理了理乱糟糟的头发，顺带揉了一把他从小到大就没怎么变过的圆脸蛋，轻笑一声，“就你这样儿，还笑话别人胖呢？”  
方博皱着一张脸从许昕怀里挣脱出来，“你，你怎么在这里，修炼又偷懒了吧！”  
“你以为我和你一样啊，”许昕抓住方博的手腕，大摇大摆地把人往南斗星君府上拐，“走，昕哥带你吃好吃的去。”  
方博听见有吃食，下意识地就停了挣扎的动作，只是嘴里还不服气地呛许昕：“你刚不是还嫌弃我胖吗？”  
许昕从善如流：“等你身上其他地方肉长得一样多的时候，脸上的肉就不显得突兀了不是。”  
他俩到院子里的时候，马龙正坐在石桌边上看书。马龙看着他们笑起来，还没来得及打声招呼，屋子后头又转出来一个人，端着盘子，半睡不醒的样子，不是张继科又是谁。  
方博愣了好一会儿，才想起来打招呼：“科哥，还真是……好久不见啊。”可不，张继科在北斗星军府上都好些时日没露面了，方博和周雨还以为张继科又跑到大荒，蓬莱，或是更远的地方去了。现在看来，南斗星君府，还真是够远的。  
马龙嘴角轻轻扯了一下，接话道：“大昕，你带回来的那只留牛，继科儿说他会弄，我就交给他处理了。”  
方博见着肉就往上扑，许昕只能“哦”了一声走到他身边，居高临下地瞧见自家哥哥泛着粉红的耳尖。他眯了眯眼睛，微微偏头去看张继科，张继科也正看向他，眸子里宣誓主权的意味很浓，贴在身侧的右手捏着一个诀。具体是什么诀许昕不知道，反正不会是用来给他舒筋活血的。  
“继科儿，你也来吃点吧，”马龙头也不抬，放在桌下的手轻轻拍掉张继科手上的诀。  
我的哥呀！许昕在心里哀嚎一声。正巧方博扯了扯许昕的袖子，叫他坐下一起。许昕看着这个眼里只有肉的小傻子，火更是噌噌往上冒，戳着他的脑袋骂：“吃吃吃，就知道吃，你是猪吗？”  
方博莫名其妙受了许昕一顿气，一筷子肉放在嘴边吃也不是不吃也不是，只好举高了喂到许昕嘴边，“那……那你吃？”  
许昕一下子泄了气，狠狠咬在筷子上。真是的，跟这个小傻子，气都生不起来。  
等到樊振东再大一些，周雨和方博就带着人家满世界跑。尤其是周雨，有的时候带着小胖子扯了一片云彩就飞出九重天了。天帝也不怎么管，就由着他们高兴，好像当初找的压根不是伴读，而是爹妈。  
昆仑的九天玄女成婚，周雨也带着樊振东去凑热闹。两个人站在人群外面，踮脚往里看，那位曾征战四方的女神，红盖头底下露出的一点嘴角，弧度温柔婉约。  
樊振东挽着周雨的手臂，一脸的难以置信，“这就是书上那位女武神？”  
周雨回头看他。为了女神的婚礼，那些花仙特地开了漫山遍野的鲜花，可是在樊振东眼里，周雨的笑容竟还要灿烂些。他听见自己的周雨哥哥带着笑意的声音同他讲：“是呀。将来小胖你也会遇到一位姑娘，牵着红线的另一头，冲你笑起来温柔可爱。”  
真的吗？樊振东蹲在地上，那能够解出高级术法的脑瓜转了又转。他脑子里冒出昆仑上，那些施个法术能在山上剜出一个洞的小姐姐们，不禁打了一个寒颤，连忙摇摇头。  
他又抬起头看不远处修炼法术的周雨。周雨似是有所感应，抽空扭头朝他弯起明亮的眼睛。樊振东便也回了一个甜甜的笑容，捧着脸想：还是我雨哥最温柔最可爱了，还会做好吃的小点心。  
周雨摸了一把脸上的汗水，天上一个雷落下来，树林里那些好好活了不晓得多少年的大树一下子躺倒一大片。


	7. Chapter 7

斗转星移，神仙们的时日长，这一天天的日子也就像流水一样哗啦啦地过去了。好像就是一眨眼的时间，当年那个白面团子，已经长成一个顾盼神飞的青年了，只是糯米一样粘人的性格从来没怎么变过。  
这里的“人”，准确地说，特指樊振东那几个哥哥们，再直白点，就是小胖的周雨哥哥。  
所以，对于方博来说，虽然樊振东也爱粘他，但最近他跟得也太紧了些。尤其是这两天，这颗糯米粒简直到了甩不掉的地步，就算他施个遁地术，也能在头顶着树叶钻出地面的时候，看见小胖子脸上那几颗痣，和一句乖巧的“博哥”。  
“小胖！”方博抱着一摞命籍赖在原地不走了，“你到底想干什么呀？”  
樊振东也跟着停下来，笑眯眯地看着他博哥，“博哥你是不是累了？”  
“别扯那些有的没的，你说，你这两天一直跟着我，到底想干嘛？”  
樊振东脸上的笑意敛了半分，仍是不紧不慢地说：“我有事想要请教博哥，奈何最近你忙得脚不沾地。我怕打扰你工作，这一直跟着，不就是等你一有空，就来问你嘛。”  
“你这样儿才打扰我呢，”方博嘀咕小声嘀咕，把手里的文书放在地上揉了揉腰背，袖子一摆，“说吧说吧，你有什么事儿能请教我啊？”  
哪晓得樊振东一下子扑到方博身上，手臂箍在方博腰上像是怕人家跑了。  
“你你你，干啥啊？”方博给整懵了，转头看樊振东的时候话都说不完整。  
樊振东脑袋在方博肩上蹭了蹭，抬起头的时候大小眼里闪着亮亮的光，撅着嘴和方博说：“博哥，你教我怎么追雨哥呗！”  
啥玩意儿？方博楞了差不多有半盏茶的功夫，立马扭头要走，“不教！”  
樊振东不依不饶，拽着方博一副撒泼的样子，“不是你说雨哥挺好追的吗？前不久你替科哥去办事，我都听见你和那些小仙娥讲了，你是不是就没告诉我呀……”  
“樊振东！”方博几乎是低吼出来，“你知不知道自己在说什么？”  
樊振东没吭声，圈在方博身上的手倒是松开了。方博抽开身整理衣物，就听见樊振东轻声说：“我知道。”  
方博衣服也不理了，直起身子看向樊振东。他的神色很平静，但又透着一股子坚决，就像是每次在天帝面前奏对，他永远是那个胸有成竹的天孙。  
方博想起来樊振东还小的时候，喜欢吃糖。方博和周雨再没有常识，也晓得不能让小孩吃太多，就和樊振东约法三章，订下了每天能吃糖的量。每次他俩捂着口袋不肯再给的时候，小胖子就拽着哥哥们的袖子，也不说话，就盯着哥哥们，眼睛里满是委屈，嘴巴翘得能挂酱油瓶。偏偏周雨还就吃这一套，每每败下阵来，看见小胖子嚼着糖果笑得牙不见眼的样子，又拍着自己的胸脯安慰自己：没事的没事的就是一块糖而已小胖开心就好……  
小家伙聪明着呢，从小就知道怎么对付他哥哥们。只是小时候要的是糖果，现在，开口要的是他周雨哥哥。  
樊振东身子挺得笔直，面对眉头紧皱的方博一点也不怯，“博哥你还需要我解释吗？”  
现在的樊振东也不是原来那个看见糖果眼睛就冒绿光的小胖子了，他是被天帝寄予厚望，处事稳重果决的天族太子。  
方博轻叹一声，“你还是留着和你雨哥说去吧，”他又挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“可是，你叫我教你追雨哥，我，我也没追过啊。”  
樊振东又笑眯了眼，蹦跶到方博身边抱住他的胳膊，“那没事，博哥你配合我就好了。”  
方博干笑了两声，“合着你就在这儿等着我是吧？”  
樊振东笑而不语，眼神飘到地上放的那一摞命籍上面，又飘回方博脸上不动了。  
这段时他和周雨忙得那叫一个昏天黑地，有的时候一睁眼，屋子里灯油燃尽了，屋子外还是漆黑一片，这才发现自己枕在对方身上睡着了。这两天方博被张继科丢出来负责到南斗星君府上联络，送送文书什么的，周雨还在屋子里埋头苦干呢。  
方博整张脸皱起来，指着地面上恶狠狠地冲樊振东说：“捡起来！”  
樊振东明知故问：“干嘛？”  
方博白眼一翻，“去把你雨哥换出来！”  
“得嘞，”樊振东乐颠颠地把地上的文书一样样捡起来抱好，“谢谢博哥！”  
方博后悔了，方博扑倒在桌面上，方博质问自己为什么要鬼迷心窍答应樊振东。一边工作一边表白也挺好的，两个人一拍即合说不定就此能跟张扒皮讨到一个婚假呢！  
方博越想越有道理，猝不及防后脑勺就给人拍了一下。  
许昕讨厌的声音从头顶上砸下来：“想什么呢你，口水都要流下来了。”  
方博这时候没心思也没力气跟他闹，拖着许昕坐下来就把樊振东要追周雨的事给秃噜了个干净。  
谁知许昕听了之后，只有一个稀松平常的“哦”。  
“哦？”方博瞪圆了眼睛，“你一点都不惊讶吗？”  
许昕好笑地掐了一下方博的脸蛋，“有什么好惊讶的，小胖对周雨那个样子，怕是只有你和周雨不晓得了。”  
方博有些懊恼，“那你看周雨对小胖那么好，他们俩这就应该成了吧？”  
许昕神在在的，也不正面回答，只是反问了一句：“你应该比我了解周雨吧？”  
还没等方博琢磨出个所以然来，屋子的门就给人踹开来了。周雨站在门口，红着眼眶，声音里都带着颤，“方博，你给我出来！”  
方博怔怔地坐在原地，转头看许昕，许昕却一副打定主意不管的样子，只能硬着头皮走到周雨跟前，小心翼翼地问：“咋，咋回事啊？”  
周雨劈头盖脸就是一顿骂：“小胖不明白你也不明白吗？我和小胖怎么可能在一起！他是太子，未来的天帝，他应该娶一位温柔贤惠的天后，或是哪个神族的公主。他现在只是还小，他还没有见过让他心动的姑娘而已……”  
方博算是明白了，周雨大概就是用这些话拒绝樊振东的。许昕说的对，方博也许不解风情，但他了解周雨，他早该想到才是。  
“可是小雨啊，”方博掰正了周雨的肩膀，他看见周雨雾蒙蒙的大眼睛里什么都没有，只有一片漆黑，“你要真想拒绝樊振东的话，告诉他你不喜欢他就可以了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“唉——”方博坐在走廊上，面对着庭院，一边叹气，一边嗑瓜子。  
如果拿地上的农民来比较，他现在正是农闲的时候。原本这样大把的空闲，该他和周雨小胖出去造作的，奈何周雨这次是铁了心不理会小胖，最开始那几天四处躲着，后来干脆往房间里一钻，做了洞里的土拨鼠。  
“啾——”方博转头，往身边无精打采的小肥鸟嘴里喂了一粒瓜子。你看，周雨连小肥都不管了，把孩子可怜的，都瘦了一圈嘿。  
“啧，好好儿的这都什么事啊……”方博摇摇头。  
“啪——”方博背上吃痛，刚跳起来，一转头见着自己上司兼师兄的一张黑脸，又哑了火缩回原处去。  
“你在这儿干什么呢，成天无所事事。”张继科眼睛往下一扫，小肥鸟抖抖羽毛，蹦跶几步把自己藏进瓜子皮堆里，给北斗星君大人腾出一块空地。  
张继科一撩衣摆，大马金刀地往那儿一坐，手在方博身边摆了一个锦盒，“这会儿也闲下来了，你该处理这事了。”  
方博扣扣手指，没接。他不用打开盖子也知道，里面定是一方刻着“丹元廉贞”四字的印玺。自从张继科接了肖战的位子之后，他们北斗府，上至几位星君，下至门口迎客的石狮子，都给榨了个干干净净，就连小肥鸟有时候都要被丢出去跑腿，忙起来比之地狱也不为过。  
不过听说新任南斗星君马龙更过分，用许昕的话来讲，马龙疯起来连自己都压榨，就问你怕不怕。  
“你还想着玩呢，”张继科把盒子往方博手里一塞，“这事已经呈报过天君，板上钉钉，不过早晚。”  
方博瘪瘪嘴，他现在闲杂人等一个都被张继科使唤成这样儿，等他有了名目，还指不定给怎么折腾呢。  
“啊，”方博突然干干地叫了一声，“那小雨是不是也到时候了，他现在这个样子，”说着往房门的方向努努嘴，“能不能行啊？”  
张继科把方博的脑袋别回来，“小雨那边，琳哥自会与他交接。”  
“哦，”方博小声嘟囔，“琳哥终于可以安心出去搓麻将了。”  
“嘁，”张继科笑出声来，“你还有空操心别人。我这话的意思是，小雨那儿有琳哥交接，你这任上可是个空缺，上任之前，你还得去人间走一趟呢。”  
也不知道哪个无聊的神仙定的无聊的规矩，那些无人在任的神职，新人上任前需得“入轮回，悟生死”。偏偏方博还就摊上了这么一个倒霉前辈，从他和周雨还是草地上打滚的两只豹的时候，旷工到今天，都几万年了，连根毛都没见过，八成早让老肖清理门户了。  
“至于小雨，”张继科把头转向房间那边，故意提高了声音，“今日东王公来访，天君于天宫召见太子，提出让太子随帝君去东荒修炼。”  
方博心领神会，立马捧场，“那然后呢？”  
张继科“嘿嘿”笑了两声，“听闻太子当场就拒绝了。”  
“啊？那，小胖怎么说的？”  
“现如今八荒有乱，四海未平，儿臣身为太子，理应留在九重天协助天君，便不去东荒打扰帝君清修了，”樊振东站在院子里，轻轻笑了笑，“我同天君是这么说的。”  
“小胖你来了啊，”张继科转过身来。小肥鸟听见樊振东的声音，一下把脑袋拔出来，像见着亲人一样扑到樊振东的身上，“啾啾啾”地向他控诉自己主人惨无鸟道的行为。  
樊振东把小肥鸟捧在手心里，给人家顺了顺毛算是安抚，向方博和张继科那边走去，下巴一抬示意房间里的方向，脸上露出询问的表情。  
方博耸耸肩，朝樊振东摇了一下头。  
“这样啊，”樊振东低下头，他复又抬起头，脸上露出一个笑容，“我这次来，还是要向几位哥哥辞行的。”  
“辞行？你不是不去东荒吗？”  
“我向天君请命去邽山，查探那里的异象，既然留在九重天，总得做点事情吧，”樊振东扯了一下嘴角，“不过这样的话，我应该很快就能回来了。”  
“邽山？”张继科皱起眉，“我记得，那里是穷奇的流放地吧？”  
房间里传来一声清脆的磕碰声。  
樊振东顿了一下，又大喇喇地笑开了，“嗨，你们不用担心我。只是啊，我这回就不能带小肥你去咯。”他把小肥鸟放回方博身边，退开一步，轻声说：“那就拜托两位哥哥照顾雨哥了，一定要让他好好吃饭，也别老闷在屋子里，反正我不在……”樊振东说着又哽住了，挠挠后脑勺，自言自语一般：“也是，我不在的话雨哥就能恢复正常了吧……”  
“小胖……”方博有点担心。  
“得，那我，先走了啊。”樊振东最后看了一眼紧闭的房门，头也不回地离开了。  
“人都走了。”张继科对着空荡荡的庭院喊了一句。  
过了片刻，房门“吱呀”一声打开了，周雨站在门里边，低着头，看不见脸上的表情。  
“博哥……”  
“博哥！”周雨大叫一声睁开眼。他揉揉眼睛，周围是高铁车厢，身边方博呼噜打得正欢，前排看剧的阿姨回过头面色不善，pad上面播的是《情深深雨蒙蒙》。周雨不好意思地笑了笑，低下头长出了一口气。他隐约记得自己刚刚做了一个很长的梦，却记不起内容了。  
大概是最近太累了吧。  
“我滴老嘎，就组在介个屯……”浓郁的乡土气息顿时弥漫了整个车厢，周雨瞪着眼睛愣了好一会儿，才反应过来这是方博的手机响了。  
方博没能给吵醒，倒是前排的阿姨又回过头来，播放器里隐约传来雪姨尖细的声音：“你过来的正好，我还要打你呢！”  
周雨一边给阿姨赔笑，一边可劲儿推方博，奈何方博岿然不动。周雨没办法，只好上手去摸方博的手机，心里念叨：“要是你小情儿给你打电话这可不能怪我！”周雨还没摸到呢，手机铃声就停了，他还小小的可惜了一下——万一真是万年老光棍方博的春天呢。  
他没唏嘘几句，自己的手机又响了，他一接起来，听筒那边邱贻可就开始嚷嚷：“我侄儿呢，又睡着了？”原来不是单身狗的春天，是小孩他家长。  
“是是是，雷打都不醒呢，”周雨嫌弃地把方博靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋拨回去。  
“你们快到站了吧，把他弄起来。对了，你们那组不是缺人吗，我已经安排好了，正好，我让他今天去车站接你们，直接去现场。”  
“现场？”周雨惊讶。  
方博一激灵睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地往旁边看了看，“现场……哪有现场……”  
“是噻，刚接到报案不久，小崔那组人在负责别的案子，辛苦你们了哈。”  
周雨又和邱贻可交流几句，挂断了电话。方博打个哈欠，苦着脸问：“又要连轴转了？”  
“是啊，”周雨低头划拉手机屏幕，邱贻可把新人的信息发到了他手机上。方博凑过去看，上面写着一个名字和一串手机号码。  
“樊振东……”方博念了一遍，“新兵蛋子啊？”


	9. Chapter 9

周雨没搭腔，把那串号码输进拨号界面，底下居然跳出了一个匹配的已有联系人，不过名字写的是“小胖”。  
方博眨了眨眼睛，猛地一下弹开，“感情是你熟人啊？”  
周雨也有点意外，摸摸自己的鼻子，“这是我大学一学弟，侦查系的，也是学生会的。”  
“侦查系的？”方博皱皱鼻子，“可我缺一把解剖刀啊。”  
“你这是什么反应啊？人家很优秀的，跳过级，还年年拿奖学金呢！咱们组里只有你一个法医的时候不是也照样查案嘛。”周雨也不晓得哪里来的不服气。  
“不对啊，你室友兼同事兼好友我怎么没听你提过他呢？”就周雨这台小机关枪，每天一个人都能“嗒嗒嗒”无差别扫射半小时不带休息的。像“一个跳过级的天才学弟”这种这么有嚼劲的谈资，周雨不在他们面前嚼个稀烂才有鬼呢。  
“啊，”方博一拍大腿，“你储备粮啊？”  
“滚！说你没文化你还不信吧，这都什么比喻啊！”周雨在方博肩头锤了一拳，“你是我爸啊我还得把我认识的人都给你报备一遍。”  
“诶，乖儿子。”方博笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
“哼，”周雨冷笑一声，“你信不信我在内网论坛上告诉所有人你个坑货的钻石是我和闫安帮你上的？我看以后还谁跟你一起开黑。”  
“你这就，就没意思了……爸爸。”  
周雨和方博两个人拿着行李和装备裹在人流里蹒跚前行，很快就在出站口乌泱泱的人群里找到了来接站的樊振东。倒不是说俩人有多火眼金睛，实在是樊振东太好认了。年轻人一身笔挺的警服，在人堆里站得笔直，一张白皙清秀的脸绷得严肃认真，看见周雨的时候，眉眼一弯又显出几分孩子气的可爱。  
“小胖，好久不见了！”周雨兴奋地冲樊振东招招手。  
“雨哥，”樊振东迎上来，熟络地拍了一下周雨的手掌，又向他身后的方博伸出手，“你好方法医，我是樊振东，叫我小胖就可以了。”  
“方博，方博，”方博连忙腾出一只手来。  
樊振东接过两人手上的勘察箱，领着他们往停车场走。  
方博特意落后半步，偷摸着往前面两个人脸上看。你看这两个人，你看周雨那眼神儿，这俩人能没有点过去吗？你当博哥傻啊！  
周雨听着周围路人的窃窃私语“哟，这两个人被带走了诶”“看起来还年纪轻轻的怎么就误入歧途了呢”，带着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，默默把脑袋往羽绒服里塞了一点。这小胖也真是的，早知道我也穿警服了，雨哥不要面子啊！  
三个人坐上车，樊振东驾驶。他一边打方向盘，一边向刚下火车的周雨和方博介绍情况：“今天下午，一名女子被发现死在家中。报案人是死者的同事，由于死者几天没到公司上班，也联系不上，就在下班后到死者家门口敲门。当然，没有人应门，但是报案人在门口闻到一股浓烈的腐臭味，觉得不对劲儿，就找物业把门打开了。”  
“然后在死者家中发现了尸体？”周雨接话。  
“是的，”樊振东点点头，“报案人在卧室的床上发现了死者的尸体，但是尸体的情况还不了解，接听电话的警员说，”樊振东趁着红灯回头看了两人一眼，“报案人被吓得话都说不清楚了，就我说的这些还是他整理过后的信息。”  
方博抱着手臂，“看来要么是报案人太胆小，要么，就是现场太血腥。”  
三个人到达的时候天已经黑了。走进被害人家里的时候，并没有想象中血流成河的场景，不如说屋子里干净得不像话，只有几个现勘人员分散在房间各处勘察。一个穿着警服的男人从主卧里走出来，看见他们几个，扬了扬凌厉的剑眉，“哟呵，你们来，来啦。”  
“玘哥，现场怎么样啊，血腥吗？”周雨一边套防护服，一边不忘提出自己的疑问。  
陈玘勾了一下唇角，笑容意味不明，“干净得很，也邪得很。”  
方博今天穿的羽绒服有点肥，拉扯了好一阵才把防护服套上去，他把口罩手套戴好，拎起自己的勘察箱，跟周雨说：“进去看看不就知道了。”  
主卧室里果然如同陈玘所说的那样，干净整洁，除了在空中乱撞的苍蝇和恶臭味，如果不仔细看，还以为女孩正躺在床上熟睡呢。方博走近尸体，低下头。樊振东掏出一架单反，熟练地站在尸体旁边开始拍照。尸体面容表情很安详，被子盖到胸部以下，上身睡衣敞开，裸露的胸口上有一个碗大的洞口。方博把镊子伸进洞口里拨了拨，隔着口罩的声音显得有点沉闷，“心脏没有了。”  
蹲在地上的周雨抬起头，惊讶地问：“搞什么啊，器官贩卖？”  
方博摇摇头，翻开被子和睡衣，手指划过尸体苍白的皮肤，停在洞口参差的边缘上。他抬起头，口罩上方一双黑亮的眼睛看向站在门口的陈玘，“血迹呢？这里一丁点儿血迹都没有。”


	10. Chapter 10

解剖室里，惨白的灯光映照着惨白的墙面。方博落下最后一针，给尸体盖上白布。是了无生机的颜色。  
陈玘推开门走进来。方博一边洗手一边开口：“玘哥，还真叫你说对了，这具尸体邪得很。”  
“怎么，你发现了什么？”  
“就是什么都没发现啊，”方博无奈地看着陈玘，“这具尸体体表除了那个洞，没有任何外伤，也排除了机械性窒息和溺亡，我已经取了心血和器官样本送到实验室检验了……”  
“等等等等，”陈玘抬起手，“她不是被取走心脏而死的吗？”  
“哦，我忘了说了，”方博用手背蹭蹭自己的脸颊，“她胸口的那个创口没有生活反应，凶手应该是等死者死后才开胸取心的。”  
陈玘戴上手套，掀开白布往里看，“也就是说我们现在连这姑娘怎么死的都不知道。”  
“是啊，现在只能寄希望于毒物和病理检验了，”方博插着腰站在一边。  
陈玘换了一个角度，又问：“这个，开这个洞的工具能找出来吗？”  
方博伸出一根手指悬在那个洞口的上方，“你看这个边缘参差不齐，如果是用工具的话，一定不是锋利的器具。但是要我说，这个形态更像是，”方博停了两秒，“被野兽啃咬的。”  
“小区里哪来的野兽？”“说不定那不是第一案发现场呢。”“什么野兽只吃心脏？”“那那那说不定是凶手驯养的呢！”“你以为，以为带着这么大一坨尸体很容易进出哦！”  
两个人你一言我一语早就脱离了推测范围，最后还是樊振东出声怒刷了一波存在感，打断了两个人毫无根据的瞎猜。  
“鬼差勾魂，小鬼食心？”  
方博和陈玘两个人四只眼睛齐刷刷地看向了樊振东，小孩不好意思地往照相机后面缩了缩脑袋，“我……随口乱说的，调节气氛，调节气氛哈。”  
“哎我跟你们讲，”陈玘突然压低了嗓子，樊振东和方博不自觉把脑袋凑过去，“这两天啊，我们家闹鬼！”  
方博吓得蹦开一步，抖着声音说：“玘哥，你，你别吓人啊！”  
“真的，我看见那鬼了，”陈玘信誓旦旦地说，“就是……这样！”  
陈玘突然瞪圆了眼睛，亮出牙花子，怪叫一声，把全神贯注的方博吓得撞上了一旁的铁架子，疼得嗷嗷叫。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，方博，你还学，学法医的呢，怕什么鬼，鬼啊，唯物主义被你吃了吗哈哈哈哈哈……”陈玘笑得直抽抽。  
“笑笑笑有什么好笑的！说你呢小胖！”方博没有和刑警队“杀神”正面刚的胆量，只能涨红了脸教训笑出大小眼的后辈。  
“哐当”一声，解剖室的门给人一脚踹开，周雨拧着眉走进来，“真是见了鬼了！”  
樊振东愣愣地搭话：“雨哥你也看见了？”  
周雨虎着脸扫视了一圈房间里三个人僵在脸上的滑稽表情，“你们干什么呢？”  
陈玘清了清嗓子，“那什么，你那边情况怎么样？”  
“我们把那间屋子翻了个底朝天，连一个有价值的痕迹都没有找到，”周雨深吸一口气，“准确地说，连一个凶手留下的痕迹都没有找到。”


	11. Chapter 11

“你说，该不会真的是什么幽灵啊鬼魂啊跑出来杀人了吧？”方博一边盯着电脑屏幕屏幕一边对着耳麦讲话。  
那具被掏了心脏的尸体检测结果显示，死者既没有心脏病之类的疾病，也没有被投毒，死前全身器官衰竭，倒像是在睡梦中寿终正寝的样子。虽然侦查员还在进行外围调查，但是这个案子已经很久没有进展了。  
“博哥你就别自己吓自己了，”耳机里传来周雨的声音。  
“没办法啊我现在一闭上眼睛就是那具尸体的样子，不破案总感觉心里不舒服。”  
“谁不是呢……哎哟卧槽，对面三个神经病来追我一个！方博你在哪呢，家都快没了！”  
最后周雨劝方博趁着难得的休假好好休息一下，这段时间确实太辛苦了。方博也确实是这么做的。他把手机关机，窗帘拉好，大被一盖打算一觉睡到自然醒。等他第二天早上被楼上装修的声音吵醒的时候，他才想到，或许他还缺了一副耳塞。他翻个身把整个脑袋裹进被子里，依然觉得电钻下一秒就要打进自己的脑袋了。  
于是我们敬业的方法医，连续工作48小时以上，在难得的假期里，裹着羽绒服出门和太阳打招呼去了。  
方博把手塞进口袋里，打了一个哈欠，又被一大口冰冷的空气呛得直咳嗽。他抬手抹掉眼角渗出的泪水，看见路边小旅馆廉价的招牌，心想要不就开个房间睡几个小时吧，把手重新塞回口袋里才想起来，自己身上只有用来买鸡蛋灌饼的的二十块钱。他吸吸鼻子，迈着沉重的步伐继续往前走，心里又把楼上装修那混蛋的亲朋好友问候了一遍。  
还有什么能比这更倒霉的吗？有啊。老天爷用现实给了方博一个大嘴巴子。他站在原本早点摊的位置上，连骂人的力气都没有了。  
方博不死心，左右看看，不远处有个人蹲在马路牙子上啃鸡蛋灌饼。他走过去蹲下来拍拍那个人的肩膀，“哥们，原来推车在这卖鸡蛋灌饼的老大爷呢？”  
那个人转过头来，透过一副黑框眼镜打量了一下方博，才慢悠悠地开口：“大爷今天面饼没带够，已经收摊回家了。”  
方博眼前一黑差点栽倒。对面那个人看得乐呵，把最后一口饼塞进嘴巴里，在羽绒背心上摸索了一会儿，不知道从哪里摸出来第二个鸡蛋灌饼。  
他这一动方博才发现，原来他屁股底下还有一个小马扎，只是这人长手长脚的缩在一起，看起来就像蹲在地上。  
等等……第二个鸡蛋灌饼？  
“兄弟！”方博嚎一嗓子，抓住对方的手臂，“那什么，你这个饼我我我买了行不，你看你都吃了一个了，我看你这么苗条一定吃不了两个对不对！”方博眼巴巴地盯着饼里面包着的那根火腿肠，掏出口袋里仅有的二十块钱。  
那个人想了想，一手接过钱，一手把饼塞进方博手里。  
“可是啊，”他对正在吃饼的方博摊了摊手，“我没零钱找你。”  
没零钱你接什么啊，二十块钱一个鸡蛋灌饼，就算你有一根火腿肠也不能这样坐地起价啊！方博咬着饼，用面部表情表示自己的不满。  
“哎你别这样看着我啊，要不，我免费给你算一卦？”对方拉过身边一块牌子，曲起手指敲了敲。  
那就是一块普通的硬纸板，上面写着“算命看相”几个龙飞凤舞的大字。  
字写得倒是挺好的，就是可惜了，这小伙子看起来人模人样的，怎么就大冬天的出来骗钱呢？方博递给对面算命的一个怀疑的眼神，“你还会算命呢？”  
“祖传手艺，童叟无欺。”  
方博伸出手来，“那你有没有什么转运啊辟邪的东西拿一个来。”  
“哇这位施主，”算命的夸张地叫道，“哪有你这样的，不知命先改命。”  
“你不是算命的吗，那你看见我就应该知道我的命了啊，早给晚给不都一样。”开玩笑，如果是手串啊项链啥的，好歹值点钱。勤俭持家的方法医还是没办法接受二十块钱的鸡蛋灌饼和十块钱的几句话。  
方博万万没想到，那个算命的在他手心里放了一个桃核。  
他盯着那个桃核，半晌从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“你是孙大圣吗，我的蟠桃是不是给你吃了？”  
“啧啧啧，没文化真可怕，这天上天下只有西王母的蟠桃树结桃子吗？”算命的摇摇头，“辟邪的晓不晓得。”  
“小区里那颗桃子树也会结桃子。”  
“……你要算什么，快没时间了。”  
“你有事啊？”方博挪挪蹲麻的脚。  
算命的笑得方博起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“是你有事。”  
“我有什么事？”方博莫名其妙。  
算命的却不肯再说，只不住催他。  
“那……算，算事业。”  
“你是想算你那个案子吧？”  
方博一惊，下意识地否认：“什什么案子啊？”  
算命的一阵摇头晃脑，“就是你破不了的那个案子。”  
方博不服气了，“你怎么知道我破不了？我经手的这些案子还没有没破的呢！”  
算命的也不急着反驳，修长的手指沿着鼻梁推了下眼镜，对上方博的眼睛，一字一句地讲：“这个案子你就是破不了。”  
方博气得跳起来，转身就要走，却被算命的拉住衣角，往口袋里塞了一张小卡片。  
坐在小马扎上的人抬起头眨眨眼，“帅哥，有需要打给我啊。”  
方博一阵恶寒，逃也似的跑开了。我靠，我说这算命的怎么长的这么好看呢，感情算命只是副业！  
他跑出去几十米才想起来销毁口袋里的小卡片，掏出来一看才发现不是自己想的那么回事，上面规规矩矩地印着名字和电话号码，就是张普通的名片。  
方博挠挠头，在心里给这个叫许昕的哥们道了个歉。  
“我滴老嘎，就组在介个屯……”方博一激灵，手掌贴上在口袋里抖个不停的手机，第一反应居然是回头去找坐在路边的人。  
哪里还有人。


	12. Chapter 12

“哎，来了来了——”周雨小跑着去开门。  
“雨哥，”樊振东站在门口，递给周雨一个文件夹。  
“谢谢你了啊小胖，其实我自己去局里拿就可以了，”周雨把樊振东让进门，“你随便坐哈。”  
樊振东笑起来，“没事儿雨哥，我正好从那边过来呢。”他在屋子里看了一圈，最后在客厅的沙发上坐下来，仰着脑袋问厨房里的周雨：“雨哥你还在研究那个案子啊？”  
“是啊，那个案子很奇怪，侦查员也没有查到什么有用的信息，放在这里我心里总是不安……小胖你喝茶吗？”  
“哦，我都可以的，”樊振东应了一声。  
周雨在厨房里翻箱倒柜，终于找到了一包没开封的新茶叶，放了一些进茶杯里，这才想起来还没烧开水。  
他懊恼地敲了一下自己的脑袋，把水烧上，想想还是先给人端一杯白开水去。  
茶几上摊了一堆资料，电脑的屏幕上还是现场照片，樊振东指着一本摊开的笔记本问周雨：“雨哥，这是你写的吗？”  
“是啊，”周雨放下茶杯，拿起笔记本就开始和樊振东讲自己的发现和疑问。  
周雨一开讲究没个停，讲了半天口都渴了，顺手拿起手边的杯子喝了一口，这才意识到身为客人的樊振东到现在水都没喝上一口。  
樊振东听得认真，周雨突然没了声音，他便抬起头递给周雨一个询问的眼神。  
“那什么，不好意思啊小胖，我这一说起来就忘我了，你知道的我比较喜欢讲话，”周雨笑得有些尴尬。  
“嗯，我知道，”樊振东弯起嘴唇，复又低下头平静地说：“我也比较喜欢听你讲话啊。”  
周雨脸“噌”的就红了，他也不知道怎么回事。可能人家就是随便开个玩笑呢，你瞎起什么劲儿啊。周雨按住自己狂跳的心脏，说了一句“水开了”就逃去厨房了。

其实周雨还真没骗方博，他和樊振东之前真没什么特殊关系。他俩熟识还要感谢学校里一门心理课的老师。这位老师在全校都很有名，倒不是因为这老师课讲得有多好，而是因为这老师总会给自己班上的学生布置一些奇奇怪怪的任务，让他们去找陌生人做一些奇奇怪怪的事。有些人还就是冲着这一点去的，樊振东则纯粹是太年轻了。当他拿着抽签的纸条，在老师慈爱的目光里走出教室的时候，才晓得自己当初选课的时候脑子里进了几升水。  
樊振东被好事的室友从角落里推出来，面前站的就是前不久在部门破冰晚会上见过的学长周雨。  
周雨停下来奇怪地看着这个拦在自己面前看起来紧张得快要休克的学弟，“同学你有什么事吗？”  
樊振东咽了一口口水，汗湿的手掌在裤腿上抓了抓，结结巴巴地开口：“学……学长你好，那个，我我我能不能，借一下，你的手啊？”  
手？周雨下意识地看了一下自己的手掌，慢慢地把两只手伸出去，心里还打趣地想：待会儿这孩子不会掏出手铐把我拷走吧？  
周雨的手很瘦，骨节分明又不却不会显得突兀。樊振东盯着那两只好看的手掌最后给自己打了一遍气，一把抓住周雨的右手，单膝跪地亲了上去。  
周围有人注意到这里，已经开始尖叫了。樊振东慌慌张张地站起来，之前琢磨了好多遍道歉的话，一对上周雨那双眼睛，讲出来的话就变成了：“学长你的眼睛好漂亮啊……”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
樊振东陷入了深深的自我怀疑——我其实是个流氓来的是不是？  
“那什么，那你把手机借我下吧？”周雨再一次伸出手。  
学长要报警吗？樊振东这么想着，还是乖乖地把手机交出去了。  
周雨在樊振东的手机上敲了几下，把手机屏幕面对樊振东交回到他手里，上面是他的手机号码，“那门幸福心理学的老师会要求学生要别人的电话号码吧，我叫周雨。”大眼睛的男孩子歪着头对樊振东眨眨眼，翘起的嘴角俏皮的很。  
樊振东下意识地摸了摸自己的鼻子，害怕有什么东西流出来。

唉，那个时候的小胖还是个撩一下就会脸红的白团子啊。周雨盯着“咕嘟咕嘟”响的水壶，心里升腾起一种老父亲一般混杂着惆怅和欣慰的奇异感觉。  
“雨哥，雨哥！有人敲门！”  
“哦哦哦，”周雨一下子惊醒，探出半个脑袋，“小胖你帮我开下门吧！”  
樊振东站起身走到门口，刚一打开门，门外的人就猛地扑上来抓住樊振东的肩膀，怪叫一声：“嘚！妖怪！”  
樊振东身体先于大脑，握住肩膀上的一只手腕，脚步一错把对方绊倒，胳膊一拧给人压在背后，皱着眉头沉声问：“你是谁？”  
那个人上半身悬空哇哇乱叫：“我靠这个问题应该我问你吧！你谁啊你，我们家小雨呢，是不是给你吃掉了！”  
“你们家小雨……”  
“哎呀高远，你回来啦，”周雨听到动静跑出来，大惊失色，“小胖你快放开他！”  
樊振东听话地松开手，林高远就结结实实地摔在地上了，面朝下的那种。


	13. Chapter 13

“啊——疼疼疼疼啊！”林高远发出杀猪一般的惨叫。  
周雨扯住他一只胳膊，语气里透着怀疑：“怎么按哪里都疼，你不是装的吧？”  
“雨哥你有没有良心啊，”林高远泪眼婆娑的控诉，“你是不是想伙同这个小白脸打死房租都没收你的好心房东然后继承我的房产！你简直是见色唔……”  
周雨用手牢牢封住林高远的嘴，笑眯眯地对着樊振东讲：“不好意思啊小胖，这是我房东林高远，漫画家，还挺有名的，就是脑子不太好使，过两天我带他去打一针就好了。不过这家伙做饭的手艺还不错，我让他给你做饭去吧，”周雨把脸转向林高远，笑得愈发灿烂，“高远？”  
林高远瞪着眼睛拼命点头。  
樊振东张了张嘴，最终还是拉起嘴角，笑容极淡。  
“诶雨哥你慢点我要摔了！”林高远跟个皮球一样被周雨推进厨房。  
“林高远你戏过了啊，”周雨板起脸，“你一只千年老兔子装什么柔弱啊！”  
林高远的眼睛眯起来显得又细又长。周雨不喜欢他这个表情，会让他觉得站在面前的不是那个有点儿没心没肺的好朋友林高远，而是个千年妖王的样子。而且这位妖王说出来的话他都不大爱听。  
“那个小子是什么人，不对，”林高远还没得到答复先自我否认，“那个小子是什么？”  
“什么什么呀，你什么意思？”  
林高远抓起台面上的调料罐，白色的盐粒随着动作滚动，在阳光下发出细小的闪光，“他身上有什么东西，压得我很不舒服，”说着给周雨露出一个眼白，“不然你以为我为什么被一个小孩按在地上揍，传出去我还怎么混！”他把调料罐一丢，单手撑着桌面坐上流理台，身体前倾盯着周雨，“小雨啊，我怀疑你那个朋友根本不是人。”  
周雨脸上没有表情，忽然伸手往林高远腰侧锤了一拳，“不做饭就下来，别挡着我做饭。”  
林高远从台子上滑下来，面上呆呆的，“不是，小雨你都没啥反应？”  
周雨背对着他手上动作不停，“我认识你的时候你还是只受了伤会说话的兔子呢，我要是有啥反应那个时候就应该把你剥了皮做兔肉串，你看我说什么了吗？”  
“当时不就是因为你一个人一直说我才忍不住开口的……”  
“他是我朋友，你也是我朋友，明白了？”周雨手腕一甩，菜刀的刀锋没入砧板，“来做饭。”  
“哦——”林高远蔫蔫地打开冰箱。  
周雨走出厨房的时候樊振东正坐在沙发上发呆，想起林高远的话，他不禁畅想了一下：小胖不是人的话会是什么呢，熊猫吗？还蛮可爱的哦。周雨扒在墙上想入非非，一边挠一边笑，林高远握着一把葱站在他身后愣是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“雨哥，你这是……干嘛呢？”  
周雨咳了两下，还没来得及给自己辩解，方博一个电话就打进来了。  
“小胖，我们得走了，”周雨挂断电话，“案子来了，和上次一样的，掏心。”

这次现场是在大桥底下，马路旁边。周雨站在警戒线外面一看，好嘛，脚印和各种痕迹杂乱不堪，连鞋套都不用戴了。  
方博已经在查看尸体了，身边还站着一个低气压中心陈玘。  
“……难不成还真像你说的那样，是什么野兽撕咬的伤口，然后吞吃心脏？”  
方博抬起头，表情有些为难：“不是啊，第一具尸体的创口周围没有提取到非人类的DNA。”  
陈玘低声骂了一句，扫了一眼警戒线外面挤来挤去的围观群众，面色不善：“妈的，一个个闲得慌，跑来看死人的热闹！”  
“哎玘哥玘哥，你别这么说，”方博用胳膊肘捅了捅陈玘的小腿，“被人听见了又要在网上大肆宣扬我们态度不端正了。”  
陈玘的两条眉毛都竖起来，“我怕过谁啊！”  
周雨提起多波段光源往自己脸上照，桥底下光照不佳，冷光照上去阴气逼人，“我们怕啊，玘哥，”说完又转向方博，“我估计这次又找不到血迹咯。”  
“嗨呀，”方博叹一口气，“这里人太多了，影响不好，我们还是把尸体运回去检验吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

专案组会议上一片愁云惨淡，严格来讲应该是烟云。刑警队里面基本上都是老烟枪，压力太大，前脚刚戒烟，后脚一个新案子就得重蹈覆辙，没办法。  
从前一天接到报案，到今天晚上，中间一个通宵，专案组可以说是一点进展都没有，不如说是比上一起案件之后还要糟糕。前面被害的是个公司女白领，后面死亡的却是天桥底下一个流浪汉。两起被害人八竿子打不着的案件，又确实是一模一样的作案手法，要么是凶手无差别杀人，要么不止一个凶手，哪一种都不好办。  
十几杆老烟枪围坐在一起，烟后头人脸都认不清，好像只有这样才能让身在明处的刑警们有一些安全感。  
周雨靠在椅背上，手掌半掩着口鼻，眉头紧皱。身边的方博和樊振东，一个盯着投影屏幕出神，一个在相机里不知道翻看些什么。他只好往椅子里缩了缩，眼皮子又不争气地开始打架。  
“雨哥，”樊振东轻轻叫了一声。  
周雨回头，樊振东不知道什么时候已经把相机收起来了，在口袋里摸了摸，往他手里塞了一个小瓶子。  
白花油？周雨茫然地看向樊振东，后者做了一个拧瓶盖的动作，指尖点了下鼻子下面。周雨拧开瓶盖凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，味道还挺好，又带着点刺激性，正好提神，周围烟味也冲淡了不少。  
“谢谢啊，”周雨做嘴型。樊振东只摇摇头。  
散会之后侦查人员一窝蜂似的涌出去继续调查走访了，周雨樊振东和方博一块儿往办公室那边走。  
周雨拢紧身上的衣服，深吸一口新鲜空气，如蒙大赦，“可熏坏我了，小胖你以后可别跟他们学啊。”  
“如果雨哥你不喜欢的话，那我就不学，”樊振东笑起来，两颊的肉鼓鼓的还是有一点以前婴儿肥的影子，周雨没忍住上手捏了一把。  
方博扭头看了一眼樊振东，再看看周雨，可是周雨看起来完全没有感觉到有什么不对劲的样子，只好回过头，默默在心里的小本本上又添一笔。  
“阿嚏！”周雨打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子，“是不是有人在骂我啊？”  
“呵呵，是你穿少了吧，”方博有点子心虚。  
周雨昨天从家里出来，走得匆忙，确实忘记添衣服了。樊振东听了这话就开始扒自己的棉袄往周雨身上裹，周雨推不开，只好缩在大一号的棉袄里带着鼻音跟樊振东说话：“我让高远给我送件衣服来，这件待会儿就还你啊。”  
樊振东的动作顿了一下，低下头应了一声“好”。

周雨迷糊起来也是丢三落四的，林高远和局里面的同事早习惯了，没过多久林高远就抱着周雨的羽绒服蹦跶进来了，手上还提着一堆餐盒，“外卖到啦，小可怜们，颤抖吧！”给周雨敲了一下脑袋才安分下来。  
“高远，你简直是天使！”方博趴在餐盒旁边挪不动窝了。  
“那当然，我可是挂掉了那个倒霉编辑的电话跑出来给你们送东西的，快感谢我！”林高远鼻子一翘哼了一声，从袋子里挖出两个餐盒递给樊振东。  
樊振东愣了两秒，接过来说声谢谢。  
“得了吧，你自己想拖稿可别赖在我们头上，快点回去赶稿，”穿好衣服的周雨照着林高远后脖子上掐了一把，脑袋搁在他耳朵边上轻声说，“瞎嘚瑟啥，兔子耳朵都要翘起来了。”  
林高远用手牢牢护住头顶，忿忿不平：“卸磨杀驴！”  
“行了你们快吃吧，”周雨揽住林高远的肩膀往外拖，“我先把这头驴牵出去了。”

“博哥，”樊振东拿着筷子一口没动，“雨哥和林高远很早就认识了吧？”  
“是啊。高远不是画画儿的吗，好像是跑到荒郊野岭采风，摔伤了。那时候小雨才刚来没多久呢，跟着皓哥出外勤，在山里捡着高远了，不过具体情况我也不大清楚，”方博含着筷子尖儿，视线在樊振东和自己的餐盒里来回扫动，“小胖你怎么有鸡腿儿啊？”

“啧啧啧，周雨你看看你，有了新欢就忘了旧爱，最后一根鸡腿都加给那个小胖子了！”林高远不住摇头。

“哦……要不博哥你拿去吧，我还没吃呢。”  
“这怎么好意思呢……”方博嘴上这么说，身体还是很诚实地向鸡腿伸出了筷子。“他俩关系是挺好的，小雨原来还说高远是他大老婆呢，”方博自顾自笑了一下，很快又垮下脸，“周雨是舒服了，高远连房租都没收他的，留我一个人孤苦伶仃地在外面租房子。什么睡在上铺的兄弟，都是假的！”

周雨从身后环住林高远的肩膀，脑袋搁在上面蹭着撒娇，“哎呀高远，不管怎样你都是我大老婆呀。”  
林高远嫌弃地用一根手指顶开周雨的鸟窝头，“像你这样忘恩负义的男N，在我的漫画里连一回都活不过。”

“诶不是，”填饱肚子之后方博琢磨出不对味儿来，“小胖你这么关心小雨和高远的事啊？”  
樊振东咧开嘴露出八颗牙齿的标准微笑，“我好奇呗！”

“合着我在你那里就是个炮灰啊！”周雨脸上的肌肉被主人的情绪影响皱缩起来。  
林高远闷头往警局外面走，高声回应周雨：“那我让你做我的男主，别说我不愿意，你也不愿意啊！”


	15. Chapter 15

林高远手插在口袋里逆着风往前走，朔风在耳边呼啸，以至于风里那声“林妹妹”连响了好几遍才被他察觉。  
他抬起头，马路对线一辆车穿过来缓缓停在他身边，驾驶室车窗里垂下来一只胳膊，指关节敲了敲车门，接着探出来的是闫安的脸，“林妹妹，我喊你你怎么都不答应呢？”  
林高远深吸了几口气，还是忍不住在车窗前面弯下腰一字一顿地说：“我不叫林妹妹！”  
闫安丝毫不理会林高远的抗议，“妹妹，你又来找周雨啊？”  
“……是啊，”林高远撇撇嘴，小声添上一句：“难道还来找你吗？”  
“嗯，”闫安看向不远处的大楼，那里灯火通明，“就算你来找我我也没空陪你。”  
林高远的呼吸乱了一瞬。该说些什么？“谁要你陪了”，有撒娇的嫌疑，“没事你好好工作吧”，显得太疏远了。兔子短暂回顾了一下他几千年的生活，竟没有一句话能用在当场似的。  
“小远。”  
“啊？”  
闫安抬起手扫过林高远的发帘，指尖擦过额头上的皮肤，仿佛画了一个世界上最强力的定身符，只能为闫安所用，只对林高远有效。  
“刘海长了，该剪了，”闫安看着林高远认真地说。  
去你的刘海！林高远是这么想的。  
“你快点回去吧，小心点，”闫安推动变速杆，“我今天还有工作，没法送你回去，注意安全。”  
林高远狠狠地拉上防风帽裹住自己滚烫的脸颊。  
我才不要闫安这个笨蛋做我的男主呢！

案件调查再次因为没有新线索而停滞，方博现在都说不清楚他想不想看见新的尸体。他盯着办公室里唯一陪着他值班的那盏台灯，盯久了又觉得眼睛发花，站起身来，腰椎就发出不满的声音。方博觉得自己大概是真的未老先衰了，不然怎么会从窗户看见外头黑暗里有两点浮动的鬼火？  
他扒在窗台上只露出一双溜圆的眼睛，张望了半天才分辨出那两点火光是有主的，一个陈玘，一个邱贻可。方博松了一口气安慰自己：我就说怎么会有鬼跑到警察局里来呢。  
“邱哥，玘哥，你们干啥呢？”  
邱贻可天天对着方博一口一个“侄儿”，其实他还真不是方博的亲戚。只是当时方博来警局的时候，邱贻可见着喜欢得不得了，揉着小孩苦兮兮的圆脸，就忍不住想欺负，上赶着要人家把他往老了喊。  
邱贻可一手把烟掐了，一手冲方博招了招。  
“我和你玘哥摆龙门阵噻，”邱贻可伸手在半空里挥动着驱赶烟雾，“又值班啊？”  
方博点点头。  
“然后我们发现了一件事情，”另一边陈玘把烟头用力地摁灭在地面上，“我和邱贻可就没法儿往下聊。”  
陈玘和邱贻可有时候好得可以穿一条裤子，有时候又势同水火，方博早就见怪不怪了，不过怎么也得捧个场，随口接了一句：“你们聊啥了就聊不下去？”  
“我家里闹鬼啊，”陈玘说。  
方博往旁边挪了几公分，眼神警惕得很，“玘哥我跟你说，你这招不管用了啊，我，我才不会被吓到！”  
邱贻可皱起眉截住话头：“我说了那都是你的错觉，别没事往外说，丢人不。”  
“邱贻可你大爷的，”陈玘“噌”站起来，“你说是我梦游起来把家里东西弄乱的还是半夜有人在屋顶蹦迪那么大响声啊！”  
“是……是不是家里遭贼了啊？”方博想缓和一下气氛，哪晓得只遭到了陈玘更加猛烈的攻击：“我做几年刑警了，家里有没有进活物我还不知道吗！”  
“真闹鬼啊？”方博又往回挪了挪，“那怎么办……”  
俗话说的好：有困难，找警察。可是这事警察是解决不了了，警察只管捉人，捉鬼的是道士。  
“够了，”邱贻可突然站起身面对陈玘，“不要再提这件事了。”  
陈玘没说话，两个人就站在寒风里对峙。一边的方博还蹲在地上呢，腿都有点麻了，也不好意思站起来。他回头估计了一下从这里挪回办公室的可能性，最终还是低下头老老实实的做背景，手塞在羽绒服口袋里乱挠，指尖猝不及防就刮到了一个硬邦邦的东西，再往里扣，还有一团纸。  
“那个，”方博颤颤巍巍地举起一只手，“我可能，认识一个算命的。要不叫人家看看呗，又没啥事儿。”  
最后一句是问邱贻可的，邱贻可闭了下眼睛，“不要让外人插手。”  
陈玘挑起一个笑容，就像猫摆出进攻的姿态，“邱贻可你还真不把自己当外人了。”说完再不理他，绕过去拉起方博的胳膊就走。踉跄中方博不忘回头看邱贻可，邱贻可什么也没做，既没有暴跳如雷也没有挥着拳头追上来，只是站在原地连姿势都没有变过。  
邱哥今天真的挺反常的。方博模模糊糊的想，还没想明白就给陈玘按在椅子上了。  
陈玘抱着手臂居高临下地看着方博，语气里还带着点之前咄咄逼人的气势，“现在就联系，邱贻可还反了天了！”  
现在是凌晨一点啊玘哥！方博真觉得自己挺委屈的。至于吗跟小两口吵架似的，有本事你们真的老死不相往来啊！  
其实方博也是倾向于相信邱贻可的，但是今天的邱贻可的态度实在令人生疑——他怎么会为了这种无关痛痒的事情和陈玘一杠到底？就算找个江湖骗子哄哄人也就完事了呀。  
毫无反抗之力的方法医只能把口袋里那团纸展开来抚平，照着“许昕”两个字底下的数字一个一个输进手机里，按下通话键。  
陈玘在他对面坐下，盯着他的眼睛炯炯有神，让无神主义者方博心里犯了嘀咕：难不成玘哥家里真的闹鬼？  
他捏紧了手里的纸片，数着自己的呼吸声，心里头没由来的生出一股紧张感，电话接通的时候，他都忘记了呼吸。  
“那……那个，许许昕是吗，不好意思这么晚打给你，我我我……”  
电话那头传来低沉的笑声，声音慵懒沙哑，但是没有全然没有被打扰的怒意，“方博儿啊，你有什么需要吗？”  
手里刚弄平的纸片又给方博捏皱了，他还是觉得这个人不像个算命的，现在算命的言语间都这么勾人的吗？要么就是情场老手，专门勾引无知少女，太可恶了！方博愤然。  
陈玘见方博发呆，不满地捅了捅他的手。  
“那个那个，就是，家里闹鬼，你，能解决吗？”  
“嗯——”对方刻意拖长尾音，吊着别人的胃口，“本来我不接受这种业务的，不过既然你要求，那么，我可以提供特殊服务哦。”


	16. Chapter 16

方博和许昕约好了见面，不过他和陈玘还得等下班了才能离开警局，许昕于是在电话里说到时候他会开车到警局接他俩。  
开车？  
方博回想了一下许昕坐在小马扎上啃鸡蛋灌饼的样子，脑子里不由自主的就开过一辆收废品的三轮车，上面还挂着当时许昕那块“算命”的小牌子。  
所以当一部锃亮的路虎停在警局门口的时候，方博先是作为一个没钱买车的汽车爱好者欣赏了一番，再换上人民公仆的身份走过去敲敲驾驶座的车窗，“您好，您的车不能停在警局门口。”  
“咔哒”一声轻响，车窗缓缓下降，车里的人一点点显露出来，干净利落的短发，斯文的无框眼镜，线条分明的下颌，修长的脖颈，整齐的衬衣领子，浅灰色的羊毛衫，最后是一个熟悉的笑容，和一句“不是你叫我来的吗，方警官”。  
怎么肥四！方博还沉浸在小三轮变大路虎的震惊中无法自拔，一边寒风中的陈玘已经哆嗦着挨过来了。  
“咋了，这人你认，认识啊？”  
“额……就，就那个，许昕啊，许昕……”  
人民公仆二号也惊讶到不行，瞪着眼睛问许昕：“我现在入行还来得及不？”  
许昕没回答，只是笑了笑说：“快上车吧，”又看了一眼方博，“方警官不是说这里不能停车吗。”  
陈玘的住所离警局不远，这小区有些年头了，他当时买的是二手房，拾掇拾掇就住进去了，图个方便呗。  
“随便坐啊，”陈玘把钥匙往进门的鞋柜上一抛，大喇喇地坐在沙发上，翻起扣在茶几上的茶杯，“咋样，许大仙。”  
“您叫我许昕就可以了，”许昕收回四顾的目光，“这房子不错。”  
方博一口水哽在喉咙里，“咳……谁，谁问你这个咳咳……咱们还没到找房屋中介的时候呢！”  
许昕靠在窗框上，偏过头可以看见窗户外车水马龙的道路，“房屋中介看砖看瓦看地段，我看天看地看风水。刚刚开车过来的时候我有留意，外边无遮无煞，这地底下又不是什么阴脉，这可是一块旺地。”他站直了，走到客厅中央，“而且这间屋子坐北朝南，里面也没有什么招晦气的摆设，我还以为，”许昕停顿了一下，看向陈玘，“陈先生您置办这间屋子的时候，找了什么高人呢。”  
“嗨，哪有什么高人啊，我是这么讲究的人吗，”陈玘喝了一口水，眨眨眼睛，“说起来，这房子还是邱贻可那家伙给找的呢。你别看，看那家伙平时在刑警队那些小鬼面前挺威风，其实耳根子软得很，被那些个……房屋中介多吹几句，就稀里糊涂地拍板了，把我气的……”  
方博捧着杯子乖乖坐在沙发上，是一句话都没听懂，“不是，许昕你这是啥意思啊。”  
许昕仍旧看着陈玘，“这房子不可能闹鬼。”  
陈玘抬起头回看许昕没有说话，屋子里一下子沉寂下来。方博想起邱贻可质疑陈玘时陈玘暴跳如雷的样子，还真怕他暴起给许昕整点彩色，那自己就真没法和许昕交待了，总不能把玘哥也揍一顿吧。凭他的战斗力，不存在的。  
好在陈玘的理智暂时还安稳地待在家里，他只是说了一句：“我给你们看样东西”，就进房间去了。  
方博好奇地扒在沙发背上，看见陈玘手里捧着笔记本电脑走出来。  
“我在家里发现异常之后，第二天一整夜没睡守在卧室里，但是什么也没发现。所以我就从局里搞了个监视用的摄像头，装在卧室里，这是摄像头里的记录，”陈玘打开了一个视频文件。  
方博凑过来，捂住眼睛的手掌留一条缝，“玘哥，你这……这不会真拍到鬼了吧……”  
陈玘没理他，拖动进度条，屏幕上有一个时间，显示的是凌晨一点，画面里是熟睡的陈玘，背景只有属于深夜的安静。视频播放了一小会儿，陈玘突然把脸靠近了一些，许昕也前倾身体，他知道，接下来必定是重点。  
只见画面一阵抖动，陈玘从床上惊起，紧接着就是巨大的噪声，仿佛一团缠绕的铁丝突然炸开，杂乱的铁丝扎进耳膜。画面也像炸开来似的，屏幕里落下一片飞灰一样的雪花点。  
“这……这就没了？”方博目瞪口呆。  
陈玘关掉播放窗口，“没了。应该是机器出现故障的之前，我听到一声巨响，爆炸似的，所以我才起来的。但是和视频里的不一样，我问过技术员，这好像纯粹是机器受到干扰的噪声，也就是说，我听见的声音，摄像头录不到。”  
许昕接着问：“你起来的时候有看到什么吗？”  
“屁都没有，我第一时间检查了门窗，也是完好的，你说，这不是见鬼了是什么！”  
许昕拧着眉毛，思考了一会儿才开口：“陈先生，我之前说你家不会闹鬼还有一个原因。有些人为了辟邪，会在家里挂一把刀具，得是开过刃的，最好见过血，因为这样的物件上带着杀气，一般鬼魂不敢靠近。像屠户这种整日杀生的人，家里就不容易招惹鬼魂。虽然我不知道你有没有击毙过罪犯，但是你身上的杀气也不会弱，况且你身为警察，又带着一股正气，邪不压正，所以你家里闹鬼的几率几乎为零。”  
“那……那是咋回事啊？”方博已经抱了一个靠枕在怀里，仿佛能从上面汲取安全感。  
“那就是别的东西做的，”许昕把手插进口袋里，“陈先生，我能看一下你的卧室吗？”  
陈玘点点头。  
许昕在陈玘的卧室里慢慢踱着步子，方博就站在门口探头探脑。陈玘的卧室虽然不能说是一尘不染，但也算整齐干净，相比之下方博的卧室生活气息就浓厚多了。要是哪天他心血来潮，也能把房间归置得井井有条啊，方博在心里给自己辩解。  
许昕最终停在房间中央的位置，脚用力踩了两下，地板就发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声。  
“这地板旧了，松动了，”陈玘也站在门口。  
许昕没吱声，蹲下来，手指在接缝的地方摸了几圈，不知怎么的就把那块地板启开来了。  
陈玘一惊，下意识地就往许昕的方向冲过去，却停在半路上。许昕已经把那块地板翻了过来面向陈玘方博的方向，地板没刷漆的那一面，不知用什么画上了一个巨大而古怪的符号，颜色暗红。  
“这……这是什么？”  
许昕敲敲其他地板，又敲敲手里那块，“这是杉木，这是桃木，”接着手指伸直，指尖点点那个符号，“这是……”  
方博站在陈玘身后，吐出来一个字，“血。”


	17. Chapter 17

许昕抬起头看向方博，陈玘蹲下来替他回答：“直觉。不过，这是人血吗？”  
方博也蹲下来研究木板上的血迹，“要做DNA才能确定。”  
“等你做DNA黄花菜都凉了，”陈玘头也不回，“许昕你呢，你怎么看？”  
许昕用手掌贴在木板上，“不算是人血，”说完笑笑，“直觉。”他沿着痕迹描摹，似乎在还原符号书写的轨迹，“这是一道符，是用来……保护这间屋子和房主的。”  
“保护我，谁要保护我？”陈玘懵了，“那家里那些事怎么回事啊？”  
“显然是有什么东西想要进来，结果‘嘭’，”许昕左手握拳，砸进右手的手掌里，“糊墙上了。”  
“我……”陈玘回头看向砰砰作响的大门，“谁呀谁呀，感情不是你们家门敲这么大力！”  
“我靠邱贻可你有病啊……”  
“要坏事，”方博蹦起来窜出去。许昕不明就里，也跟着跑出去。  
陈玘站在玄关处堵着门口，大有一夫当关万夫莫开的架势，邱贻可站在门外，脸色阴沉得快要滴出水来。  
许昕心头一跳，长腿一步跨前想挡在方博面前，方博往外迈的腿却硬生生定在了半空中。许昕猛然转头，门口陈玘的表情凝固在怒目圆睁的样子，墙上挂钟的秒针颤抖着似乎想要摆脱桎梏，最终只能无力地被冻结在原地。  
“现在的神仙真是越来越无聊了，”邱贻可绕过门口的陈玘走进屋子里，“没事跑到人家家里铲地板，比地府里的小鬼还要讨嫌。”  
许昕抿抿嘴唇，“那你呢，你是谁，又为什么要在别人家地板上画一道符？”  
“你是月老吗？”邱贻可反问。  
许昕楞了一下，“……不是。”  
“那你管别人处对象，”邱贻可脸上写满了不耐烦，“我看上陈玘了我护着我男人有什么不对啊！”  
“我没有恶意，公务在身，”许昕举起双手作投降状，“只是那个跑到这里来的东西，很有可能是我的目标。”  
“连目标身份都查不清你还办什么公务！”  
许昕耸耸肩，“你们警察办案不是要询问目击证人的吗？”  
“没见过一问三不知的目击者吗，”邱贻可抬起下巴，“快滚，这是玘子和博儿在，我不想和你动手。”  
“你自己打算怎么和陈玘解释？”  
“人都哄不好我还谈什么恋爱！”  
“受教了，”许昕的手搭上方博悬在半空的手腕，方博就延续之前的运动轨迹，脑门结结实实地磕在许昕背上。“那我们先告辞了。”  
邱贻可暗骂了一声，抱住要闹起来的陈玘，大门在方博和许昕的身后重重关上。  
许昕拉着状况外的方博走进电梯。邱贻可的实力和身份他看不清，虽然他未必没有一战之力，但是有一个没有法力的方博在身边，他不敢冒险。  
方博站在许昕身边，见许昕没有解释的意思，咽了口口水，“那……那什么，你手，可以放开了吧？”  
“哦，”许昕反应过来松开手，“不好意思，习惯了。”  
习惯啥？方博眨眨眼，还没琢磨明白，许昕就跨出了电梯，方博连忙小跑着跟上。  
“我们就这么走了？”  
许昕大步往外走，低头在手机上敲敲打打，“主人家都下逐客令了，哪有不走的道理。”  
玘哥什么时候赶人了？  
“可是事情还没弄清楚呢，到底是什么东西在捣乱啊？”  
说来也奇怪，方博从小接受唯物主义教育，坚信“建国以后不许成精”，但是又对鬼神之事存着畏惧。他告诉自己世界上没有鬼，但是心底又有一个声音告诉他鬼神精怪是确实存在的。  
“事情就是我说的那样，那道符是邱贻可放的，后续的事情，就留给他解决吧。”  
已经是黄昏时分，许昕稍稍测算了一下方位，在小区里搜索。果不其然，邱贻可在四个方位上有其他的布置，以那道符为阵眼布下法阵。痕迹还挺新，应该是有东西找上陈玘之后才加上的，邱贻可不可能对那东西一点都不了解。  
方博呢，就一直跟在许昕屁股后头转悠，看许昕给小区里的花花草草松松土、翻翻石头。他今天可算是被爆炸性的消息炸散了一半智商，三观尽毁，现在还不知道在哪儿神游呢，连雨点儿砸在鼻梁上都反应了好一阵才往单元楼里跑。  
“倒霉死了，”方博小声抱怨，拍掉羽绒服上的雨水。  
“过来。”  
方博下意识往许昕那边靠过去，许昕宽大的手掌贴上方博的额头，拨过半湿的头发，停在光裸的后颈上。水珠溅在许昕的镜片上，他好像也不在意，另一只手拿纸巾擦拭方博脸上雨水，从光滑的额头到圆润的下巴，动作轻柔而细致。  
许昕……许昕身上怎么没怎么湿啊，明明还穿着这么骚包的风衣……不对，这不是重点！方博在许昕怀里挣扎，话说得结结巴巴，“我我我自己擦就可以了，你别别别……”  
许昕的动作顿了一下，从口袋里掏出一整包餐巾纸放到方博的手上，轻声说：“不好意思，习惯了。”  
方博觉得自己的反应就像被吃豆腐的小姑娘似的，老尴尬了，于是想说点什么。  
“呵呵，那什么，你这都是啥习惯啊，平时没少撩小姑娘吧？”  
“那你可错怪我了，”许昕摘下眼镜抹了一把，“我这些习惯啊，差不多都是给一个人养成的，一个男的。”他看着方博挑了下眉毛，“你不会歧视我们吧？”  
方博干巴巴的“啊”了一声，“哪哪哪儿能啊……祝你和你男朋友早生贵子，啊呸，百年好合。”  
许昕被方博那紧张的小模样逗乐了，装出唉声叹气的样子，“可惜我还没把那个冒失鬼变成我男朋友，他就跳进轮回了。”  
方博抖了一下，“抱歉抱歉……那啥，你节哀哈，天涯何处无芳草……”  
“那方警官你愿不愿意啊？”  
“不行！不……不行的！”  
“可我定情信物都给你了啊。”  
方博想起口袋里那个桃核，想都没想就脱口而出：“扔了！”看见许昕骤然变得危险的眼神，他的态度又软下来，从口袋里掏出小桃核捏在手里，小心翼翼地问：“我扔了会怎么样啊？”  
许昕一把把桃核抢回来，没好气地说：“那你就一个人淋雨回去吧！”  
开玩笑，许昕跟神荼郁垒那两只铁公鸡磨了整整俩时辰，要是就这么给方博当垃圾抛了他都不知道上哪儿哭去。  
不过许昕最后还是开车把小败家子送到了家门口。方博解开安全带和许昕说：“这次的费用我以后再结给你吧。”  
“没有费用。”  
“哈？”  
“你是我这儿的钻石VIP啊。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“早八百年就是了。”  
许昕瞧着方博一脸不可置信的表情，嘴角弯弯，“好啦，下次请我吃饭呗。你要是再赖在我车上，我可按时计费了啊。”  
方博立马以光速脱离，许昕只能冲着方博的背影喊：“回去记得洗个热水澡啊！”  
“真是没办法，”许昕摇摇头，接起手机，“喂。”  
“喂，昕哥，陈玘我已经在命簿上找到了。”  
“邱贻可呢？”  
“查无此人。”


	18. Chapter 18

林高远坐在转椅上抱着iPad涂涂画画，这边勾了两笔，撇撇嘴，擦掉，那边抹了几块，磨磨牙，又擦掉。他干脆锁了屏仰躺在椅背上，椅子滴溜溜转了两圈，他有气无力地喊了一声：“博哥——”  
“啊？”坐在一边的方博眼睛黏在报告上，右手拎起桌面上的保温水壶就要往林高远面前的杯子里灌水，被林高远坚决地阻止了。  
“博哥你是不是想把我灌饱啊，我又不是热水袋，”林高远脸上的表情一言难尽，“我也不要小饼干……”他想推开方博的另一只手，仔细看了两眼又停下来，“博哥，这饼干的包装好眼熟啊，和我上周带回来的，好像是一样的嘛！”  
“是吗，”方博机械地拆开包装把饼干往嘴里塞，“周雨给我的啊。”  
林高远挪动自己的“座驾”狠狠撞了一下方博，“你们这顿请我我就不跟你们计较这事儿了！”  
方博包着一嘴巴饼干糊糊很认真地和他商量：“要不，我现在吐给你？”  
“便便味的巧克力和巧克力味的便便你吃哪个啊？”林高远重新开始在屏幕上划来划去，只是这一回大力多了，“我还说正好在这附近办事，正好过来蹭你们的庆功宴，结果到现在连一粒米都没见着，真是信了你们的邪！”  
林高远说完就把pad的屏幕怼到方博面前，里边一只表情凶恶的兔子小短手都快戳出屏幕了，下面两个加粗加黑的大字——你们的良心不会痛吗，跟着三个惊叹号。  
方博发笑，“你怼我有什么用啊，我不是好好坐在这里吗，那是周雨他们放你鸽子。”  
林高远想想也对，存了图往微信上给周雨发过去了，还连发了三遍。  
“哟，高远，”陈玘探进来一个脑袋，屈起指关节在门上敲了敲，“你们俩还在这呢，不是说有，有那什么，庆功宴吗？”  
“我在这喝西北风已经快喝饱了，”林高远瘪着嘴，“玘哥你要不要也来啊？”  
“我就算了，你们年轻人去玩吧，”陈玘晃晃手里的保温杯，转身要走。  
“诶，玘哥，那个，”方博终于舍得放下手里的报告了，一句话堵在喉咙里，鼓着嘴巴要吐不吐，小金鱼儿似的。  
陈玘回过身子干脆倚在门框上，懒洋洋地朝他抬了抬下巴“邱贻可？”  
方博不好意思地点点头。  
“也没啥，就是那瓜批迷信，碰到一个什么大师，说是之前中元节鬼门大开，有些东西到了时间没回去，为祸人间，不过现在已经被那个劳什子大师擒回去了，”陈玘说得轻描淡写。  
卧槽许昕那个算命瞎子还真说对了？方博张着嘴发出一声没有意义的“啊”。  
卧槽我的地头上出这么大事我怎么不知道？林高远目光呆滞陷入沉思。  
嗨呀看把这俩孩子都吓傻了。陈玘目光怜悯。  
“好了，反正这事儿都过去了，我也懒得跟邱贻可计较那么多了，爷不是那么小家子气的人，”陈玘摆摆手，“对了，博儿，替我谢谢你那个朋友啊。”  
“不，不对啊，”方博表示无法接受，“邱哥做了什么啊，玘哥你就这么和他和解了？”没有拆房子也没有提砍刀吗？  
“小孩子家家管这么多干什么？”陈玘露出高深莫测的表情，“好了你俩接着等吧，我刚看小雨和胖儿已经搞定那个犯人了。”  
“我们雨不是痕检的吗，你们还压榨他让他一起审犯人啊？”林高远瞪眼。  
“嘁，你们雨？那是哪年哪月的事儿了……”陈玘轻笑一声。  
“玘哥玘哥，”林高远抱着椅背往前滑了两步，眼睛里闪着熊熊燃烧的八卦之火，“你是不是也觉得小雨喜欢樊小胖啊？”  
“不对吧，不是小胖喜欢小雨吗？”方博表示不赞同。  
“你是没见到周雨回家以后三句话不离小胖子的模样！”  
“那小胖的眼睛还整天长在周雨身上呢！”  
“你看周雨都凑到樊振东那边审犯人去了！”  
“樊振东还整天泡在痕检科呢！”  
……  
“玘哥！你说！”  
一边看戏的陈玘被两个弟弟骤然转向他的灼热目光吓了一跳，清了清嗓子，“我觉得你们说得都对啊。”  
“不行！怎么可能都对！”  
陈玘翻了个白眼，这俩怕不是傻子吧。  
“……我去，这么说……”  
“他俩王八看绿豆……”  
“对上眼了！”  
“唉，现在的年轻人，真是一代不如一代了，”陈玘惋惜地叹了一口气，心想还好自己没说和他们一道出去，智障是会传染的。  
“他们俩不会已经在一起了吧！”林高远激动地抱紧自己的pad。  
“谁啊？谁和谁在一起了？”周雨的大嗓门穿透法医办公室的墙壁，惹得刚刚八卦得火热的两个人一下子坐直了。  
“啊，玘哥，你和我们一起吗？”周雨乐颠颠地走进来，身后跟着樊振东，“你们刚刚讲什么呢？”  
“我结案报告还没写呢，先走了啊，”陈玘拍拍屁股溜了。  
“小，小雨啊，还有胖儿，来来坐，我们……”  
“我们商量一下待会儿去哪吃吧！”  
“哦，”周雨乖乖坐下，眨巴着大眼睛，锲而不舍地问：“你们刚刚说什么呢？谁和谁在一起了？”  
“我们，我们说啥来着啊，哈哈，博，博哥？”  
“那，那个，哈，没，你你你听错了！”  
“不可能，我听得可清楚了！”周雨推了一下方博的膝盖，连带着樊振东的注意力也被吸引过来。  
“就是，就是，林，林高远，林高远说，林高远你刚说，快说啊……”  
“我我我，我说什么呀……我说我那个，编，编辑，对，我的编辑！”  
“你的编辑？”周雨歪着头回忆了一下，印象中林高远的编辑是一个充满了文艺气息的文化人，坐在他们家门口大声朗读文学名著催稿的那一种，曾经被林高远形容为万年的铁树。“怎么，铁树要开花了吗？”  
“就是啊，”林高远一秒钟进入角色，“今天我不是在这附近谈事儿嘛，有个漫展想请我去，我今天就看他和那个漫展负责人眉来眼去的，肯定有问题！”  
“小远你要去漫展啊！”周雨终于被转移了注意力。  
林高远松了一口气，“是啊，怎么样，兄弟们给我捧场去呗。”  
“你还用我们给你捧场啊，别到时候我们去了连你的面儿都见不着，”周雨搭上林高远的肩膀。  
“必须的必须的，”方博连连答应。  
连樊振东都笑起来，“到时候一定去给远哥捧场。”

漫展结束以后，林高远独自站在迷离的路灯下，吹着寒风吸了吸鼻子，心里有千言万语，都汇聚成一句话：哦，这该死的塑料花兄弟情。


	19. Chapter 19

事情为啥会变成这样林高远并不是很清楚，但是从那次庆功宴开始事情就脱离了计划的轨道。说是庆功宴可能都不太恰当，因为最后变成了林高远单方面的胡吃海塞。  
林高远、周雨、樊振东、方博，还有捎带手带上的路过的闫安，五个人一合计，还是勾肩搭背地奔向了冒着腾腾热气和辛辣香味的火锅店。  
“喂，玘哥，你说，”闫安挣脱掉方博的胳膊，蜷在座位里开拓出一小片安静的地方。  
“怎么这么吵，你哪儿呢？”  
“我啊，我和方博周雨他们一起呢，玘哥你现在来的话应该正好可以吃到下一锅肉！”  
“哼，”电话那头的陈玘笑得意味不明，“那正好，我吃不到，你们也别想吃了。”  
“诶，安子，你磨磨唧唧什么呢，谈恋爱啊？这肉都快没了！”周雨嚷嚷，惊得林高远筷子一松，到嘴的羊肉就被方博卷走了。  
“比起吃肉的话，还是谈恋爱比较重要吧？”樊振东咬着筷子认真地说。  
“来，小胖，”周雨用漏勺捞了几颗牛肉丸，全倒进了樊振东碗里，小胖子“嗷”一声，欢欢喜喜地去咬丸子了，还不忘给他雨哥夹一筷子牛百叶。  
方博和林高远交换了一个“你懂得”的眼神，慢悠悠开口：“胖儿啊，谁说这两件事非得选一个了？”  
“你们俩都教人小孩儿什么呢，”周雨用筷子敲敲碗边，瞅见闫安已经挂掉了电话，继续招呼他，“闫安你这是什么表情，被甩了？”  
闫安愁眉苦脸地看着黑掉的手机屏幕，“更糟，是玘哥。”  
“你被玘哥甩了？”林高远本来叼着一颗牛肉丸，没控制好力道咬了下去，滚烫的汤汁一下子迸溅出来，烫得他哇哇乱叫。  
闫安翻了个白眼，把手边的冰镇酸梅汁往林高远面前推了推，抄起漏勺一言不发地开始捞锅里的食物。  
“卧槽，”周雨和方博好像一下子接收到了什么信号，都抓起筷子开始了紧张的打捞工作，只有樊振东和林高远身处于状况外瞪着对方的不知所措。  
等到林高远坚持不住眨了一下眼睛，闫安已经站起来套外套了。樊振东扯了一下他雨哥的袖子，巴巴地望着他，“雨哥你们这是干什么呀？”  
方博嘴里塞的满满都是肉，一边蹦跶着把自己往羽绒服里塞，一边含糊地回答：“次饱呢哈桑怒。”  
“啥？”  
周雨抓起樊振东放在椅背上的外套往他身上披，“案子，”说完看向闫安。闫安无奈地笑了笑，指指自己心脏的部位。方博又低声骂了一句。  
在林高远眼里，自己这帮好兄弟打着暗语，就像去执行什么秘密任务一样，龙卷风一般卷走了锅里几乎所有能吃的东西，留下一桌子没下锅的菜，和一张待支付的账单。  
林高远盯着锅里飘着的一小片菜叶，思考自己朋友是不是太多了，最后叫来一个服务员，摆出他所能想到的最乖巧的姿态，笑眯眯地说：“小姐姐，这些东西能不能退呀？”

方博蹲在尸体旁边，如果不是戴着刚接触过尸体的手套，他简直想揪住自己的头发。  
一边的陈玘看见方博丧气的表情，眉头也皱了起来，“还是一样的？”  
方博抬起脑袋摇了摇头。没有进展。陈玘抱住手臂不说话。这时候闫安捧着笔记本走过来，手里圆珠笔的尾端在脑袋上搔了搔，两条浓密的眉毛拧成了麻花。  
“玘哥……”  
“问到什么了吗？”  
“死者就是个普通职员，每天早出晚归，再加上有点儿宅，平时除了上班就窝在家里，和别的邻居也没什么交流，没人注意到他家有什么异常，更没人知道他已经被杀害了，还有就是……”  
“有屁快放！”陈玘显得有点暴躁。  
“……派出所的同志反映，他们到达小区以后，叫物业开了门，这个过程中一直没有找到报案人，不过他们当时见着尸体，也就没关心这档子事。”  
“门上锁了？”方博站起来摘掉口罩，“死者死亡时间并不长，现在是冬天，腐败速度慢，尸臭不明显，又没有什么血迹，他怎么知道屋子里死了人？总不能是狗报的案吧？”  
“我已经叫派出所那边调查了……”说话间闫安的手机响了起来，他和电话那头快速地交谈几句，“玘哥有结果了，听电话录音是个男人的声音，初步判断声音没有经过处理，他们又查了一下报案的号码，是……”他抬眼扫过陈玘和方博的脸，“是这间屋子里的座机。”  
陈玘深吸一口气，脚跟重重地跺在地面上，“妈的，看来这只狗不仅会开锁，还会打电话。”  
“我不知道是谁打的电话，但一定不是狗，”周雨正在对付一只电话听筒，“不过看起来死者也不太用座机嘛。”  
“嗯，现在大家都有手机了，确实不太用座机，而且他们家座机好像已经欠费了，”闫安接话。  
“找到了！”周雨兴奋地跑过来。他举着那只听筒，上面扫出来一枚完整的指纹，还有四枚指纹只有一半。周雨张开五指在上面比了比，和其他几个人说：“是左手。”  
“这不是死者的指纹吗？”陈玘确认。  
“还没有比对，不过凭我的经验，这不可能是死者的指纹，”周雨又掰开死者的手指看了两眼，指着听筒上那枚最大的指纹，“这是左手大拇指的指纹，非常完整，可以用于比对。”  
陈玘拍了拍周雨的肩膀，但是并没有显出轻松的样子。  
果然，到了专案组会议上，周雨语气遗憾地告诉大家，那枚指纹的主人并不在指纹库中。  
陈玘敲敲桌面，沉着声音开口，“哪有这么好的事情，这枚指纹是不是凶手的还说不定呢。总归是有了进展，谁要是松劲儿了，我就给你松松筋骨。”有警员憋不住笑出来了，陈玘也不在意，扫视了一圈周围的同僚，问：“还有什么要说的吗。”  
闫安站起来，“指挥中心把报案录音送来了，要不大家一起听一下吧？”  
陈玘点点头。  
闫安把优盘插进电脑，录音里空白部分的噪声通过扬声器传入在座十几个聚精会神的刑警耳朵里，方博有一瞬间走神，觉得自己好像回到了高考英语听力的考场上。录音里响起的接警人员的声音把他的思绪扯回来，他屏住呼吸凝神去听接警人员声音落下后那一小段空白，接着，一个略显低沉的男声响起：“这里是XX小区XX栋XX单元XX号，有人死了。”  
“嘟——”在冗长的忙音里，一票刑警大眼瞪小眼，一筹莫展，只有方博僵硬地保持着原来的姿势，暖气开足的小房间里他竟感到有一丝寒意沿着尾椎骨向上爬。  
“能……能不能再放一遍？”他听见自己的声音颤抖着说。  
闫安奇怪地看了他一眼，把进度条拖回开头，又放了一遍。“博哥，你有什么线索吗？”  
方博听不见。他的脑子里像是打开了一个录音机的开关，一条一条播放之前的录音。  
“帅哥，有需要打给我啊。”  
“不过既然你要求，那么，我可以提供特殊服务哦。”  
“你是想算你那个案子吧？”  
“这个案子你就是破不了。”  
“那方警官你愿不愿意啊？”  
“下次请我吃饭呗。”  
“方警官……”  
……  
“……有人死了。”  
“博哥！”闫安又喊了一句，“你想到什么了吗？”  
方博惊醒，抬起手抹了一把脸，手掌上方只露出一双漆黑的眼睛，“……没有。”


	20. Chapter 20

樊振东睁开眼睛，眼前出现迷迷蒙蒙雾一样的光晕。他眨眨眼，视线逐渐清晰起来，先前那些杂乱的、蛛网似的纹路，原来是叶脉。他伸出手去，手指刚一碰到当中那根最粗的脉络，悬在半空的那片树叶就掉了下来，拍在他脸上发出一声轻响。樊振东怔愣了片刻，一把扯下来，刺目的日光便毫无阻拦地扑上来，逼得他眼角渗出两颗泪珠子。  
“我的太子爷，起床啦，太阳晒屁股咯——”  
“啾啾啾！”  
“唔，小雨……”樊振东揉揉眼睛，声音里带着点儿撒娇的意味。  
“你怎么睡在廊下了，”周雨坐在他对面，抬手倒了一杯茶递过来，“我昨日去寻你，他们告诉我你在和几位神君商议事务，昨夜歇得很晚么？”  
“也没什么大事，我昨日便处理完了，”樊振东抿了一小口，“刚来的时候你还在忙，我就在外边候着，不知怎的就睡着啦。”  
“那你进来便是，这里哪个你不熟悉的？”周雨又不知从哪里变出来一碟点心，掰碎了一小块喂瘫在他肩膀上的肥麻雀。  
“就是太熟了，那些老人家可不知道我已经完事儿了，我是偷跑出来的，给肖师傅知道了准要去告我的状的，”樊振东撅起嘴，像极了耍赖的顽童。  
周雨捡起一块糕点狠狠地塞进他的嘴里，“还学会糊弄人了，我也是要告发你的！”  
樊振东张嘴“吧嗒吧嗒”几下把点心咽下肚去，得意地眨眨眼睛，“雨哥你不会的。”  
“噗嗤，”周雨不再理他，低下头专心喂小肥鸟。  
樊振东凑近了些，“前两日我陪帝君去天柱那边了，我瞧了眼咱们之前偷跑进去刻字的地方，还在呢。”  
周雨歪着头，似是想起了什么，吃吃笑起来，“天柱为母神所立，支撑天地，”外头的阳光明明晃眼得很，自他眸子里映出来却温温柔柔的，又不似月亮的冷光，带着薰然暖意，“怕是要留到地老天荒咯。”  
地老天荒，多美好的字眼啊，樊振东想。他和周雨一同刻下的，和这天地一起生长、变老……樊振东脸上的笑容突然一僵，刻了，刻了什么呢？他按住自己的头，感觉有什么要炸裂开一样。  
“……小胖，小胖……”  
樊振东猛地抬起头，把周雨吓了一跳。  
“小胖你怎么了，又在办公室睡着了，昨儿晚上没睡好吗？”  
樊振东用手揉了揉突突跳动的太阳穴，在周雨担忧的目光里扯扯嘴角，“我没事，我……回去睡一觉就好了。”  
“那你快回去吧。”  
樊振东觉得自己像是从周雨面前逃走的。他自己这个样子也不敢开车，上了公交，疲惫地靠在车窗上。其实他不是第一次做这样的梦了，只是最近梦的内容越来越清晰，也愈发的频繁。梦里古装剧一样的情节让他觉得荒谬，却又太过真实，真实得令人无法忽视。  
樊振东和周雨，另一个世界里也有樊振东和周雨吗？还是虚无缥缈的幻象？

许昕给的名片已经被揉成了稀烂，餐巾纸早扔了，桃核也被收了回去，没有给方博留下任何可供对比的指纹。他懊恼地发现，除了手机里静静躺着的那个号码，好像没有任何痕迹能够证明许昕的存在。他去调查过那个手机号码，找到登记的那个人，对方在电话里告诉他那个号码很久之前就不用了，忘记放在哪里了。他甚至还去调了警局门口的监控，找到许昕那辆路虎的车牌号，车主却一直联系不上，好像人根本不在国内。  
唯一可能采集到许昕指纹的就只剩陈玘家里了，但事情过了这么些日子，最有可能留下指纹的那块桃木板听说也已经被急脾气的陈玘烧毁了，想要找到许昕的指纹只能一寸一寸去翻，那他就必须给陈玘甚至是局里一个合理的解释。  
凭他模糊记忆力里一个只见过几次的人和录音极其相似的声音？别人大概会觉得方博疯了。  
但是方博不愿忽视自己的直觉，他也不知道自己对许昕莫名的熟悉从何而来。许昕太过神秘，与这个案子的牵扯也过于巧合，第一次见许昕时那种不安的感觉又重新回到方博心里，他不得不重视“许昕有可能就是出现在犯罪现场报案的那个人”这种可能性。  
许昕和这个世界没有联系不要紧，他和方博还剩了最后一道联系。  
“……喂，许昕吗，我是方博。”


	21. Chapter 21

樊振东还是个小屁孩模样的时候，周雨也没比他成熟到哪里去，哥俩对什么都好奇，哪里都想去。前一天周雨才和樊振东讲了母神塑立天柱挽救苍生的事迹，小孩儿扯着他袖口一撒娇，后一天他就带着小孩儿溜去看天柱了。  
俩人戳在顶天立地的神柱面前，就像两颗微尘，还是两粒欢快蹦跶的尘土。周雨捞起袖子，说既然到此一游，就要留下点痕迹，在柱子上咔咔刻下了自己的名字。樊振东拽拽他的衣摆，他就把樊振东抱起来。小孩儿脸上掩饰不住兴奋，一笔一划地在“周雨”两个字旁边把自己的名字也写了上去。  
可惜还没等他们加上“到此一游”，就被守卫的神兵发现了。天柱毕竟事关重大，一个大的加一个小的给骂得狗血淋头，通通轰去关禁闭。方博虽然极力和他俩撇清关系，还是被肖战逮住胖揍一顿。  
“方博你个叛徒！”周雨把方博扑在地上掐住脖子。  
方博嗷嗷乱叫：“周雨你有没有良心啊！小爷我平白无故挨了一顿打，要是还跟你关一块儿，谁替你喂鸟，谁给你送吃的，谁告诉你小胖子的情况？”  
周雨没什么底气地哼哼两声，爬下来巴巴地问小胖子怎么样了。  
“好好地待在天宫里待着呗，还能咋的，”方博理理衣服。  
周雨低着头扣手，磨蹭了一会儿，嗫嚅道：“博哥，你能不能……”  
“不能，”方博立即退开一臂的距离，“那可是天宫，你以为和咱家一样啊！”  
后来呢？樊振东忍不住笑出来，手心贴上并列在一起的两个名字。后来啊，他雨哥就逼着博哥替他待在北斗星君府上，摸去找自己了。好在是被前来的吴老发现了，老人家叨叨了两句，还是把周雨带出去了，不然还不知道要怎么收场。  
他慢慢收紧手掌，指尖嵌进歪歪斜斜的缝隙里。明明以前是天不怕地不怕皮猴一样的人物，现如今怎么谨慎小心到了，连我也不愿信的地步呢？  
周雨……  
“周雨……”樊振东茫然地看着眼前的黑暗，等眼睛适应了昏暗的光线，他抓过床头柜上的手机，显示凌晨一点。  
他翻了个身打开微信，界面还停留在周雨问他有没有到家。  
去找周雨。  
樊振东被心里冒出来的这个想法吓了一跳。他盯着输入框里闪动的光标，不知道要说些什么，但是那个想法却像喝饱了水晒够了阳光的种子一样嚣张地生根发芽。  
去找周雨。  
樊振东缩进被子里抱住脑袋，好像要把那个想法摁灭了，碾碎了。  
最后是手机的震动把樊振东从憋闷的棉被里拔出来。  
小雨：小胖？你没睡？  
小雨：有事？  
小雨：[图片]  
手机屏幕的截图里“对方正在输入”几个大字让樊振东简直想给自己一个大耳刮子。  
小胖：我一回来就睡了，现在睡不着了  
小胖：你也没睡啊  
小雨：值班呢  
啊啊啊啊樊振东你个傻子，人家今天值班睡个鬼哦！你这是在炫耀自己睡饱了吗？  
小雨：你最近是不是太累了压力太大了  
小雨：老是不在状态  
小胖：不知道啊就是很累……对不起雨哥[委屈]  
小雨：[偷笑]我又没骂你  
小雨：我是说你应该找个机会好好放松一下，正好高远那个漫展就在25号，我们一起去玩呗  
小胖：漫展圣诞节开呀  
小雨：咋了，你有约啊  
小胖：不是，我朋友圈里都是要和对象吃大餐去游乐园啥啥的  
小雨：还不许圣诞节和对象逛漫展啦  
卧槽，小雨讲，小雨讲和对象一起！樊振东捧着手机傻乐，点开那一条文字泡看了又看，在文字框里删删改改，最后谨慎地打上几个字“嘿嘿嘿那就委屈雨哥和我一起了”。  
樊振东扑进被子里，屏幕灭了就摁亮，亮了灭，灭了亮，他感觉自个儿比高考出分那会儿紧张多了。这句话没啥问题吧……挺随意的啊，开玩笑嘛……小雨不会在意的吧……不会的吧……会的吧……的吧……吧……  
在樊振东把手指头啃烂之前，周雨的消息终于回过来了。  
“嗷！”樊振东在床上打了几个滚。  
“小胖？”  
樊振东蹦下床去开门，外边是自己的大脑门室友，眯着眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地问：“啥响动啊，你滚下床了？”  
“没啊，”樊振东皱起眉毛，“大番你是不是做梦呢？”  
“可是我明明……”  
“快去睡吧，这么晚了，”樊振东伸手拍拍徐晨皓的肩膀，顺手把他彻底推出去，露出一个微笑，“晚安。”  
徐晨皓茫然的站在紧闭的门前，我刚刚是不是被赶出来了？  
樊振东爬上床，美滋滋地打了一个滚把自己卷进被窝里，重新摁亮手机屏幕。  
周雨：我们胖儿哪里就差了啊[呲牙]


	22. Chapter 22

自从自己十岁那年，因为晚饭吃撑了没睡着，亲眼目睹老爹鬼鬼祟祟地往自己床头的袜子里塞礼物之后，樊振东就再没有热切地期盼着圣诞节的来临了，更不要说像现在这样一天天掰着手指头数日子。  
樊振东哼着小曲儿，在日历上画上一个小叉叉。  
“小胖！”  
樊振东飞快地把日历塞进抽屉里，抬起头朝神色如常，“小雨！”  
“吃饭去呗。”  
樊振东和周雨挤在一起，一边说着话一边往食堂走过去。路上遇见邱贻可，上下打量了一下樊振东，“啥子事情这么高兴？”  
樊振东一脸无辜，“哪儿有，邱哥我这花季的年龄不应该阳光一点么。”  
“嘿，你这是变着花说我老啊，年纪小了不起哦，”邱贻可一巴掌就往樊振东后脑勺上头呼过去。  
樊振东一怔，忽然侧身握住邱贻可的手腕，眼底迸射出两道精光，“年纪小怎么了，不过一万岁而已！”  
周雨被他吓了一跳，急忙把樊振东的手拉下来，“小胖你怎么了？”  
樊振东被他一拉转过身来，目光涣散地对着周雨，好像刚刚说话的根本不是自己。  
周雨瞧着他茫然的神色，不好意思地冲邱贻可笑了笑，“对不起啊邱哥，小胖他最近有点不太舒服。”  
邱贻可摆摆手，“哎哟真是老了，现在你们年轻人说什么我都听不懂了。”  
周雨又道了声歉，拉着樊振东走了。  
邱贻可站在原地盯着自己的手掌自言自语：“这瓜娃子，手劲儿这么大，嫌你小的又不是我噻。”  
周雨在窗口打了两份饭，又调整了下表情，才转身把手里的餐盘递给垂着头的樊振东，“小胖，你看今天食堂有鸡腿儿呢！”  
樊振东把筷子握在手里却没动，“小雨，吓到你了吧？”  
周雨放下筷子叹了一口气，“我倒是没什么。你呢，最近总不大对劲儿，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
“我也不知道，”樊振东揪住自己的头发，表情有些痛苦，“最近老是做奇怪的梦，还会说一些莫名其妙的话，感觉有的时候这个身体都不是自己的。”他抬头可怜兮兮地问周雨：“雨哥，我是不是有精神分裂症啊？”  
原本情绪紧张的周雨被樊振东逗笑了，手掌摁在樊振东头上轻轻地揉了几下，“你别想那么多，自己吓自己。”周雨往周围望了两圈，捕捉到窗口前边在红烧肉和鸡腿之间摇摆不定的方博，一嗓子喊出来：“博哥！”  
“啥玩意儿，精神分裂症？”方博咬着筷子尖儿瞪大眼睛，“别开玩笑了，精神分裂症那是病，你看这小胖子吃好喝好，有一点儿病态么？”  
周雨问：“那小胖那些奇怪的症状是怎么回事？”  
樊振东跟着猛点头。  
“我哪儿知道，我也不是搞这块儿的啊，”方博把筷子嚼得嘎嘣嘎嘣的，试探性地看向周雨，“不然，鬼上身了？”  
“这才不是你的领域呢，”周雨嫌弃地推开方博，“我看你最近也怪怪的。”  
方博不吱声儿了。  
樊振东倒是很重视方博的玩笑话，一脸严肃地和方博探讨：“鬼上身会有什么症状？”  
方博给问懵了，“我也不知道啊，要不我去给你借本《聊斋》？”  
周雨忍不住打断他们俩，“小胖你别跟方博瞎闹，什么神神鬼鬼的，哪有鬼啊？”  
“小雨你不知道，我梦里那些内容都很真实很连贯，而且……我也不知道怎么跟你说，真的很像在看另一个人的记忆！”  
“你都梦见了啥，会不会只是最近看的剧啊小说什么的？”  
樊振东也不吱声儿了，和方博一起沉默地望着周雨。  
总不能说我梦见和你谈恋爱谈得惊天动地要死要活的吧？樊振东心里苦。不对啊，如果梦里那个不是我，那是谁在和周雨谈恋爱？嗯，那个是周雨吗？  
周雨看着眼前两个仿佛jpg的人，气不打一处来，“得，你们俩研究《聊斋》去吧，如果见到蒲松龄他老人家记得替我问声好，我还不乐意管了！”说罢气呼呼地走了，连餐盘都没拿走。  
樊振东叫了两声周雨没有回应，垂头丧气地坐下来，发现方博很自然地把周雨盘子里的鸡腿夹过来好好地摆在红烧肉旁边。  
樊振东有些郁闷，“博哥你咋回事？”怎么就惹周雨生气了。  
方博会错了意，不情愿地把鸡腿往樊振东盘子里夹，嘴里还嘀咕：“他不是不吃了吗，唉，给你给你……”  
“唉给你给你都是你的……”樊振东眼前的方博忽然年轻了许多，褶子没有了脸也没那么圆了，甚至头发还长了，瘪着嘴把什么东西往他怀里塞。  
樊振东一晃神，画面又恢复了正常，方博嚼着红烧肉，发旋的一撮头毛摇摇晃晃。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么雨哥救我！我不会要开始和博哥谈恋爱了吧！”樊振东捂着脑袋跑了出去。  
“什么毛病，别不是躁郁症吧，”方博看了他一眼又转回头把筷子戳到那根鸡腿上，冲着空气问：“这回不吃了吧，是真的没人吃了吧，那我吃了啊。”


	23. Chapter 23

“唉……”樊振东裹在被子里，盯着手机屏幕上的日期又叹了一口气。  
之前方博还真带着他去找了局里一位做法医精神病鉴定的前辈，前辈也耐着性子给樊振东做了检查，完了一手一个脑袋把俩人摁在陈玘的办公桌上摩擦，让他们没事别去添乱。  
邱贻可面对着这俩愁眉苦脸的娃儿，一边捏方博的脸一边劝樊振东回家休息几天。陈玘也点点头。  
正副队都发话了，樊振东只好收拾东西回家窝着，这也就意味着他期待了好久的和周雨的约会泡汤了。  
说来也奇怪，樊振东在见不到周雨的日子里，虽然也会做那些连续剧一样的梦，但是不会突然冒出奇怪的言行了，这让他不禁怀疑自己是不是思恋周雨成疾。  
“小雨，我得了一种不和你谈恋爱就会疯的病……”樊振东在微信聊天框里打下这几个字，僵了几秒，突然蹦起来把手机摔进被子里。  
啊，疯了。樊振东生无可恋地倒在床上。  
“小胖，你还好吧。”徐晨皓的大脑门不合时宜地出现在门口。  
樊振东看着他穿戴整齐，蹭的坐起来，“你要出去约会？”  
徐晨皓低头在手机上发消息，“嗨，圣诞节是领导过的，我们还得加班儿呢。再说了，谁和我约会呀？”  
“哦，”樊振东又面无表情地倒下去。  
“我看见了，你是不是心里说‘那我就放心了’来的！”徐晨皓一屁股坐在樊振东身边，把床垫砸得向下沉。他推了一把樊振东的屁股，“你这样儿我就看不过去了，有对象约就去啊，在这儿咸鱼一样的不是膈应我们单身狗吗！”  
樊振东翻了个身，裹在被子里活像一条毛毛虫，“他都说了要我好好在家休息了，我也说好了不去了……万一我见着他又乱说话咋办……可是他又是和高远儿一起去的……我的小雨啊……”  
徐晨皓听不下去了，“你担心就跟着他呗，离远一点应该不会有问题吧？”  
“干啥啊还搞跟踪，被发现了怎么办？”  
“侦查这不是你的本行吗？”  
樊振东扭了扭，“我不，我作为人民警察是为人民服务的，不能去搞歪门邪道！”  
徐晨皓看了眼手机，“那你就在这做深闺怨妇吧，我不管你了，得走了。”

半个小时后，樊振东戴着顶厚厚的毛线帽，躲在周雨家楼下的便利店里，从玻璃里面密切关注周雨和林高远住的单元楼。不一会儿，果然看见周雨和林高远勾肩搭背地走出来了。  
腰腰腰，他还搂腰了！樊振东把手里鱼丸捅到纸杯里，急忙追出去，不想在门口撞上了别人。完了，撞到人民群众了！  
“对不起，我太急了！”  
对方是个高个儿男人，戴着副眼镜斯斯文文的样子。他推了推眼镜笑笑：“没关系，你不是有急事儿么？”  
“哦哦哦，不好意思啊，”樊振东一边道歉一边脚往外挪，之后一溜烟跑掉了。  
眼镜男走到收银台要了杯热奶茶，一手掏出手机发短信。  
“确认过了，应该不会有错，别跟丢了。”

周雨跟着林高远到了漫展。主办方给林高远安排了活动，一到就被拉去准备了。周雨没来过这种活动，跟着林高远进了后台。里边人来人往，没一会儿他就把林高远丢了。周雨挠挠头，想想还是出去吧。  
本来说好了和方博还有方博一起来，方博临时有事说不来，不知道在鼓捣些什么，樊振东又在家休息，只剩周雨一个人在场子里瞎转悠。周雨心里又挂念樊振东，神游天外，连有女孩子在一边对他指指点点都没注意。  
“小哥小哥，”有个姑娘拦在了周雨的前进路线上，“你是coser吗？”  
“啥？”周雨哪知道这个，一脸懵逼地看着前面几个姑娘，“我……我是警察啊。”  
“啊cos警察吗，有哪个角色是警察啊我怎么不知道？”“没穿警服啊还是个便衣么？”“管他呢我喜欢帅气的警察小哥啊！”姑娘们叽叽喳喳。  
“那个小哥你能和我照个相吗？”  
周雨稀里糊涂地被几个姑娘拉着轮流合影，吉祥物似的。  
“啊谢谢你！”“啊这个小哥眼睛好大！”“温柔帅气的小警察这种设定真是让人心空啊！”姑娘们叽叽喳喳地走了。  
谁知道其他女孩子看见有人找周雨合影，坐实了周雨coser的身份。吉祥物周雨迎来了一波又一波合影的小姑娘，其中还夹杂着几个揽着他肩膀的男生。  
周雨觉得事情不对劲，甚至掏出自己的警官证来自证清白，奈何只引来“哇这个做得好逼真”的称赞。还有人想和他的警官证合影，吓得他连忙揣进兜里捂好再不敢多说一个字。  
这时候不知道哪里传出来一声：“周雨，周雨在吗，Eric老师找你！”  
周雨如蒙大赦，从人群中挣扎出来的时候甚至能感受到眼眶里的热泪，“来了来了来了！”  
樊振东背对着周雨把口罩戴好，深藏功与名。  
“周雨？咦，这个名字好耳熟哦。”  
“不就是那个那个，啊，那个Eric漫画里面的人物吗！”  
“真的诶，是重名吗？”  
“我很喜欢那个人物的。”  
“不是说马上要画到他的情感线了吗？”  
“啊——不要吧……”


	24. Chapter 24

周雨又回到了后台，正好撞上往外冲的林高远。  
“你去哪儿了？”林高远一把拽住他，“快快快雨哥，能不能帮我一个忙！”  
“是这样的，”负责人一副快要哭出来的表情，“我们有个原定环节因为coser被堵在路上不得不取消了，能不能请您上台补足时间呢？”  
周雨一听到“coser”这个词浑身都写满了拒绝“不行不行不行！”  
“不用您做什么的，您上下台配合我们就好了！”  
“真的？”周雨狐疑地问。  
……  
“大家都很喜欢老师您的情节呢是，您在思考情节上会花很多时间吗，还是灵感迸发说来就来呢？”  
“有那么容易就好了，”林高远腼腆地笑笑，“我连给角色起名字都要花很长时间，有的时候偷懒，就会直接用认识的人的名字。”  
“听说您的新漫画里面‘周雨’这个名字就是来自您的朋友是吗？”  
缩在台下的周雨一翻白眼，在这儿等着他呢。  
果然，林高远接着就说：“没错，他是我的室友，其实他今天也来到了现场。”  
主持人立马配合他的演出：“那我们把他清上来好不好！”  
盘靓条顺眼睛大的周雨一上台就吸引了一大波粉丝，准确地说是一大波小姑娘的注意力。  
“哇这个周雨小哥哥好帅啊！”  
“和漫画里一样帅诶！”  
寒暄过后，主持人接着说：“听说漫画里的周雨马上就要有感情线了是吗？对象儿的名字想好了吗？”  
“还没呢。”  
“我们现场这么多粉丝，不如让大家来一起帮老师您想好吗？”主持人开始粉丝互动环节，“不知道大家有没有兴趣帮周雨小哥‘找对象’呢，说不定有机会体验一把在漫画里出镜的感觉哦！”  
台下的粉丝炸锅了，嚷嚷着要和这个帅气的小哥组cp。  
樊振东混在人群里老牛鼻子急了。你们认识他吗就这么积极！  
林高远拉拉周雨的衣摆，凑过去小声说：“牛啊雨哥，这么受欢迎，宝刀未老！”  
周雨抽了抽嘴角，他发誓如果现在不是在台上，他一定立马把这只笨兔子丢进锅里。  
被视为盘中餐的林高远毫不自知，甚至还有点儿兴奋地给周雨指，“你看那儿还有个男的呢！”  
周雨顺着他的手指看过去，露出了第一次见到林高远人形时的表情。他抬起手指着那个上下浮动的毛线球，磕磕巴巴地说：“就……就那个男生……”  
“哦，是我们周雨小哥亲自选的哦，请那位男生上台来吧！”  
大家齐刷刷地把目光投向这位幸运的男粉，可惜男粉被毛线帽和大口罩遮了个严严实实，只能看见一双略显尴尬的眼睛。  
樊振东在大家的注目礼中一步一步蹭上台。主持人等了半天也没等到他把帽子和口罩摘下来，只好把话筒怼到口罩外边，“请问您叫什么名字？”  
口罩底下传出一个尖细的声音，离某魏姓历史名人就差一个兰花指，“徐晨皓。”  
“徐先生您好，您是Eric老师的粉丝吗。”  
“嘻嘻，不是他的粉丝谁会来参加活动啊，不过真是没想到他居然能有这么多粉丝呢。”  
主持人干咳了一声，“那，您最喜欢哪部作品，哪个角色呢？”  
他哪部作品我都没看过啊。“……周雨啊，我最喜欢周雨了！”  
“哎呀那真是巧了，今天见到这位真人版周雨小哥，有什么想法吗？”  
“就……”樊振东攥着衣服下摆，吞吞吐吐，“也挺喜欢的……”  
周雨看着他笑，眼睛在聚光灯底下亮得惊人，“谢谢。”  
谢什么谢！随便一个人喜欢你都这么高兴吗？樊振东气闷。  
“那么如果给漫画中周雨的对象儿起个名字，你会选择什么名字呢？”  
樊振东这就为难了，说个别的名字吧，他又不乐意看到周雨的名字和别人凑在一起，说自己的本名的话，不就暴露了吗？  
主持人只当他是在思考，便耐心地等着。  
“我有个提议，”周雨突然弯下腰，气息擦过樊振东为数不多裸露的耳垂，“叫樊振东怎么样？”  
樊振东突然觉得呼吸困难，这个口罩可太闷了。  
林高远察觉出了什么，在俩人旁边小声说：“你们俩别瞎搞啊，别在我漫画里秀恩爱，信不信我把你俩写成BE！”  
樊振东根本不理他，一把摘掉口罩，露出捂得红扑扑的脸蛋，大声说：“樊振东！我觉得周雨就该和樊振东配！”


	25. Chapter 25

樊振东维持着芭蕾舞小天鹅的高难度姿势，艰难地从人群中挤出来，把手里的奶茶递给等在一边的周雨。  
周雨吸了一口，Q弹的珍珠嚼碎了以后有点粘牙，连带着声音也有些粘糊，“你怎么来了，不是说在家里休息吗？”  
樊振东牙齿碾着一颗珍珠，直到碾得碎碎的才开口：“待在家里太无聊了，就想过来找你们。”  
周雨叼着吸管歪头看他，眼睛里带着笑意，“打扮成作案人员来找我们？”  
“我那不是想给你们一个惊喜嘛，省的高远儿背地里念我说话不算话，”樊振东睁着眼胡扯。  
“嗯，”周雨夸张地点点头，“惊不惊喜我不知道，我只晓得咱们走的时候他看着都快气死了。”  
“谁让他搞这种操作，”一说到这个樊振东就来气，“正常人会直接把自己身边人的名字用到作品里吗？会吗？”  
他还真不是人，周雨心里想。  
“那是我的名字又不是你的，一般人可也不会这么生气……”  
“雨哥雨哥那边有人排队我们去看看吧！”樊振东推周雨。  
周雨无奈住了嘴，总之每次樊振东叫他哥都不是乖乖听话的模样。  
俩人走近了一看是一个镜子迷宫，不知道是漫展特地设置的还是场地原本就有的。等的人也不算多，他们很快就进去了。  
镜子迷宫里全是镜子，无数个自己从四面八方汇聚而来，你不得不与各个角度的自己对视。  
樊振东不太喜欢这种感觉，不知道是不是受到最近诡异症状的影响，他看着镜子里的那个人，总觉得不是自己。他怔怔地把手指搭在一面镜墙上，试图去触碰镜子里那个映像。  
周雨走在他前头，回头想拉他才发现人还停在镜子前面呢。  
“小胖？”  
周雨看不见樊振东的脸，只能看到镜子里映出来的那个人，嘴角缓缓上扬成一个意味不明的弧度，上下嘴唇一碰，“小雨，你想问的问题，你真的不知道答案吗？”  
周雨屏住呼吸，好像生怕惊扰了樊振东，慢慢靠近他，试探着问：“小胖，是……‘你’在说话吗？”  
谁知樊振东的脸一下子垮下来，两只手戳捏着脸上的肉肉左右看了看，“小雨，我平时说胡话的时候是不是就这样儿的啊？”  
周雨这才反应过来被樊振东耍了，脸色一变就要把他一顿暴揍。  
樊振东背靠着镜子拦腰抱住周雨，“雨哥！我错了！我不该吓你！”  
“起开！”周雨把樊振东从身上撕下来扭头就走。  
“小雨，”樊振东跟上去牵周雨的衣角，小心翼翼地说：“我就是想活跃下气氛……也不算开玩笑……你真不知道吗？”  
周雨一个急刹车，樊振东猝不及防撞上了他的脊背，鼻头钝钝的痛。  
小雨太瘦了，樊振东想。  
周雨没回答他的问题，“你刚刚怎么不说，还不许我说？”  
樊振东揉了揉鼻尖，“那不是刚才外边人多，我也要面子的嘛。”  
“要面子？”周雨冷冷地一挑嘴角，“你做什么丢面子？和我表白吗？”  
他这么直白地说出来，樊振东反而懵了。  
“小雨你这不就是不给我面子么……”樊振东嘀咕。  
一般这种事的套路不都是我向你疯狂暗示你心知肚明娇羞地半推半就然后我顺势表白这事儿不就成了吗？这直球犯规了啊！  
周雨又作势要打他。  
樊振东抓住他的手腕，连忙坦白：“我是想，我向你表白，你不答应，肯定是要揍我的，我得挑个没人的地方挨揍，如果你答应了……”  
樊振东扯下周雨的手腕，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺微微压低，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，温柔地吮吸那两片薄薄的唇瓣。  
“那我肯定是要亲你的嘛，”樊振东用额头轻轻蹭了蹭周雨。  
四周的镜子忠实地反映了樊振东亲吻周雨三百六十度无死角的画面，周雨不论往哪边看，都只能瞧见自己煮熟的虾子一样的脸。  
“樊振东！不许随便亲我！”周雨使力气把樊振东摁在镜墙上，大眼睛里冒着火，“还有，不许比我先表白！”  
樊振东从善如流：“哪有明明是小雨你先说的‘表白’两个字啊，要不是你火眼金睛我现在还捂得和犯罪嫌疑人一样四处乱转呢。”他眨眨眼睛，他的眼睛笑起来的时候显得一大一小，怪可爱的，“那我现在可以亲你了吗，小雨？”  
周雨瞪着樊振东，樊振东脑袋后面的镜子里就是自己的脸。好嘛，刚才还是煮熟的虾子，现在已经是辣椒酱了。  
“别闹，后面还有人呢……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，那我们赶快出去！”樊振东抓起周雨的手就往外走，大摇大摆地……迎面撞上了镜子。  
“小胖！”周雨赶紧蹲下身查看。樊振东躺在地上，额角渗血，怎么叫也不答应，竟是已经昏过去了。


	26. Chapter 26

圣诞节的街头人来人往，商店的橱窗、人行道旁的树木上早就挂好了形形色色的彩灯，只等着夜幕降临，邀人们赴一场五彩斑斓的盛会。  
方博站在灯柱底下，努力把脑袋缩进羽绒服的领子里，只剩一双圆眼睛四处张望，和四周成双成对的人群显得格格不入。  
“小伙子，”卖花的小贩敏锐地捕捉到了这位潜在客户，“等女朋友哦！”  
方博看了他一眼没说话，往旁边挪开了两步。  
“买花不啦，好看的嘞，都是新鲜的呀！”  
方博抬起两只带着毛线手套的手快速摆动表示自己不需要。  
许昕到的时候方博刚把小贩打发走。  
“干啥呢？”  
“卖花儿的，”方博皱着一张脸，“我跟你说，这些无照经营的小贩就趁着过节的时候狠赚一笔，千万别上当，真该让城管过来取缔他们。”  
“哦——”许昕调整了下站姿挡住身后藏着的一束桔梗，抖抖手腕，花枝刷拉拉晃动，变成一片叶子飘飘悠悠地落在地上。  
“怎么了？”方博发现许昕的表情有些不自然。  
“没，”许昕把另一只手上拎着的奶茶递给方博，“挺冷吧。”  
“谢谢啊，”方博挑了一杯拿在手上，“进电影院吧，里面暖和。”他把手伸进口袋里，给手套裹得胖胖的手费了好一会儿才掏出两张电影票，“他们都去过圣诞节了，难得休假，都没人陪我看电影。”  
“感情我就是个人形道具啊？”许昕接过电影票。  
“那……我不是欠你一顿饭么，还还多了一场电影，知足吧你！”方博拖着他，“哎走了走了电影快开场了……”  
许昕盯着着他圆圆的后脑勺有一瞬间的失神，立马就被商场门口的暖风吹醒了。  
“你喜欢看鬼片儿啊？”站在电梯里的时候许昕问。  
“啊……还，还行啊，”方博含糊地说，“比较刺激嘛。”  
那可真是奇怪，做神仙的时候都是个不大乐意去地府的神仙，怎么投胎做了人倒不怕这些了？  
也就只有这种莫名其妙在圣诞节放映的鬼片才能买到票啊，方博缩在座椅里内心疯狂刷弹幕。  
电影放了大半，方博忽然捅捅许昕说要上卫生间，矮身钻出了放映厅。  
许昕瞟了一眼他座椅扶手上一口没动的奶茶，有点儿想笑。  
方博在卫生间里磨蹭了好一会儿，估摸着电影过了最恐怖的片段才往回走，快走到门口的时候发现许昕一个大高个儿戳在放映厅外头，显眼得很。  
“你咋出来了？电影就放完了？”方博低头看表。  
“我饿了，”许昕耸耸肩，“你看你选得什么电影啊，又无聊，还这么长，这都饭点儿了。”  
方博挠挠脑袋，这可真是个提早退场的好借口，许昕简直是个天才。  
“那行吧，吃饭去呗，博哥请客！”方博突然就高兴起来，“这附近有家火锅店可好吃了，圣诞节不接受预订，正好咱们得早点儿去。”

火锅店的确是好吃的，很明显不止方博一个人这么想。方博对着手里小纸片上的“99”欲哭无泪，“他们是从中午就开始排队了吗，不用吃中饭吗？”  
许昕也很无奈，“怎么办啊，外面其他的店估计也是一样的。”  
“等呗，”方博推开店门，“出去转转吧。”  
“你不冷啊？”许昕跟上来。  
“闻着味儿我难受！”方博没好气地说。  
天色已经暗了，灯光混合着音乐烘托出一派欢乐的气氛，许昕和方博两个在街上游荡的人就显得无比落寞。  
“对不起啊许昕，”方博吸吸鼻子，“搞得你圣诞节都没过好。”  
“没事儿，反正我也不过圣诞节，”许昕笑嘻嘻地掐了一把方博的脸，转而把整个手掌贴上去，“你的脸好冰啊。”许昕把他羽绒服上的风帽拉起来，越过他的脑袋左顾右盼。  
方博被帽子和许昕的胸口捂得什么都看不见，一边拍他的手一边抗议：“你干嘛呀我都看不见了！”  
“跟我走。”  
“啥？”  
方博稀里糊涂地被许昕拉进了一家装修风格相当卡哇伊的店里，站在一堆戴着圣诞帽小发夹的姑娘们中间不知所措。  
“许、许昕？”  
“嘚！”许昕一下子直起身，把一个帽子兜头套在方博脑袋上，“喜欢不？”  
“靠，不喜欢，太傻了！”方博指着镜子里那个有雪人图案的圣诞帽，乌溜溜的眼睛瞪着许昕，头发被帽檐遮住只剩几根细软的刘海，原本就圆圆的脸蛋子显得更加圆咕隆咚了，帽子两侧垂下的耳朵上还缀了两个白色的毛球，配上刚刚冻得发红的鼻尖，活脱脱一个白花花的小雪人。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”许昕实在忍不住笑了，“多可爱啊哈哈哈哈！”  
方博气得去扯帽子尖上的绒球，“可爱你自己戴吧！”  
“别呀，”许昕揪住方博的两颊，“刚还跟我道歉呢，这么没诚意。”  
方博抓住他的手腕没好气地说：“你不是不过圣诞节吗？”  
许昕捏了两下手里的软肉，笑着说：“我是不过圣诞节，但是我发现和你一起过节还挺有意思的。”  
明明店里的暖气开得很足，许昕的手还是显得很烫，太讨厌了。方博抿抿嘴，不得已举起双手表示投降。  
许昕美滋滋地领着方博付账去了。方博缩在许昕身后头努力挡住自己的脸，手掌擦过脸颊的时候才发现烫得惊人。  
原来刚刚不是许昕的手，而是自己的脸那么脸烫么？


	27. Chapter 27

周雨的手机，没人接。  
樊振东的手机，关机。  
方博的手机呢，还是没人接。  
林高远摁灭手机屏幕，蔫了吧唧地坐在台阶上。  
等我找到你们，一个个全都做成小饼干！林高远在心里想得起劲儿。  
“哟，看我找到了什么，这不是我们大漫画家吗？”  
我去不能给我粉儿看见我这么衰的样子！林高远拔腿就跑。  
身后的人一把抓住他的胳膊，林高远刚想使力气挣脱，就听见他说：“林妹妹你跑什么！”  
林高远一愣，被直直地拉进人怀里。  
“闫安？”林高远扭头。闫安今天抹了发胶，原本耷拉着的刘海儿给固定在头上，鼻梁上不知道在哪儿磕碰的一块痂，平添了一份痞气。  
有点儿帅。林高远的小心脏不争气的蹦了蹦。  
他忽然想到了什么，抖开闫安的手跳到他对面，好在不是兔子的模样，不然一定全身的毛毛都炸起来啦。  
“你怎么在这儿，还打扮得人模狗样儿的？”是不是和别人约会呢？最后一句林高远不敢问出来。  
闫安双手插在兜里抬头看他，“来看漫展啊。”  
“别逗了你平时哪会看这些东西？”  
“嗯——”闫安换了种说法，“来看你啊。”  
“骗……骗人！又不是平时见不到……”林高远走下一级台阶，“刚刚活动都没看见你。”  
闫安眨巴眨巴眼睛，“您老人家那么多粉丝，我哪儿挤得进去啊？”他不知道从哪里变出来一本漫画和签字笔，“给我走个后门儿呗。”  
林高远又走下一级台阶，接过笔和书。  
“哎等等等等要to签的，名字是……”  
林高远后退一步义正辞严地说：“对不起现在已经过了签售时间了不给签名的。”  
“别这么小气嘛，”闫安愁眉苦脸的，“我表妹贼喜欢看你漫画，小姑娘要上补习班，我好不容易休假还要被支使过来跟你要签名，我要是空手回去就死定了！”  
“真的？”林高远靠近一点。  
“真的真的，要不要我带你去见她？我正好接她下课。”  
“你开车来了吗？”林高远心里打起了小算盘。  
“嗯，”闫安笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，“你给我签名，我送你回去怎么样？”  
林高远开开心心地蹦下台阶，想了想又把笔和书在怀里抱紧，“我到家了就给你签！”

许昕和方博吃上火锅已经是两个小时后的事情了。方博呼噜呼噜往嘴里塞东西，说是要把之前没吃到的时间都补回来。  
许昕慢吞吞地往火锅里下料，端起一边的酸梅汁给方博续上，把满满的玻璃杯推给方博，指尖轻轻在杯壁上敲了两下。  
方博喝了一大口，嘴里嘀咕：“这冰镇酸梅汁怎么都不冰啊？”他又去研究装饮料的壶，“里面的冰块儿也没化啊？”  
“可能是太辣了吧，看你都出汗了，”许昕给方博递了张纸巾，趁他擦汗的时候又用漏勺搅了搅锅底。  
方博捧着肚子满足地瘫在座椅上，“我就说他们家火锅好吃吧，不过我感觉今天不够辣啊，是我的错觉吗？”  
“错觉，一定是错觉，”许昕敷衍他。  
店里的人已经不多了，反倒是外面广场上的人越聚越多。  
许昕问：“外面怎么那么多人？”  
方博想了想：“好像有灯光秀吧，零点有倒计时。”  
“一个舶来的洋节这么受欢迎。”许昕靠在椅背上，外头各色的灯光漫进来照在他脸上，硬是生出了冷光的质感，透着疏离。  
方博晃晃脑袋赶走这种奇怪的感觉，“你怎么说话跟个老人家一样？”他喝了一口饮料又说：“甭管什么节日只是个由头罢了，大家就是想找个理由热闹一下……一直这么过普通的日子，会很寂寞的。”  
许昕转头看他，轻声问：“你寂寞吗？”  
“你可别这么问，太奇怪了，跟……那个什么一样，”方博抖抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
许昕笑了笑，朝他伸出修长好看的手，“走吧，我们也去热闹一下。”

作为一条母胎单身狗，虽然知道这里会有圣诞灯光秀，但他从来没有来看过，要么值班要么推塔，心里想着人挤人多难受啊，万一发生踩踏事件就糟糕了。  
原来真的这么好看啊。方博仰着头，漫天的灯光洒下来，好像一个美好的梦境。许昕双手虚扶在他身侧护着他，低下头在他耳边大声说：“圣诞快乐，方博！”  
“圣诞快乐！”方博侧过脑袋，眼底闪烁着斑斓的光点，“我们拍张照片吧，许昕！”  
“什么？”  
方博直接用左手揽住他的肩膀，举起手机，只是手指隔着一层手套，怎么也划不开手机。  
“我来吧。”许昕左手接过他的手机，右手捏上方博的脸蛋，拇指飞快地摁上快门，还点开照片欣赏了起来。  
“靠，”方博抢回手机，“不行，拍过！”  
许昕闪开，冲他晃了晃手机，“可惜我临时有事，得走了。”  
“怎么大晚上的你还有事？”  
“公事，”许昕撇撇嘴，“要我送你去车站吗？”  
“不用了，”方博摆摆手，转回头去，“我在这儿等倒数。”  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
许昕最后看了一眼那个显得有些滑稽的帽子，恋恋不舍地转身离开。  
“喂，”许昕对着手机里说，“你确定没看错吗？”  
“我不会看错的，就是邱贻可。”

“十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一！”  
周围的人欢呼着、拥抱着、高喊着“圣诞快乐”，只有方博一个人低着头往人群边缘挤，像是茫茫大海里一尾逆着洋流的鱼。  
凌晨的车站很冷清，但由于广场上聚集着狂欢的人群，周边还是有很多出租车司机打着哈欠蹲守乘客。方博摘掉头顶的帽子，随便上了一辆车。司机打起精神，趁着人群还没有涌出来赶快驶离中心区。  
方博坐在后座上，打开一个证物袋，把自己的手机封了进去。车窗上映出一张有些疲惫的脸，背景是摩天大楼尖顶上绚烂的灯光。  
他攥着手里的帽子想，许昕人还挺好的。  
许昕应该是个好人吧？


	28. Chapter 28

墙上的时钟指向了十二点，但在医院的急诊室里时间的概念好像被模糊了，白天和黑夜没有区别。  
周雨掀开隔断的帘子往外看，医生们都神色匆匆，而樊振东躺在里面一动不动。  
周雨叹了一口气重新坐下来。  
樊振东晕倒后立刻被周雨送到了医院。医生给他处理了额头上的伤口，但是却一直没有醒。该做的检查都做了，至于樊振东为什么依然昏迷，医生还是说不出个所以然来，只能归结为应激反应，让他们留下来观察。  
什么是应激反应啊？周雨撑着脸，用手指轻轻戳樊振东额角上贴着的纱布，自言自语：“该不会是雨哥答应你你太高兴了吧？还是后悔了？傻小胖，刚有了男朋友就让他这么担心你，还好你碰到的是雨哥，不然你刚谈恋爱就要失恋啦！”  
周雨越说越激动，没注意下手重了些，樊振东闷哼了一声皱起眉。周雨立马就不敢动了，保持着原来的姿势喊了他两声。  
樊振东没有动静。  
“切，”周雨忍不住又去戳樊振东的脸蛋，“你怎么还不醒啊，我都想睡觉了……”  
“怕我一醒来你就要和我分手哇……”  
周雨瞪大眼睛，手上力气又重了，把樊振东的脸戳出一个深深的凹窝，“你什么时候醒的？！”  
“就刚刚，”樊振东摸了摸自己头上的伤口，“小雨你可比医生有用。”  
周雨尴尬地笑了笑，“那什么我去给你叫医生来。”  
樊振东掀了被子就想出院，被周雨用被子一盖又捂回去了。  
“小雨我真的没事儿了！”  
“不行，你最近状态不对，万一又出啥事儿了咋办！”  
“好好好我再待一会儿，”樊振东无奈地看着他，“那你先回去吧，你不是累了么。”  
周雨不肯，樊振东只能好言哄着他。  
“我真的没啥事儿，”樊振东冲他挤挤眼睛，“上午再来接我出院吧，男朋友。”  
这个称呼周雨还不太习惯，脸上发热，有些羞恼地掐了一把樊振东的鼻头，疼得樊振东嗷嗷叫。  
周雨笑了出来，想了想又弯下腰啄了下樊振东的鼻尖，眉眼弯弯，“过会儿见了，男朋友。”

医院里有供病人散步的花园，正值凛冬，植物光秃秃的枝丫伸进夜色中，显得有些阴森。  
许昕双手插在口袋里，顺着石子路踱进花园。花园里空荡荡的，只有一条长椅上还有一个孤零零的人影。许昕在他身边坐下，自顾自开口：“大冬天晚上还跑出来，不在家过圣诞节？”  
那个人转过头来，医院大楼窗口投射出来的灯光映亮了他的脸，是邱贻可。  
“你不也是，为天族做事还挺辛苦的。”  
“你在那个鸟不拉屎的地方待了那么久可能不知道，我对那些高高在上的神仙没兴趣，”许昕低头玩手指，“但是谁让我兄弟将来要坐那个位子呢。没办法，人太优秀了，交的朋友也优秀，”他挑起嘴角，“总有人想惦记。”  
“喔，”邱贻可也笑了，很开心的样子，“挺快的啊，这都知道了。”  
“你我查不到，但是陈玘的过去可都是明明白白记录在册的。”  
邱贻可脸上的笑容慢慢消失，“你和你哥还真不像亲生兄弟，怎么看怎么欠揍。”他的视线一移，突然抬起手臂高声喊，“周雨！”  
周雨打着哈欠走在路边呢，听见有人喊自己的名字还以为是幻听了，邱贻可又喊了他两次他才听见。  
“邱哥？你咋在这？”周雨挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，“有案子？”他注意到一边的许昕，“这位是？”  
邱贻可跟他招招手，“来还你个东西。”说罢手一抬，一个小东西划破空气飞过去，在空中反射出亮晶晶的光点。  
周雨下意识地接住，“这是什……”动作定格，坠落。  
“喂，你！”许昕一扬手，周雨倒下的身体在半空中一止，许昕连忙把他接住，“邱贻可你干什么？”  
“这么晚了还能干什么咯，回家睡瞌睡噻，”邱贻可站起来，转过身去，“你要是不放心也可以让那个大脑门跟着我，反正我的任务完成了，告辞。”说完挥挥手走了。  
许昕看看昏睡的周雨，放弃了去追邱贻可的念头。他把周雨扶上长椅，自己也坐下，苦笑一声：“这下可好，小胖子得埋怨我了。”

周雨抬起手臂遮住光线，等眼睛适应了才在指缝间睁开眼，远处天边的太阳已经出现大半轮廓，明亮清晰，看来是个好天气。他弯下腰摁住疼痛的太阳穴，感觉脑子像一个濒临爆炸的气球。  
许昕坐在他身边扭头看了他一眼，摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，慢慢说：“好久不见啊，周雨。”


	29. Chapter 29

周雨连和他打招呼的心情都没有，“到底怎么回事？”  
“和你说下我知道的情况吧，”许昕捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“你趁着小胖去邽山的时候就跟着方博儿跑下来了，所以你应该不知道，小胖他……没回来。”  
周雨皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“邽山有异象，所以小胖去查探。之前我们想的没错，就是穷奇又不安分了。邽山上有封印，所以就算之前穷奇再怎么折腾也都被镇压了，但是这次不知道出了什么岔子，他逃出来了，”许昕捏紧了长椅的椅背，“之前小胖已经和我们失去联系了，穷奇闯进南斗星君府我们才知道。事出突然，我们没能拦住他，把府上保存的星石都带走了。”  
周雨转了转手上的小石头，那是一块黑色的晶石。人各有命，上应天星，谓之命星。像周雨和方博这种，命星入驻北斗，成为新任星君。星石是用命星星光做出来的小玩意儿，本身没有什么作用，但是他们入轮回之前为了“做戏做个全套”，把神魂剥离出来，封在星石里，里边有他们全部的法力和记忆。  
“他要星石做什么？小胖又去哪里了？”  
许昕摇了摇头，“穷奇逃到了人界，而小胖，天族花了很多功夫，最后发现他们的皇太子被穷奇丢进轮回了，这也是我为什么会来这里的原因。”  
“小胖他……”周雨努力回忆，“好像在人界有完整的人生经历，和普通人没什么两样。他的神魂没有被剥离，看来最近在他身上发生的事，应该是他的神魂在渐渐苏醒。”  
“这就是有趣的地方，”许昕侧过身来，“我刚到这里来就去见过小胖，在他身上我没有感觉到一丝神的气息。”  
“原来你不止眼瞎啊？”周雨好像挺诧异的。  
“别打岔，现在不是开玩笑的时候，”许昕翻了个白眼，“既然你说小胖的神魂在慢慢苏醒，那么他的神魂应该还在他身上，要么是之前太虚弱了还在恢复，要么就是……”  
“封印，能把小胖的神魂完全封印的人……穷奇吗，”周雨又低头看手里的星石，语气有些迟疑，“邱哥？”  
“我们虽然没留住穷奇，但也让他喝了一壶，他逃过来的时候身上应该是带着重伤的，有伤就需要疗伤对吧，这时候我注意到了你们那个案子，”许昕指了指自己心脏的位置，“那几个被害人的生辰八字你还有印象吗？”  
周雨闭上眼睛，再睁开眼睛的时候眼底一片冷光，“阳年阳月阳日。”  
“我可以告诉你，他们都是正午出生的。”  
周雨补上，“丙火，太阳之火。这是在收集阳气啊，这么多不怕吃不消吗？”  
“这就不是我们要操心的了。我跟着气息找到现场，但每次都晚了一步，也不算太晚吧，你猜我遇到了谁？”  
周雨抿着嘴唇，他不知道该以怎样的心情接受这些信息。他最后长叹了一口气，轻声问：“能确定吗？”  
“我第一次见到邱贻可，其实是在陈玘家里，那时候我就注意到他不是普通人。我让人去查了命簿，当然没有邱贻可的记录，但是有陈玘的。”  
“玘哥？”周雨又瞪大了眼睛，还说轮回入人道是尝尝凡人的酸甜苦辣，到头来身边没几个是正常人。  
“在博儿接掌廉贞星君印之前，廉贞星君可一直是以‘杀星’名扬四海的呀，”许昕也有些感叹，“博儿那个从来没露过面的前辈不是旷工也不是作古了，是被贬下人界了。”  
“被贬？”周雨敏锐的捕捉到了这个字眼，“和邱哥……穷奇有关？”  
许昕突然就不接话了，似乎有些不愿意提起。  
周雨急脾气上来了，推了许昕一把。  
许昕瞥了他一眼，仰天长叹：“问世间情为何物，直教人生死相许啊！”  
周雨也不说话了。他有点害怕知道，也许是心里已经知道了，不过是喜欢上了不该喜欢的人罢了，谁知道呢。  
“那邱贻可现在是想干什么，报复天界吗，因为玘哥？”  
“是这个道理没错，他也确实对我表现出了很大的敌意，但是他又把星石还给你了，”许昕也一筹莫展，“而且他要是真想报复，早就对小胖子这个天族的宝贝疙瘩不利了，哪儿能等他长到白白胖胖这么大只。”许昕比划了一个圆球。  
“小胖不胖！”周雨抗议。  
两个人沉默了半晌，周雨站起来伸了个懒腰，问许昕：“你接下来打算怎么办？”  
许昕抬起头看他，眼神里带着揶揄，“你还是担心担心你自己吧，你打算怎么办啊？”  
周雨板着脸，绷了几秒没绷住，对着本就不算整齐的头发一通乱揉，“小胖这个小孩怎么这样，我逃到这儿来都能被他追上！”  
“灵魂伴侣啊灵魂伴侣，你就从了吧周雨，”许昕看热闹不嫌事大。  
“去你的，”周雨真想揍他，看在方博的面子上还是忍住了，“我先回家了，待会儿还得来找小胖，不能让他看出来。”  
“慢走不送，”许昕摆摆手，“说到底，有这档子事儿还不是因为你和小胖磨磨唧唧的，凭什么你可以去和小胖子缠缠绵绵了，我还要理这堆烂摊子啊？”  
“你会管这事儿难道不是因为小博儿的星石还在别人手里么，”周雨可不上他的当，“你以为我那边有多轻松？”  
“我，愿，意，”许昕掰着手指头，“也就三个字不多啊。”  
周雨懒得理他，走了两步还是停下来拍了拍他的肩膀，“有事就找我啊。”  
许昕掏手机，“那加个微信呗。”  
周雨看着他不知道该说些什么，“您老人家就留在人界别回去了吧。”


	30. Chapter 30

正值早高峰，周雨在医院门口的公交站台等了二十分钟，汽车尾气吃了个饱，公交车一辆没见着。  
“小伙子呀，”坐在公共长椅等车的大妈招呼团团转的周雨，“不要急嘛，坐下来等呀。”  
周雨不好意思笑笑，不好拂了人家的好意，只好在大妈边上坐下来。  
“小伙子你怎么一大早来医院呀？”大妈主动和他攀谈起来。  
“就是……我有个朋友住院了，我待了一晚上，正准备回家呢。”  
“哦哟，你们年轻人要注意身体啊！”  
周雨有些心不在焉，瞟着路面上堵得水泄不通的车队，问大妈：“阿姨，你是不是经常在这儿乘公交啊，这车什么时候才能来？”  
“你急有什么用呀，你看看这堵的，公交车还能飞过来不成？”  
周雨猛地一掐自己的大腿。我怎么忘了，它不能飞，我可以啊！  
“阿姨啊，我突然想起来我有东西忘拿了，我得回去一趟。”周雨随便扯了个借口和大妈道别，快步离开车站，走进了一条没有人的小巷子。  
刚刚还嘲笑许昕呢，没想到自己也忘了自己是个会法术的神仙来的。  
毕竟在这里生活了二十多年，习惯了人界的生活方式也不奇怪，施术的时候周雨这么安慰自己。  
他把家门钥匙插进锁孔里，转动了一圈就停下来。  
那我为什么非要回家来换衣服呢？周雨沉思了片刻，打算放弃为难自己。  
他关上门往自己的房间走去。昨天离开这里的时候他还只是个普普通通的小警察，到现在不过一天不到的时间，竟然发生了这么多事情。  
他正唏嘘的时候，对面的房间门突然打开，林高远从里边蹦出来，“好啊周雨，你还学会夜不归宿了，说，你和小胖子背着我干什么坏事了！”虽然林高远脸上极力做出凶恶的表情，但头顶兴奋地甩来甩去的兔子耳朵还是暴露了他八卦的内心。  
“我说高远啊，”周雨实在是没力气跟他闹了，“跟你说了多少遍把你的耳朵藏好，万一回来的不止我一个怎么办？”  
林高远以为他故意转移话题，想扑上去截住他，被周雨结印的左手在额头抵住，头顶的耳朵“噗”一声消失了。  
林高远敏捷地跳开两步，捂住额头，一掌推过去，“你不是周雨！”  
周雨无奈与他对掌，“你以为你受伤差点被人做成兔肉串的黑历史还有几个人知道？”  
“你拖稿拖到编辑在家门口示威只是因为小号发表的耽美漫画要结局了我会说？”  
“还有你喜欢闫……”  
“打住打住，”林高远投降，但还是不太能相信，“你是……周雨？”  
周雨咳嗽了两声，一手背在身后，一手五指张开，掌心之中幻化出一方印玺，“吾乃北斗阳明贪狼星君，周雨。”  
“我靠！你是神仙！还是个官儿！”林高远凑上去这儿戳戳那儿摸摸，“你打入我妖族内部有何企图！”  
“是吗，我已经打入妖族内部了吗？”周雨瞅着他笑。  
“你都和妖王同居了这么久还不算打入内部吗？”林高远一脸的理所当然。  
“……现在漫画的台词已经糟糕到这种地步了吗？”  
“我不管，”林高远还是决定执行最初的计划挂在了周雨身上，“你给我说清楚！”  
周雨只好坐下来把事情的来龙去脉跟林高远大致说了一下。  
“我的天呐，”林高远翻遍了厨房也只找到了一碟花生米嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼，“这听着像是玄幻小说的桥段，你别欺负我书读得少啊？”  
周雨递给他一个眼神，意思是我骗你做什么。  
“那你和小胖，”林高远放下小碟子，一秒严肃起来，“你打算怎么办啊？”  
这是今天第二个人这么问了，周雨依然给不出答案。  
林高远也没期待能从他这里得到答案，“你不知道怎么办的话，你有问过小胖子吗？”  
“啊？”周雨莫名其妙。  
“你口口声声说没有把樊小胖当小孩儿，但是你有好好听过小胖子是怎么想的吗？”林高远坐近了些，“他主动和你表白，肯定已经确认了自己的心意，说不定也好好思考过你们的未来，这些你都没有了解过，怎么就认定不可能呢？”  
“我没有，”周雨突然就有些委屈，怎么大家都一股脑儿地站在小胖那边，搞得好像他是最不懂事的那个一样。那些辗转反侧的夜晚，他想了一遍又一遍，他想不到哪一条路可以走通，犹如迷宫里的困兽，孤独而绝望地哀鸣。  
林高远看到他心情低落的样子也不忍心，蹭过去把一颗花生米塞进他的嘴里，“好了不说这个了，你要不要去休息一下，你脸色看起来有点差。”  
周雨慢慢地把花生米咬碎，“不了吧，我一会儿还得回医院去呢，”周雨拍拍林高远的肩膀，“我和你大漫画家可不一样，还要上班的。”  
林高远低着头揪裤子上的线头，小声说：“你是和我不一样，你得回去的，你只是跟着博哥跑下来的，现在拿回了神魂，还留在这里干什么……”  
“笨兔子，我回去了就不能过来啦，”周雨捏住他的脸，“而且现在这么多事情没有解决，哪里能说回去就回去的。”  
“别拿我当小胖子捏，”林高远张嘴要咬他，被周雨躲开了，他乘机往房间跑，扒在墙角探出一个脑袋对周雨做鬼脸，“捏你的小胖子去吧！”


	31. Chapter 31

“高远，你……”周雨忽然出声，“你有没有想过你和……”  
“你知道我有多羡慕你和胖子吗？”林高远打断周雨，没有回头，“你们有那么多的时间可以在一起。我和闫安……”林高远的肩膀塌下来，笑了笑，“雨哥，你是有庙宇香火的神仙，我的经历和你比起来可能真的不算什么。我活过的这么些年里，就这么一个特别的人，不管他是生，老，病，死，我都不会放手……你可以说我自私，说我不懂规矩，总归我是妖，不用管什么高风亮节，就该祸乱人世的。”  
林高远背对着周雨站在阴影里，他的背影总让周雨觉得过于瘦小，但是这副瘦小的肩膀扛着怎样一座大山，没人知道，周雨今天也不过看到了冰山一角而已。  
“对不起，我不该问你这个问题，”走的时候，周雨这么说。

“雨哥！”樊振东一把抱住周雨的腰，大脑袋在周雨的胸口蹭了蹭，抬起头可怜巴巴地看着周雨，“雨哥你快带我走吧，我躺在这里都快长蘑菇了！”  
周雨忍不住笑了出来，捏了捏小胖子的后脖颈，“好啦，雨哥带你出去放风。”  
自从神魂归位以来，周雨心里就像压上了一块巨石。他原以为这些压力都来自面前这个从天上追他到人间的小胖子，但他看见小胖子笑嘻嘻的粘在他身上，竟然如释重负。周雨忍不住想，要是他和小胖子真的只是人间一对普普通通的小情侣就好了，千万年空虚寂寥的生命，也许比不上人间不足百年的相守。  
“雨哥雨哥，我们直接回警局吧，”樊振东抱着周雨的手臂不撒手。  
周雨奇怪的说：“你不回家休息吗，好不容易有个休假的机会，我报告都给你打好了。”  
“不行的，缺勤就要扣奖金了，我都坚持快一整年了，不能倒在胜利之前啊！”  
周雨逗他：“怎么你缺钱啊？那我可要重新考虑我们之间的关系了……”  
“不是的不是的！”樊振东急得整个人都要扒到周雨身上了，“我不是和雨哥谈恋爱了嘛，那我肯定要和你出去约会啊，我有好多好多想和雨哥一起做的事呢，我得好好攒钱！”  
周雨的神情黯淡了一下，又很快恢复正常，“好了好了，我们一起去警局吧。”  
如果他和许昕没猜错，樊振东的神魂正在苏醒，樊振东在他身边的话他也好照看。樊振东在公交车上还在和周雨讲他前两天吃到的小吃和过两天上映的电影，说得眉飞色舞，满眼都是期待。  
“雨哥，我们一起去吧！”  
“啊？”周雨回过神来，“哦……好啊。”  
他们又还剩多少时间呢？

“我去，这么忙的时候邱贻可这根老油条还请病假！”陈玘的骂声在警局门外都能听见。  
“邱哥没来？”周雨问。  
“是啊，你俩来的正好！”陈玘整个人像一颗行走的炸弹，谁碰谁倒霉，“胖子你跟我过来！”说完不由分说就把樊振东拽走了。  
邱贻可没来？周雨皱起眉头。他去做什么了？  
方博从走廊另一头的证物室出来，低着头匆匆走过，压根没注意到戳在路中间的周雨。  
周雨忍不住喊他：“方博儿！”  
方博抬起头，明显愣住了，“周雨？”他的手垂落下来，身体半遮住手上的东西，“小胖没事吧？”  
周雨摇摇头，“活蹦乱跳的。”他随口问道：“你去证物室干什么？”  
“哦……就是之前一个案子，突然想到证据链上可能有个漏洞，想确认一下，”方博的眼睛不自觉朝旁边看，“没什么大事，都结案了。”  
“那个……”周雨还想开口，但又不知道该怎么说。面前是自己昔日的好友，但他什么也不记得了，周雨就算想找他谈心，也不知从何说起。告诉他自己其实是天上的神仙？算了吧，周雨还不想被方博拉上解剖台。  
“没什么事儿我先走了，”方博压根没注意到周雨的纠结，又匆匆离开了。  
是他有问题还是别人有问题，怎么他恢复记忆以来，看这一个两个的都不太正常呢？周雨突然拍了一下自己的脑袋。卧槽，又忘记我会读心术了！  
今天没有现场要出，周雨坐在办公室里写了一天的报告。他趴在桌子上绝望的想，原来就算来到人间，他也没能逃脱文书工作的折磨。手机响起来的时候，他甚至有点希望那是出勘现场的通知。  
结果那头是新晋视频通话爱好者许昕。  
“你又整啥幺蛾子呢？”周雨有气无力的说。  
许昕在一个很嘈杂的地方，光线也不太好，像是酒吧之类的地方，周雨只能看见他眼镜上诡异的反光。  
“周雨，方博怎么回事儿啊？”许昕冲着话筒喊。  
“什么怎么回事啊，他不是在警局好好……”周雨探头往法医室瞧了一眼，“哦，已经走了……”  
“他跟我打电话要见我，说有事儿跟我说，”许昕挪动了一下位子，眼镜上的光变成了绿色，“你知不知道咋回事啊？”  
“你男朋友你问我？”周雨挑眉，偷偷摸摸地对着耳机小声说话，“我连小胖都顾不来呢。”  
“我这不是还没追到手嘛！你和小胖子借着轮回的机会跑到人间来卿卿我我，这属于公款恋爱你知道吗？你还抱怨啥，”许昕贴近镜头，占满了整个屏幕，“我可是有正事，这趟是来盯邱贻可的。”  
“你那么羡慕那我替你去盯人，你来替我啊！”周雨给气笑了。  
“我替你什么，跟小胖谈恋爱啊？”许昕做了一个夸张的表情，“插足上司的恋爱，这趟出差回去不要说奖金了，差旅费都没得报销的！”  
“我靠，许昕你特么在人间都学了些什么糟粕？”周雨一边骂一边穿外套，“你等着，雨哥去拯救你！”  
周雨挂断视频通话，急吼吼地往外赶，正好碰上从陈玘魔爪底下逃出来的樊振东。  
“雨哥你去哪儿啊？”樊振东愣住了，“你不是答应了和我出去吃饭吗？”  
“对不起啊小胖我临时有事，”周雨头都没回，“改天我一定补上！”  
“……在九重天上的时候你就想逃，”樊振东的声音在周雨身后响起，“现在你还要往哪逃？”  
周雨的步子越来越慢，最后完全停住，他转过身，不可思议地看着樊振东。  
樊振东也转过来，样子还是那个样子，却好像完全变了一个人，脸上露出了不符合年龄的沉稳和严肃。太久没有见到这样的樊振东，周雨甚至觉得有些违和。  
“你怎么……”周雨话说了一半，顾忌到办公室里其他同事，又停了下来。  
樊振东伸手把办公室的门拉上，不紧不慢地说：“没事，你说吧，这里只有我们两个人。”  
“这里”不是警局里，而是樊振东的结界里。  
周雨整理了一下自己凌乱的思绪，“你……你身上的封印，穷奇给你解开了？”  
樊振东摇摇头，“你们可能对邱哥有些误会，封印不是他下的。”  
“那还有谁能……”周雨脱口而出，又在触及到樊振东的目光时恍然大悟，“是……你？”  
樊振东没说话，算是默认了。  
“不是……为什么？”  
“轮回不能接纳我的全部神魂，于是我在跳进轮回之前给自己下了封印，”樊振东低下头，视线不知道飘向了哪里，“这个封印到了合适的时机，就会自动解开。”  
周雨努力回忆了一下最近发生的事情，好像没有什么能称得上是一个特别的时机。  
樊振东好像知道周雨在想什么，“有的，雨哥，”樊振东轻轻笑了笑，“你接受我的告白了。”  
周雨的喉咙有些干涩，“你这又是……何必呢？”  
“我去邽山前，你托科哥给我带话，你还记得吗？”  
周雨闭上眼，他不会忘记的，“殿下厚爱，臣惶恐，未曾有非分之想。此去山高水长，万望珍重，待归来之时，再尽君臣之谊。”  
“那时候我才知道，你和博哥一起来了人间，”樊振东的笑容苦涩，“后来我遇到邱哥，我帮他离开邽山，他和我一同来到人间，帮我找到你。我想……雨哥你会骗我，但是封印不会骗人，只要我们相爱，封印就会解开。”  
周雨的心脏猛的揪紧，“如果我没有喜欢上你呢？你就做一辈子的普通人？”  
“天上一天，地上一年。如果我错了，你真的不喜欢我，也不过蹉跎人间一世而已，那我就彻底死心，回天上做我的太子，”樊振东走近周雨，脸上的表情近乎哀伤，“一想到之后的千万年，我都要孤独一人，我用一生一世来赌又算得了什么呢？”  
周雨靠在墙壁上慢慢滑落，和樊振东的交谈似乎已经耗尽了他全部的心力。他捂住自己的脸，自己都不知道自己在说些什么，“太子殿下，这天上天下，上至九重天，下至黄泉，什么样的人你找不到，你为什么非得逼我呢？”  
“不是的，周雨，不是你就不行，只有你才行，”这位天地至尊的天族太子，蹲下来把自己缩成小小一团，委屈得快要掉下金豆豆，“我不做太子了好不好，我就做樊振东，就做你一个人的小胖子。你……你不要再丢下我一个人了……”


	32. Chapter 32

32  
“诶你别挂……”我还没告诉你我在哪呢……  
许昕扶了扶眼镜，给周雨打了个电话，打不通。  
许昕皱起眉，“干什么去了……”  
他的呼吸猛的一滞，把手收回口袋里，慢慢抬起头，脸上带着吊儿郎当的笑容，“哟，巧了，在这儿遇见你。”  
邱贻可站在他面前俯视着他，“怎么，上次的教训还不够啊，上赶着来挨揍？”  
许昕站起来和他面对面，声音不大，但是清晰地传到邱贻可的耳朵里，“你这话说早了吧？”  
邱贻可眯起眼睛看着他，心不甘情不愿的后退了一步，脸上满是不耐烦，“老子今天有事，没空在这里和你瞎扯淡！”  
许昕还要说什么，却突然扭头惊讶地看向酒吧入口，“方博？他怎么来了？”  
之前许昕送给方博的那个桃核被他收回来以后，他费了好大一番功夫炼成一道符，趁方博不注意放在了他身上，于是方博刚一踏进这间酒吧，许昕就感应到了。  
邱贻可的脸更臭了，“你脑子是不是坏掉了，这个时候把他叫到这里来干什么？”  
“他是说要见我，但我没告诉他我在这里，”许昕也摸不着头脑。  
“打电话？”  
“用微信啊，”许昕无辜的眨眨眼。  
“妈卖批，我们的网警五分钟都不要就能查到你的ip你晓得不？”邱贻可脑袋上的青筋都爆起来了。  
网络萌新许昕大神虚心求教：“啥是ip啊？”  
“瓜皮！做神仙都做傻了！”邱贻可撸起袖子，一副要动手揍许昕的样子，“我去把我侄儿哄走，他今天要是在这里受了伤，老子就扒了你的皮，抽了你的筋，让你做第二个龙三太子！”  
许昕一愣。龙三太子？谁啊，邱贻可朋友？  
方博艰难的穿行在人群中，在炫目的灯光下他连人脸都不太看得清，更别提找许昕了。真是失策，之前应该跟着去见识一下扫黄打非行动的。  
邱贻可一把抓住方博的胳膊就往外扯，方博被扯得一个趔趄，差点一拳就抡上去了。  
“邱哥？你怎么在这儿啊？”方博眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“你又啷个在这里，小孩子家家的不要往这种地方跑，”邱贻可还是没能忍住松开方博去捏他的脸。  
方博熟练的抓住邱贻可的手，苦着脸说：“邱哥你别闹了，我找人呢。”  
“我没跟你闹，”邱贻可忽然板起脸，“这里马上就有事要发生了，你赶快走！”  
有事？难道邱贻可接了什么任务，跟他们说是请病假？  
“邱哥，你还记得许昕吗，”方博还是不死心，在手机上找出和许昕的那张合影，“就是他，你看见他了吗，我找到他马上就走。”  
邱贻可定睛一看，照片上许昕揽着方博，还掐着他的脸。邱贻可不淡定了。邱贻可出离愤怒了。  
“这是什么时候的事！你怎么可以和这条瞎蛇搞在一起！”  
方博完全在状况外，他还以为邱贻可是在问他和许昕什么时候拍的照，下意识回答：“就就是圣诞节那天……”  
靠，那天我去看着小胖子了！邱贻可捶胸顿足，“他有什么好的，看面相就没安好心！还怂！在天上几万年都没敢和你说，现在看你什么都不记得了就来骗你……”  
许昕隐了身站在方博身后听得冷汗直流，“邱贻可，邱哥，叔！你是我亲叔成不！你可别说了，他还啥都不知道呢！”  
方博忧心忡忡地看着邱贻可，还以为他真的病糊涂了，好言哄他：“叔，你是不是哪里不舒服，我给你看看……”  
邱贻可正在气头上，直接冲着方博身后喊，“谁是你叔！”  
邱贻可平日里最充方博，别说吼他了，训都不大舍得。方博被他这么一吼，连词儿都忘了，内心甚至还有点激动：邱哥终于开始介意这么喊他喊老了！  
突然，一声刺耳的尖叫穿过嘈杂的音乐和喧闹的人群传到他们耳朵里，像是一声开始的号角，头顶悬吊的彩灯一个个炸裂，碎片洒向慌乱的人群。  
许昕一把揽住方博躲向一边，另一只手撑开一个屏障。  
黑暗之后是绝对的安静，方博甚至以为自己的呼吸都停止了，直到许昕的声音在他头顶响起：“没事吧？”  
方博猛地推开他，跌坐在地上。  
许昕两指一搓，黑暗中亮起几个光点，他的手落下来，那几个光点便晃晃悠悠的飞走，环绕在他们身边，映亮了他们俩的脸和不远处的邱贻可。  
“你不是要找我吗，怎么看见我吓成这个样子？”就算是这种时候，许昕还是能笑得毫无负担。  
方博抿了抿嘴，没回答，低头去查看身边昏倒在地的人。  
许昕虚虚的拉了一下他的胳膊，“别看了，他们不在这个空间里。”  
许昕站起来，问对面的邱贻可：“你又搞什么鬼？”  
邱贻可面色阴沉，“猎物掉进陷阱了。”  
许昕环顾四周，“这是你上次用来困住我的那个？”  
邱贻可哼了一声，“看来你还不算太傻嘛。”  
“那个，抱歉啊我也不想打扰你们，”方博挠挠自己的脸，表情一言难尽，“我就想问一句，我现在是在做梦吗？”  
“你希望是在做梦吗，”许昕双手插在口袋里笑嘻嘻的说，“那我待会儿把你的记忆改一改。”  
邱贻可推了一把许昕，“去你的，别吓唬我侄儿！”邱贻可扭头和方博说：“侄儿你别怕哦，待会儿你就捂住眼睛，听见什么都别睁开眼，叔会保护你的啊。”  
方博指了指地上昏迷不醒的人，真心提议：“要么你们也把我扔出去好了，我在那边还可以叫增援，帮忙救人……”  
他话还没说完，酒吧二楼就传来了一声巨响，有点像是雷声，在这片空间的上方轰鸣。  
许昕吸了吸鼻子，空气中弥漫着一种特殊的气息，也许这并不是一种气味，只是冥冥中一种感觉，那是他只在上古遗迹中有过的感觉。  
他把方博挡在身后，不自觉压低了声音，“这么强烈的洪荒气息，邱贻可你别不是在自导自演吧？”  
“日你仙人板板，”邱贻可骂道，“老子又不是濒危动物，这世上上古灵兽就剩我一个啦？”  
许昕不甘示弱：“濒危动物是爹妈生的，上古灵兽乃是天地孕育，您可不比濒危动物珍惜？”  
“靠，饕餮听过没？”  
方博小朋友举手，“我知道，吃很多那个。”  
许昕把他的手摁下来，“饕餮早就被黄帝用轩辕剑封住了，怎么会在这里出现？”  
邱贻可冷笑一声，“糊涂！你们这些自以为是的神仙，什么都不知道，就晓得往我身上泼脏水！”  
“那啥，两位大仙，”方博扯了扯许昕的衣摆，盯着地面上，“这是不是你们说的饕餮啊？”  
不知道什么时候，他们四周的阴影里分离出一团浓稠的黑影，逐渐朝他们收拢。方博的话音刚落，黑影就骤然升起，中间裂开一张血盆大口朝方博咬过来。  
许昕捂住方博的眼睛，以手为刃，自上而下劈开那道丑陋的黑影，手上的光芒拖出一条长长的尾巴，化为一柄长剑，剑尖仍在轻轻抖动。  
邱贻可手持大刀，斩断面前的黑影，回头大喊，“许昕，你带着方博离开这里！”  
方博一惊，回身想要抓住邱贻可，却扑了个空，一个踉跄差点摔倒，再抬头的时候，面前哪里还有邱贻可。他茫然地向四周看去，酒吧的大门外是川流不息的马路，有人已经发现了这里的异样，打电话报了警。  
这里是他安安稳稳生活了二十多年的那个人世。  
许昕站在他身边，静静的看着他，目光深邃，不知道在想些什么。  
“给你五分钟时间吧。”  
方博扭头看向许昕。  
“五分钟，你问什么，我回答什么，”许昕轻轻勾了一下唇角，仿佛刚经历了那个生死关头的人根本不是他。  
方博愣愣的转过身。短短不到一小时内，发生了太多匪夷所思的事情，更让人匪夷所思的是，他对这些事情的接受能力超出了他的想象。  
许昕见他不说话，便提醒他：“你今天不是找我有事吗？”  
“我……我们那个掏心案，上次提取到了一枚指纹……是你的。”  
“哦——”许昕垂下眼皮，他没有问方博怎么知道那是他的指纹的，也没有问方博为什么会怀疑他，他只是说：“那你想知道什么呢？”  
“你……”方博突然有点迟疑，“你是凶手……吗？”  
“我不是。”  
方博突然如释重负。  
许昕接着解释道：“我之前怀疑是邱贻可，追他到那间屋子的时候人已经死了，还被邱贻可困在那里，所以我报了警，等你们从外面打开那扇门的时候，我就离开了。不过现在看来，应该不是邱贻可。”  
方博点点头，“那我们现在快去找邱哥吧。”  
许昕长腿一跨拦在方博面前，“还有两分钟呢，你就没有什么别的要问了吗？”  
方博仰起头，不明所以，“还有啥？”  
许昕突然低下头，嘴唇离方博还有几公分的时候又骤然停住。  
方博也不知道是被吓到了还是怎么了，站在那里一动不动，大眼睛盯着许昕。  
许昕叹了一口气。方博心这么大，他也不知道是该高兴还是该难过。许昕的气息喷在方博的嘴巴上，“那就等到下次吧。”他略微抬头，吻在方博的额头上。  
方博眨眨眼，突然感觉无比困倦，意识逐渐抽离，他本能地抓住许昕，“许昕，你别……”  
许昕接住他，轻轻把他放在地上。  
“对不起，得暂时和你分开了。”

邱贻可喘着气，抹了一把脸，手上黑乎乎的不知道粘了什么东西。他本就被封印压制许久，之前从星君府逃离的时候身上又带了伤，现在的实力根本不及全盛时期。  
“饕餮！你个龟孙！有本事就出来，”邱贻可大喊。  
没有回应，只有一声阴森的冷笑回荡在空气里。  
“我去引他出来怎么样？”  
邱贻可被吓了一跳，大刀把身边的桌子劈成两半，许昕就站在桌子旁，飞起的碎屑擦过他的衣角。  
“你怎么进来的？”邱贻可难以置信。  
许昕把眼镜取下来放进口袋里，“你不知道我师父是谁吗？”  
邱贻可把刀在身边重重一顿，“老秦没教你审时度势吗？你的任务就是把樊振东带回去，这事已经和你没关系了，这是我和饕餮的私人恩怨。”  
“我记得我和你说过，我和天上那些神仙不一样。”  
“不然你以为老子愿意管你死活啊！”邱贻可一咬牙，捏紧拳头，再张开的时候手里多了一颗小石头。  
“星石？”许昕犹豫了片刻，把那块石头拿起来，这块星石和周雨的没什么差别，只是光泽黯淡了许多，几乎感受不到灵力。  
邱贻可深吸了一口气，“这是小博儿的。”  
许昕猛的抬头，死死盯着邱贻可，一字一顿地问：“到底怎么回事？”  
“我原本是想从星君府取走玘子的星石，但是时间仓促，我就把星君府的星石都取走了。我重伤逃到人间，不知道怎么就被饕餮盯上了，我虽然逃脱了，但是小博儿的神魂被他……吞掉了一半，”邱贻可别过头，这是他第一次不敢面对许昕的视线，“小博儿这孩子我真的挺喜欢的……你回去护好他，这里就交给我，这是我欠他的。”  
许昕把方博的星石收好，轻声说：“那我就更不能走了。”  
邱贻可皱眉，“你这小子怎么听不懂我说的话？”  
许昕咧开嘴，眼底杀意森然，“现在这也是我的私人恩怨了。”


	33. Chapter 33

33  
“方博……你醒醒……醒醒方博……”  
方博猛地睁开眼睛，光线不算充足，但足以让他看清周雨的脸和距离自己不足十公分的一个巴掌。  
“我去，这俩大眼珠子吓死我了！”周雨瞪着俩大眼珠子，收回手掌抚了抚自己的胸口。  
“雨哥，”樊振东背对他们望着门外，“我们快带博哥走吧，有人要过来了。”  
“别急啊，”周雨把手搭在方博的肩膀上，“请上车的乘客坐稳扶好。”  
方博刚想开口，就感觉到自己眼前的景象突然扭曲起来，明明像是静止在原地，耳朵和嘴巴里却被类似于高空降落的压力堵得死死的。好在这种状况只持续了两秒不到，不然方博怀疑自己会吐出来。  
“叮咚，”周雨给自己配音，“到站了。”  
方博晕乎乎的，给周雨拖着走，直到周雨把一份菜单放到他面前，他才意识到自己现在坐在嘈杂的大排档里头。  
他看着面前这两个人，眼睛眨了一下，又眨了一下，慢吞吞的说：“你们俩是胖瘦头陀么，这是不是我在人间的最后一餐饭啊？”  
周雨问：“你说的是不是黑白无常？”  
樊振东接道：“那是以前的说法，现在人口爆炸，地府业务剧增，黑白无常忙不过来，所以增加了人数，就不这么叫了。”  
“现在是说这个的时候吗？”方博猛地一拍桌子，这俩神仙差点儿被吓得灵魂出窍。方博揪住自己的头发，深吸了一口气，“谁他妈能告诉我这到底是怎么回事？”他这一个晚上，原本是来找许昕，结果许昕跟他说了一堆莫名其妙的话就消失了，还搭进去一个邱贻可。  
樊振东看向周雨，周雨低着头，似乎也在思考该怎么说。  
“那个，我俩不是人，你看出来了吧。”  
方博冷冷的说：“我看出来了，你俩干的就不是人事儿。”  
“不是，我不是那个意思，”周雨挠挠头，“我，他，许昕，邱贻可，我们都是神仙。”他指指自己，“我是下来体验生活的，”又指了指樊振东，“他是吃饱了撑的离家出走，非要跟过来的。”  
小胖子想要为自己辩白：“我明明是……”  
周雨权当自己没听见，“邱贻可是他的同伙，许昕呢是他家里人找来把他逮回去的。你听明白了吗？”  
方博皱着眉不说话。  
“那我就当你听懂了。本来么，我体验完生活就可以回去了，结果碰上饕餮害人性命，他们就提前把我叫醒了。”周雨看着方博的脸色补充道：“可不是我不告诉你啊，我也是刚刚才知道的。”  
方博抹了把自己的脸，“所以说，你们是神仙打架，我是被殃及的池鱼了？”  
周雨不置可否，只是做了一个抱歉的表情。  
“那邱哥他们呢？他们不会有事吧？”  
周雨的表情严肃起来，“这说起来应该是我们内部的问题，我们一定会解决好的，你不用担心。”  
方博明白周雨的意思，这就是说他是个外人，不方便管也管不了。方博点点头，最后看了他俩一眼，站起来半开玩笑的说：“我这一晚上就像在做梦一样。”  
周雨仰头看他，“不吃了再走吗？要不要我送你？”  
“不了，我还是回去做梦吧，”方博摆摆手，离开了。  
周雨看着他的背影，轻声说：“你就当这是个梦吧。”  
“雨哥，我们真的不告诉博哥吗……这要让他知道我们骗他，回去以后能一百年不理我们。”  
“怎么告诉他？告诉他我们可能有麻烦了但是你现在只是个普通人什么都做不了只能干着急？”周雨瞪了小胖子一眼，“你和邱贻可把小博的神魂弄丢我还没跟你算账呢！”  
樊振东给骂得一缩脖子，小声嘟囔：“那也不是我弄丢的啊……”咱们俩的账还没算清呢……  
也不知道周雨怎么选的地方，方博兜兜转转饶了大半天，最后还是打了个车才回到家。折腾了这么久，小区附近的面馆都要打烊了，老板娘给方博拿食品袋装了两颗茶叶蛋，说卖剩下送给他了。方博拿着那两颗茶叶蛋，觉得可能是老天爷看他太可怜了，拿些小恩小惠收买他，好教他不要把那些神仙不靠谱的嘴脸讲出去。他从旁边的便利店里买了一桶泡面，回家用开水泡了，把茶叶蛋埋进面里，就瘫在沙发上一动不动。  
沙发的夹缝里露出一角红色的东西，方博伸手把它拽出来，是许昕送他的那顶滑稽的圣诞帽。方博把那顶帽子捏在手里，竟然有种不真实的感觉。明明才是一天以前发生的事情，却好像过去了很久很久，久到这个世界都掉了个个儿，他身边的人一下子都面目全非了。今年可真是倒霉，过年的时候得去烧柱高香。方博苦笑了起来，他笑着笑着，笑容忽然就凝固在脸上。  
不对啊，为什么就他那么倒霉？如果和周雨说的那样，他是碰巧成为自己的同事和朋友，而樊振东和邱贻可则是他附带的两个意外，那许昕呢？如果不是因为认识了许昕，方博今天晚上准保舒舒服服的在家开上一局，绝不会去那个破酒吧，还差点被什么饕餮啃了。许昕和其他几个人不一样，在这个世界里，他是一个凭空出现的人。他只需要找到樊振东再回去，那他不会在这个世界里留下任何痕迹，他没有必要节外生枝来找自己，这说不通。  
方博攥紧了手里那顶圣诞帽，心跳越来越快。他的大脑飞速运转，之前许昕的种种作为逐渐连成一条完整的链条，最后那一环是许昕落在他额头上的那个吻。方博死死摁住自己的额头，心里有一个答案呼之欲出：他和许昕早就认识了。那么他会认识周雨他们，可能也不是个巧合，更大的可能性是他压根就不是个局外人。  
方博努力抑制住自己狂跳不止的心脏，翻出手机，拨给周雨的手指微微颤抖。  
“对不起，您所拨打的用户不在服务区……”


	34. Chapter 34

34、  
方博从来不是一个会轻易放弃的人，他只思考了几分钟，就冲出家门，直奔着周雨家去了。  
感谢于周雨家小区落后的安保系统和一拉就开的单元门，方博在安静的夜里直接敲上了他们家的防盗门。  
过了半晌，门里面响起了脚步声，开门的却不是周雨。  
“方博？”林高远穿着睡衣，手里还拎着一袋薯片，“大晚上的你干嘛呢，找周雨啊，周雨不在。”  
方博被林高远抢白抢了个彻底，站在原地一时间竟不知道该怎么接话。  
“还有事吗？”  
“额，那个，”方博揉揉自己的鼻子，组织了下语言，“你头顶那个，应该不是装饰吧？”  
“嗯？”林高远头顶的兔子耳朵抖了抖。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”门“咣当”一声关上了。  
“喂你别关门啊！”方博又拍了几下门，见林高远不吱声，于是掏出手机大声自言自语：“妈呀林高远头上长耳朵了，我得打电话告诉闫安……”  
“靠！”林高远打开门飞速把方博拽进去，竖着兔子耳朵凶巴巴的问方博：“我和闫安的事情谁告诉你的，是不是周雨！”  
“你你你你你，”方博话都说不利索了，“你和闫安果然有事！”  
林高远意识到自己被诈了，松开方博蹦开几步，“我去你谁啊，我单纯善良的傻白甜博哥呢！”  
“你个大白兔好意思说我吗？”方博对于“林高远长着兔子耳朵”这一不符合他认知的事实已经麻木了，插着腰回怼：“你当博哥刑警是白当的吗？”  
“不对，”林高远的表情突然警觉起来，“你肯定也拿回灵力了，和周雨一样过来耍着我玩，你们做神仙的都这么无聊啊！”  
方博先是一愣，随后紧紧抓住林高远的手，生怕他跑了，“什么我拿回灵力，你知道什么对不对？”  
“我……我也不知道，”林高远有些不知所措，兔子耳朵耷拉下来，“你不是应该和周雨一样……”林高远捂住自己的嘴，从指缝里漏出来含糊的声音：“我是不是说错话了？”  
“高远，这件事对我来说真的很重要，你还能不能联系到周雨？”方博又叹了一口气，松开林高远，什么话也不说，就苦着脸看着林高远。  
“哎呀好啦好啦，”林高远败下阵来，暴躁地揪住自己的兔耳朵，“周雨走得很急，就告诉我他可能有段时间不会回来了，其他什么也没说……哦，他还给我留了个地址，说有急事可以去那里……”林高远左瞅瞅右看看，最后翻出来一张塑料卡片，有点像门禁卡。  
方博凑上来看，卡片上印着“天界驻人间办事处”，底下还有地址和电话。  
林高远问：“要不去看看？”  
方博狠狠地点了点头。  
不论人间如何，天界始终都是那个样子，草木丰茂，阳光明媚，若不是天宫门口那颗树挂了果，周雨都要疑心这二十几年的的人间生活是秦老幻境里的一场梦了。天君殿前的台阶又高又宽，周雨在台阶下止住脚步，侧身让位给樊振东，微微躬身，“太子殿下，请。”  
“周雨！”樊振东低喝一声。  
“天族太子的位子绝非儿戏，这是对整个天界，乃至三道六界的责任，不是说抛掉就能抛掉的，而我，也绝对不会成为那个理由。”周雨的声音不大，但是透着一股不容拒绝的气势。  
樊振东捏紧拳头，“周雨，你就那么着急想要拒绝我吗？”  
“我这么说不是为了拒绝你，”周雨挺直脊背，“在我心里，没有比你更适合这个位子的人了，你为君，我为臣，我愿追随你，至死方休。”  
樊振东的嘴唇抿成一道锐利的线条，和周雨僵持了一会儿，还是先泄了气。“哼，一个两个都是为了我好，好像就我不懂事，一个人瞎胡闹，”樊振东一甩袖子，大踏步走上台阶，“说得那么好听，还至死方休，我看你就是惦记那些雨哥长雨哥短的漂亮小仙蛾！”  
“什么小仙蛾，”周雨赶上来，落后樊振东半步，“整天雨哥长雨哥短的不是你吗？”  
“我喊了几万年了也没喊动您那副铁石心肠啊！”  
周雨更奇怪了，“那你怎么觉得那些小仙娥喊两句就有用呢？”  
“我……”樊振东给周雨噎得说不出话来，只好把太子的威严搬出来，“等此事一了我就去秉明帝君，叫他发你去守天柱，我才不要这样不服管的臣下！”  
“那你好歹别这么意气用事，教我放心些，让我去黄泉划渡船我都愿意。”  
樊振东撇撇嘴，小声说：“我平时不这样的……”  
周雨笑了笑，“就是这样我才担心呢。”  
台阶走到尽头，天君殿的大门近在眼前，樊振东收敛心神，推开门走进去。  
天帝坐在神座上，座下还站了两个人，一左一右，一个一身白，面容白皙，神色沉肃，一个一身黑，身材高大，桃花眼半睁。  
周雨在心里吐槽：这才真真是黑白无常呢！  
“来啦，”天帝看见樊振东还是挺高兴的，“小胖好像瘦了。”  
张继科的眼神在樊振东和周雨之间转了一圈，“怕是愁的茶不思饭不想。”  
对面的马龙给了他一记眼刀，也转向樊振东和周雨，直入主题：“你们说的饕餮是怎么回事，确认是他了吗？”  
樊振东答道：“邱……穷奇亲自确认的，他们同为上古灵兽，应该不会认错。现下穷奇和许昕把饕餮困在了结界中，穷奇封闭了结界，我也进不去。”  
张继科眼睛一眯，“这就奇怪了，饕餮被流放了几百万年还是几千万年了，怎么会突然出现在人界？”  
“是啊，他身上有封印，又有人看守，穷奇能离开也是我……”樊振东咳嗽了两声，“也是我给他钻了空子，饕餮没道理能神不知鬼不觉地逃走。”  
马龙低头略一沉吟，“去问问看守饕餮的人或许能找到答案。”  
天帝点点头，“那这样，马龙你和小胖去饕餮的流放地查清此事。继科，你就同周雨一起去人间，务必要控制住局面，不能再让饕餮作恶了。”  
“是。”


End file.
